J'ai épousé un mec
by SiaMi
Summary: Depuis qu’il est petit, Naruto est passé pour une fille aux yeux des autres. Quand vient le temps de le marier au fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, la situation se complique énormément … [SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

**T**itre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : Prologue

Auteur : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Humour, Romance …

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Si un jour les personnages de Naruto m'appartenaient, vous le sauriez ...

Note : Chapitre pas très long mais en même temps, c'est un prologue XD ! Espérons que ça vous plaise quand même :D

* * *

« Naru-chan, écoute moi, si nous n'établissons pas une union entre toi et la famille Uchiwa, c'est peine perdue ! Notre famille a absolument besoin d'argent … 

- Non, non et non ! Je suis un gars, okay ? UN GARS ! Et je n'en épouserai jamais un autre, jamais ! Déjà que vous m'avez fait passer pour une fille depuis que je suis petit, je refuse CATÉGORIQUEMENT de devoir le faire jusqu'à ma mort pour un pauvre nul d'Uchiwa qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde !

- Allons ma chérie, ne fais pas l'enfant, pense à la famille.

- La famille par-ci, la famille par-là et gnagnagnagna ! La ''famille'' ne m'a jamais accepté, pourquoi je me marierai avec un pauv' type pour eux, hein ? Et d'abord, arrête de me parler comme à une fille, j'ai ai vraiment marre !

- Comme tu voudras Naru-ch … Naru-kun … mais tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant que ça le fils cadet Uchiwa …

- T'es pas bien maligne, m'man !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !

- Ouais, comme tu voudras mais imagine quand le ''gentil'' Uchiwa va vouloir fonder une famille avec moi et qu'il va tomber sur un mec, comment il va réagir, hein ? Il va me virer et au revoir l'union entre les Uchiwa et les Uzumaki !

- Tu n'auras qu'à retarder ce moment pendant des années …

- Ouais, un jour, il va demander le divorce l'Uchiwa et ça finira de la même manière !

- Oui mais au moins, ça aura duré et on aura touché un peu d'argent …

- Vous pensez qu'à l'argent à la fin ! Vous tueriez tous vos enfants pour de l'argent !

- Franchement Naruto, tu exagères !

- Vous m'avez tout de même fait passer pour une fille pour de l'argent !

- Eh bien … c'est-à-dire …

- Blablabla ! Je ne me marierai pas avec ce mec, un point c'est tout !

- Naruto, tu n'as pas le choix, on a essayé te montrer le jutsu pour te transformer en fille mais tu n'as toujours pas réussi à l'accomplir !

- Je ne veux pas le faire de toute façon, je veux pas être une fille, pas pour vous et encore moins pour un pauv' mec bourré de fric !

- Obéis sinon on te jette à la rue ! »

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en regardant ses parents d'un air suppliant mais rien à faire. Une chose comptait énormément pour ses dits parents, c'était l'argent, ils faisaient tout et n'importe quoi pour de l'argent et essayer de négocier son bonheur avec une union qui rapporterait beaucoup, c'était peine perdue. Il allait vraiment souffrir dans cette histoire mais après tout, ses parents s'en foutaient énormément.

« Ouais, ça va, je vais l'épouser ce pauvre con mais si ça foire, je mettrais tout sur vot' dos et ça va mal aller !

- Oh merci Naru-chan chérie ! Je suis sûre que ça va bien aller ! Nous irons prendre le thé avec les Uchiwa et parlerons de l'union entre Sasuke et toi ! Je suis si contente Naru-chan !

- Mouais, c'est ça … »

La mère de Naruto partie en gloussant alors que son père la suivait en se frottant les mains et en souriant. Ils fermèrent la porte de la chambre de Naruto et le blond s'écroula sur son lit en tapant du poing sur son matelas. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation …


	2. La rencontre et les négociations

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 1

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir)

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi gnagnagna …

Note : Merci pour les comm's, je vous adore ! . Voilà le chapitre 1 et oui, il est plus long que le prologue. Alors, c'est la rencontre entre Sasuke et Naru-chan … euh … que dire, vous ne trouverez pas d'humour dans ce chapitre mais bon, en même temps, il n'est pas trop long non plus et je m'éternise dans les descriptions (pardon, pardon …). Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, je vous promets :D

* * *

Le quartier Uchiwa était là, s'étendant à un kilomètre et prenant une bonne partie du village de Konoha. Il s'agissait d'une quarantaine de maisons et de boutiques en tout genre. Là, une boulangerie et là, un fleuriste. Tout semblait trop beau dans ce quartier dépourvu de misère où les sourires et les rires étaient au rendez-vous, rien à voir avec le reste de Konoha qui malgré son soleil constant et ses immeubles sans défaut, était moins riche et architecturale que ledit quartier Uchiwa. Umeka et Masaharu Uzumaki – les parents optionnellement avares de Naruto – marchaient et leur fils – que tout le monde prenait d'ailleurs pour leur fille – restait en retrait, fixant le sol sans s'extasier de la beauté des lieux. Il se rappelait de Sasuke Uchiwa, en même temps, comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? Sasuke était le petit garçon inutilement atrabilaire qu'il avait connu à l'académie des ninjas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vu Sasuke depuis exactement 10 ans mais il était persuadé que Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Il le détestait, il avait toujours été son rival. Môsieur Sasuke était le plus fort ninja de la classe, môsieur Sasuke était un matcho affirmé qui se croyait supérieur à Naruto car il croyait que celui-ci était une fille et bien entendu, il crânait sans en avoir l'air pour aller chercher ses examens et devoirs qu'il réussissait à plus de cent pourcent ! Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas le piffer et de se dire qu'il allait être marié à ce crâneur matcho, ça le révulsait. 

« Tu t'imagines vivre ici, Naru-chan ? demanda Umeka tout en scrutant les lieux de ses yeux bleus.

- Hm, répondit le jeune homme sans grand intérêt.

- Réponds plus poliment à ta mère ! dit aussitôt Masaharu en donnant un léger coup dans le dos de son fils.

- Oh oui, ça doit être fantastique, ironisa Naruto en roulant les yeux, quelle quartier fantastique ! Quelle vie fantastique ! »

Les parents de Naruto n'ajoutèrent rien à l'égard du blond mais tout en omettant volontairement de penser que leur fils était derrière eux, commencèrent à se lamenter du fait que leur fils ne soit pas plus poli ou attentionné envers eux. Le blond se demandait comment ses parents pouvaient lui demander d'être poli après lui avoir forcé un mariage avec son rival d'enfance et accoutré de manière humiliante. Le blond avait les cheveux mi-longs rassemblés par un ruban de soie bleu nuit dans une queue de cheval qui laissait quelque mèches rebelles sur sa nuque et son front. Il portait aussi un kimono aux motifs nuit, de couleur bleu poudre attaché à la taille par une obi de même couleur que le ruban qui rassemblait ses cheveux. Un peu de khôl mettait discrètement ses yeux en valeur et une poudre rouge très modéré était disposée sur le haut de ses pommettes. Sa petite taille, sa voix gamine et son visage poupon ne l'aidait en rien dans son combat pour prouver qu'il était un garçon.

« C'est encore loin, soupira le blond, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure qu'on marche !

- Si tu cessais de te lamenter et de ronchonner, tu trouverai peut-être le chemin moins long, répliqua Umeka »

Depuis qu'il était petit, Naruto en avait l'ultime conviction, ses parents de l'aimaient pas, ils aimaient l'argent. Tout avait commencé avec cette histoire d'argent lorsqu'il était petit. Un garçon ne rapporte rien, c'est un fait. Il part vivre sa vie très jeune, ne revient que pour demander à ses parents une offrande pour ses beaux-parents. Une fille, c'est un trésor pour ses parents qui rapporte énormément d'argent, à commencer par tout l'argent que donne ses prétendants pour s'unir à elle. Alors Umeka et Masaharu avaient décidé que Naruto serait une fille, comme ça, sans lui demander son avis – en même temps, on ne peut pas demander son avis à un bébé de quelques jours -. Aux yeux de tous, Naruto Uzumaki était une fille et il s'en retrouvait énormément complexé.

La cadence de la marche ralentit et s'arrêta devant un portail d'un noir onyx. Naruto releva la tête et resta bouche bée …

Une immense maison à l'architecture somptueuse, aux murs d'un ton blanc immaculé, à la galerie gigantesque et aux fenêtres avec croisillons, était là devant lui. Un jardin immense le séparait de la demeure, un jardin noyé par une variété de fleurs impressionnantes et par un étang dont l'eau semblait surnaturellement pure et claire. Sur le côté droit de la demeure, une plage de sable fin s'étendait et un fragment de mer perçait au loin de sa couleur bleue comme le ciel. Naruto savait que les Uchiwa était riche et possédait une grande demeure mais il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux. Le blond entendit le grincement du portail et éleva la tête vers deux nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, les parents de Sasuke.

« Bonjour, minauda Umeka en tendant la main à chacun. »

Mikoto et Fugaku lui rendirent son salut avec un respect digne d'une des plus grandes éducations. Mikoto focalisa son regard sur Naruto qui fixait le sol d'un air incommodé. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et lui sourit doucement.

« Tu dois être Naruto, dit-elle de sa voix douce, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Répondit poliment Naruto en élevant ses yeux bleus vers Mikoto. »

Mikoto sourit de nouveau à Naruto, un sourire qui semblait si chaleureux et doux, qu'il inspirait la confiance. Cette femme respirait la gentillesse et l'amabilité, à un tel point que Naruto se demandait si elle avait vraiment un lien de parenté avec Sasuke. Fugaku, quant à lui, semblait plus froid et distant, tout comme son fils.

Fugaku et Mikoto entraînèrent la famille Uzumaki dans leur somptueuse demeure en passant par un chemin de pierre disposé de façon artistique jusqu'aux escaliers qu'ils gravirent tous pour arriver à la galerie et ensuite passer par les portes coulissantes.

L'intérieur de la demeure Uchiwa était plus traditionnel, donnant dans un style japonais de l'ère Edo. Quelques vases et tableaux dans la même ambiance étaient disposés dans le hall. Chacun enleva ses souliers et Mikoto mena le petit groupe vers une autre salle où les portes coulissantes étaient déjà ouvertes en grand.

La salle était dans doute la salle à manger où autour d'une table étaient disposés des tatamis de couleur pourpre. Les lumières étaient tamisés et donnaient une ambiance romantique à la pièce. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir la lune et les étoiles, qui fascinèrent Naruto un court instant.

« Je pense que Sasuke est dans le jardin, déclara Mikoto avec un sourire, si tu allais le retrouver pendant que tes parents et nous discutons de votre avenir ? »

Naruto opina vivement de la tête et quitta la pièce sans discuter. La maison était gigantesque et même trouver la sortie vers le jardin lui parut un obstacle insurmontable. Le cœur du blond battait à la chamade et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il avait peur de revoir Sasuke après tant d'années. Peur parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir épouser une personne qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur et que cette personne en plus de toute leur rivalité d'enfance, était un garçon, un homme plus précisément qui venait de fêter ses 22 ans. Une porte coulissante donnait vers le jardin où de l'eau coulait dans un étang, créant un bruit agréable à l'oreille. Naruto s'assit finalement sur la galerie et attendit sans un mot. Il ne souhaitait pas chercher l'Uchiwa à travers son domicile démesuré. Il fixa la lune sans un mot en pensant que toute cette situation était complètement abracadabrante.

« Putain dans quelle situation je me suis encore embarqué ? Pensa t'il en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en soupirant. »

Quelques pas retentirent derrière lui et Naruto se tourna vers le survenant et éleva la tête pendant que son cœur s'emballait toujours plus vite.

Comme il avait changé, pensait Naruto alors que ses yeux bleus croisaient les yeux onyx de l'arrivant.

Une peau d'albâtre, pâle comme neige de manière surnaturelle et éblouissante et une chevelure de jais magnifique. Un visage étiré du temps passé qui avait perdu toute lueur juvénile et qui s'exposait fièrement aux rayons de la lune. Il avait des yeux ravissants, d'une couleur obscure donnant l'illusion d'un puit sans fin. Ses poings serrés semblaient trembler légèrement. Était-il aussi gêné et ébloui de la beauté de l'autre que Naruto lui-même ne l'était ? C'était Sasuke Uchiwa, le fils cadet de Fugaku et Mikoto et il était beau, d'une beauté ténébreuse et fascinante dont les filles s'éprenaient si facilement mais Naruto ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. À vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Était-ce normal de trouver un autre garçon beau et de sentir son cœur s'emballer, ses membres trembler et une énorme citrouille barrer sa gorge à la seule vue de ce garçon ? Non, sûrement pas …

Ils restèrent figés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sasuke fasse le premier pas et s'avance pour s'asseoir près de Naruto.

« … Salut, murmura t'il d'une voix rendu rauque

- Sa … salut, bredouilla Naruto en ravalant sa salive.

- … Ça fait un bail, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto opina de la tête en esquissant un léger sourire gêné à son vis-à-vis. Le blond baissa finalement les yeux au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder Sasuke sans sentir ses joues le picoter fortement. Il était devenu beau … tellement beau …

Naruto avait la nette impression que le sang quittait ses veines et se pressait vers son cœur. Avait-il déjà ressentit cela antérieurement ? Quelque chose d'aussi fort qui lui tenaillait le cœur avec une intensité si violente ? Non jamais …

« Tu as changé, Naruto …

- Toi aussi …

- Tu ne ressembles plus à la gamine survoltée que t'étais à 12 ans.

- Tu me détestais tant que ça à 12 ans ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

- Sincèrement ?

- Tu étais ma rivale mais au-delà de ça … t'étais quand même la seule personne que je laissais m'approcher.

- …

- Pour dire vrai, tu m'as manqué lorsqu'on a été séparé. »

Naruto éleva les yeux vers Sasuke, il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi ouvert et gentil. Peut-être avait-il finalement retenue les bons côtés de sa mère ? Certes, il ne souriait toujours pas mais son visage semblait avoir changé de taciturne à serein.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Naruto en baissant à nouveau les yeux au sol.

- De quoi ?

- Bah … le fait que t'aimes bien Sakura Haruno est un secret pour personne et là, tu te retrouves fiancé avec moi, quoi …

- Hmph, qui t'as raconté des salades pareilles, baka ?

- D'abord, je ne suis pas baka !

- Pardon, l'habitude …

- Ensuite, c'est pas de ma faute si les rumeurs circulent !

- Mouais … mais je n'aime pas Sakura, elle m'énerve et elle est laide.

- … »

Naruto sentait en même temps la brise fraîche et salée de la mer et le souffle tiède et accéléré de son vis-à-vis. La situation lui paraissait étrange car même dans le jeune homme gracieux qu'était à présent Sasuke, il reconnaissait le garçon atrabilaire qu'il avait côtoyé dans sa préadolescence. Pourtant, à cet instant, il sut sans trop savoir pourquoi, que Sasuke éprouvait le même sentiment à son égard que lui, c'est-à-dire, une attirance particulièrement forte. Le geste de Sasuke ne fit que justifier sa pensée. La main du jeune Uchiwa venait de se poser sur la sienne. À ce moment, Naruto sentit un brusque frisson traverser son échine alors que les doigts de Sasuke, aussi doux que de la soie, parcouraient le dos de sa main dans un geste lent et délicat.

« Et toi, Naruto ? demanda l'Uchiwa sans quitter sa main des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes bien ? »

Le sang sembla se focaliser sur les joues de Naruto qui prirent une teinte pourpre à la vitesse du son. Sasuke se contenta de la réaction de Naruto pour seule réponse. À ce moment, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent en même temps vers le nouvel arrivant.

_« 'Tain, je l'ai même pas vu arriver ! »_

« Sasuke, Naruto, les parents veulent vous voir. »

Sasuke se releva et tendit la main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever, main que Naruto accepta sans orgueil mal placé dont il faisait preuve d'habitude. Le blond suivit Sasuke et l'autre homme à la salle à manger où il était allé précédemment. Là, les adultes les attendaient avec un sourire empli de sous-entendus. Mikoto se leva du tatami et vint se placer devant son fils et Naruto.

« Le mariage est négocié, déclara-elle seulement en souriant à son fils et à sa future ''belle-fille''. »

Sasuke se tourna vers sa future épouse avec un sourire en coin mais Naruto sembla paniqué d'un seul coup …


	3. Et si l'amour était un problème ?

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 2

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Humour …

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Dans ce chapitre, le propriétaire du restaurant de ramens ne montera pas très haut dans votre estime XD ! Ah et un peu de cassage d'Ino et de Sakura … (en quelque sorte). Sinon, merci vraiment BEAUCOUP pour tous vos commentaires, j'en ai jamais autant eu ! Espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi :D. J'ai aussi réalisé quelques dessins de ma fic (ça m'arrive … de temps en temps), c'est fait au crayon à la mine mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même XD ! Je les publierai sur mon profil un peu plus tard …

Note2 : Les chansons contenues dans le chapitre sont les suivantes :

- Eye of the tiger (Survivor mais Amel Bent en a une super version aussi ;) )

- U.G.L.Y (Daphne & Celeste)

- Kung Fu Fighting (Carl Douglas)

À trouver sur ou encore You Tube, si vraiment, vous tenez à avoir les chansons en même temps que la fic :D

Note3 : Les équipes sont différentes de celle du manga parce que je ne pouvais clairement pas mettre Sasuke et Naruto dans la même équipe. Donc voilà …  
Équipe 16  
Senseï : Asuma  
Élèves : Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto.

Équipe 7  
Senseï : Kakashi  
Élèves : Sasuke, Ino et Sakura (Bouhahahaha pauvre Sasuke !!).

Équipe 10  
Senseï : Kurenaï  
Élèves : Shino, Hinata, Chôji.

Équipe 9 :  
Senseï : Gai  
Élèves : Neji, Tenten, Lee (Aucun changement pour cette équipe)

* * *

Naruto était au bord de la crise de panique ou plutôt de la crise d'angoisse. Après tout, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on va épouser quelqu'un du même sexe à qui on refuse d'avouer quelconque attirance ? Ses – ô combien avares – parents l'avaient remarqué et avaient incité (obligé ?) Naruto à sortir et voir du monde avant le jour fatidique. C'est pour cela qu'en ce jour de novembre, Naruto était à Ichiraku en attendant son équipe, à savoir l'équipe 16. Il neigeait un peu à Konoha, rien de bien sérieux mais le temps se faisait frisquet depuis peu. Le blond regardait la table d'un air morose.

« Alors mam'zel, on est venu mangé quelques bols de ramens ? demanda le propriétaire du restaurant qui connaissait le blond depuis des années.

- … Non, j'attends des amis …

- Pas de bols de ramens en attendant ?

- J'ai pas faim …

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ma petite Naruto !

- Hm … »

Le propriétaire scruta longuement la jeune fille avant de poser son poing sous son menton dans un air réfléchi mais le blond semblait toujours au bord de se flinguer. Après tout, lorsque Naruto Uzumaki, mangeuse de ramens de l'année, ne mangeait pas, il y'avait forcément quelque chose de grave. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire de propriétaire sympathique et rechercha ce qui avait pu contrarier la blonde à ce point. Son regard s'arrondit et s'illumina tout à coup. Bien sûr ! La petite Haruno était venue pleurer des rivières en apprenant le mariage de Sasuke Uchiwa avec une ''blonde pathétiquement hideuse'' comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il donna une tape amicale – qui eut le don de faire sursauter Naruto – dans le dos du blond.

« Ah ! C'est ton mariage avec le petit brun de la famille Uchiwa qui t'inquiète, s'écria t'il en alertant tous les autres convives de son ton fort, ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Naruto ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

Lorsque le mot ''mariage'' était dit dans un si petit endroit public, plus précisément dans une ville où tout le monde connait tout le monde, il était souvent accueillit d'un torrent d'applaudissements et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Le pauvre Naruto laissa son front tomber contre la table à plusieurs reprises de désespoir.

« Allez c'est ma tournée, s'écria l'homme sans remarquer le désespoir du blond, je t'offre un bol de ramens ! »

Le blond ne remarqua pas que trois personnes venaient de se joindre à sa table. Lorsque l'un d'eux se racla la gorge, Naruto cessa de frapper sa pauvre tête rougit contre la table et regarda devant lui. Il reçut aussitôt la fumée de la cigarette de son senseï ainsi que les regards inquiets de ses deux coéquipiers.

« Asuma-senseï, Kiba, Shikamaru. Dit-il machinalement et sans émotion.

- Toi, tu ne vas pas fort, élucida Asuma d'un ton légèrement étouffé par la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres.

- Sans blague ? Ironisa Shikamaru en roulant les yeux à la remarque de son senseï. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto ? »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le propriétaire arriva avec un sourire gigantesque et un bol de ramens à la main.

« Haha, allez prends un bon bol de ramens et tout ira mieux ma petite Naruto ! »

Il éleva les bras en regardant le reste des convives et aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements retentit dans la petite salle d'où émanait à présent un vacarme infernale et où les mots ''On est tous avec toi, Naruto'' retentissaient plus d'une fois. Tous se calmèrent enfin et le propriétaire regagna l'arrière du comptoir pour servir d'autres clients.

Mort de honte, le blond préféra se prendre la tête entre les mains et gémir de désespoir.

« Putain Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à l'Hokage ? Demanda Kiba en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Akamaru émit un grognement à ses pieds

- T'as rien compris, grogna le blond.

- Et si tu nous expliquais un peu, ce qui se passait, marmonna Asuma sans intérêt dans la voix. »

Le blond gémit de désespoir une seconde fois, se frappa la tête contre la table une bonne dizaine de fois et adressa un regard affligé à l'équipe dont il faisait parti.

« Je vais me marier, commença t'il, … avec Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Ce qui commença par un sourire de joie se transforma rapidement en une expression estomaquée sur les visages du maître-chien, du senseï et du génie de 200 de Q.I. Naruto poussa un nouveau gémissement et retenta d'écraser sa tête sur la table qu'il évita de justesse … pour atteindre le bol de ramens de plein fouet. Il releva son visage dégoulinant de nouilles, de légumes et de soupe. Dans une situation normale, ils seraient tous partis d'un fou rire mais connaissant tous la condition déplorable du blond, ils restèrent ahuris par la nouvelle. Naruto essuya son visage d'un revers de main puis il bouda à nouveau.

Shikamaru sortit premier de sa transe de béatitude sans quitter son expression sidérée.

« Mais … Naruto … Sasuke … il sait que tu es un …

- À ton avis, le génie !?

- Mouais c'est évident. Je suppose que tes parents t'y ont obligé, hein ?

- 'Faut pas être un génie de 200 de Q.I pour le comprendre, rétorqua Naruto. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquels les trois hommes pantois se remirent les idées en place et reprirent une expression normale. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Naruto allait épouser un homme alors qu'il en était un et suivant ses orientations, ils se doutaient bien que ce ne serait pas une histoire d'amour. Naruto avait crié haut et fort détesté l'Uchiwa de tout son corps. En faire son mari n'était pas une très bonne idée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était un secret pour personne, Sasuke avait décrété haut et fort que Naruto Uzumaki était la fille la plus jolie de Konoha mais bon, sous son apparence bougonne, personne n'avait posé de questions et la nouvelle n'était pas parvenue aux oreilles de Naruto. Le brun pouvait bien s'amouracher de la blonde, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sous la jolie Naru-chan, garçon manquée avec du caractère et considérée comme une des plus fortes ninjas de Konoha, il y'avait Naruto et là, les choses se corsaient.

« Si tu lui avoues la vérité … tu pourras te sortir de ce mariage arrangé, murmura Shikamaru.

- Surtout pas ! »

La réponse brute du blond sortit Asuma de sa torpeur. Shikamaru fronça le sourcil droit.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Questionna Kiba.

- Parce que … je vais me retrouver à la rue si mes parents viennent à le savoir !

- Tu es mature et vacciné, dit Asuma.

- Mouais mais selon la loi …

- ''Tu es toujours sous la garde de tes parents'', répétèrent en cœur Asuma, Shikamaru et Kiba qui avaient entendu la rengaine une bonne vingtaine de fois.

- Ils sont franchement chiants tes vieux, souffla Kiba, c'est pire que la prison chez toi !

- Ouais mais malgré tout … j'ai pas envie que mes parents ne m'aiment plus pour cette histoire … si ça peut leur faire plaisir …

- Tu es sûr que tes parents t'ont déjà aimé, Naruto ? Demanda Asuma en haussant les sourcils. À la manière dont ils ont profité de toi en te déguisant en …

- Je ne sais pas, répondit tristement le blond. »

Asuma et Shikamaru s'échangèrent un regard empli de désolation pour le blond. Naruto n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne ou qu'on pleure sur son sort. Il avait besoin d'être encouragé plus qu'autre chose et Kiba l'avait bien compris …

Le maître-chien se leva d'un coup et agrippa le bras de son coéquipier blond pour le forcer à se lever.

« Allez, lève toi Naruto ! Ce soir, on va faire la fête !

- Pas envie …

- M'en fous, je vais te traîner de force ! »

Accordant le geste à la parole, Kiba traîna Naruto de force alors que le blond se laissait mener comme une poupée de chiffon. Asuma et Shikamaru suivirent le maître-chien, incertains de l'issue du plan du châtain.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sans fenêtre éclairée par des boules lumineuses arc-en-ciel, donnant une allure légèrement disco à l'immense pièce. Un bar était disposé à la droite ainsi que quelques tables et chaises. Les conversations étaient alimentées mais elles sonnaient en sourdine alors qu'une voix résonnait ou plutôt chantait plus fortement que toutes les autres. Naruto sortit de sa torpeur et ses yeux s'arrondirent progressivement à la vue de gros sourcils junior qui chantait sur scène, les joues rougies par l'alcool :

« … _It's the eye of the tiger; it's the cream of the fight! Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!_ »

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants allèrent s'asseoir à une table près de la scène et regardèrent la scène pitoyable. Lee chantait faux peut-être que normalement il chantait mieux mais on aurait dit que même sa voix était imbibée d'alcool. Ils virent Gai se diriger promptement sur la scène, prendre son élève sous son épaule et s'excuser furtivement du dérangement avant de déguerpir à la quatrième vitesse.

La scène ramena un vague sourire sur le visage du blond alors qu'une fille aux cheveux rose chewing-gum et qu'une blonde aux yeux émeraude débarquaient sur la scène d'une démarche malhabile et boiteuse. Elles étaient toutes deux soûles et lorsqu'elles prirent le micro, ce fût reçu par un crissement infernal. La blonde prit tout de même la parole.

« Ah … haha … salut les gens ! Je m'appelle Ino … gloups !

- Et moi Sakura ! Gloups !

- Hips … euh … haha … alors … euh on va chanter … hips ! Une chanson pour une sale blondasse hideuse …

- Gloups … vraiment moche et … hips ! Pas belle … qui … hips ! Va se marier avec le plus beau mâle de Konoha.

- Pauvre Sasuke qui va … Hips ! Devoir se marier avec une horreur pareille … une vraie petite laideronne de la vie … une abomination qui me donne la nausée … hips ! Sasuke est … malheureux, j'en suis persuadé !

- Il va pleuré avec une … hips ! Truie dans le genre de cette grosse blonde même pas féminine qui se la pète en disant qu'elle deviendra Hokage ! »

Les regards de Sakura et Ino croisèrent celui de Naruto.

« Eh ! Elle est là !

- Ouais bah on te dédie cette … hips … chanson, grosse truie ! »

La musique débuta, Ino et Sakura se placèrent devant le micro sans suivre les mots qui défilaient à l'écran. Visiblement, elles connaissaient la chanson par cœur. Leurs voix étaient emplies d'assurance et ne respiraient pas l'alcool par rapport à leurs mouvements.

«_U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly …_ »

Shikamaru regardait, pantois, les filles faire leur numéro de pseudo vengeance sur la scène. Il finit pas soupirer et rouler les yeux. C'était tellement puéril de leurs parts. Il était pourtant persuadé que Sakura avait compris que le cœur de Sasuke ne serait jamais sien et qu'Ino s'était fait une raison mais il semblerait que ce soit le contraire. Il se tourna pour voir la réaction de Naruto mais celui-ci avait disparu. Shikamaru n'entendit qu'un simple bruit sourd de porte qui se refermait.

« Je reviens. »

Shikamaru se dirigea directement dehors du bar karaoké où il trouva le blond, assis contre le mur, le regard absent, fixant le firmament d'où tombait une armada de flocons de neige. Ses genoux étaient appuyés contre sa poitrine et ses bras entouraient ceux-ci. Le blond ne semblait pas affecté par la température frigorifique et Shikamaru n'eût nul besoin de circonspection. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du blond et poussa un soupir faible.

« Tu es amoureux de Sasuke, je me trompe ? »

Naruto pencha la tête vers l'avant et regarda le sol tout blanc sans un mot. Le silence du blond marqua sa réponse positive que Shikamaru comprit sans problème.

« C'est mal, murmura le blond, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer … Sasuke est … il est tellement …

- Ce n'est pas mal d'aimer, Naruto. Au contraire, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu vas épouser la personne que tu aimes.

- Il croit que je suis une fille alors que je suis … je suis juste un bordel de mec travesti et gay … peut-être que si j'étais née en tant que fille, je …

- Sois franc envers toi-même, le coupa Shikamaru, si maintenant tu avais la possibilité de devenir une fille, le ferais-tu ?

- … Bien sûr que non.

- Chaque fois qu'on allait à une mission à l'extérieur, tu insistais pour pouvoir t'habiller en mec, pour agir en tant que tel et être présenté en tant que tel.

- Je sais, je sais mais tout est tellement compliqué, Shikamaru, si tu savais. Putain, je suis vraiment dans la pire des situations ! Je me disais que tout irait bien, je me marierais puis Sasuke découvrirait la vérité, divorcerait et on en reparlerait plus mais là … je …

- Tu t'en es amouraché et tu n'as pas envie que votre mariage soit un feu de paille.

- Mouais mais je peux pas lui mentir éternellement, je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis de lui mais je l'aime, tu comprends ? J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Il n'y a aucune issue à mon problème.

- Il y'a toujours une issue, Naruto. Attends juste que votre relation soit dans son moment le plus fort, le jour où tu seras persuadé que Sasuke n'aime que toi et serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour toi. À ce moment, dit lui. Si il t'aime, il y'aura plus de chance pour qu'il l'accepte.

- …

- Arrête avec ton visage de déterré et va à l'intérieur. Ino et Sakura ont tort sur toute la ligne, n'écoute pas leurs conneries de filles jalouses et amuse toi, c'est le principal. »

Le blond hocha la tête et retrouva un léger sourire avant de retourner dans la salle où son senseï et Kiba se ridiculisaient sur scène sous les clappements de main des autres clients à l'allure enjouée.

« _Everybody was kung-fu fighting. Those cats were fast as lightning …_ »

Il fut rassuré de voir que Sakura et Ino n'étaient pas présentes dans l'assemblée et il se mêla au groupe enjoué. Shikamaru était resté à l'extérieur. Il semblait être focaliser sur le vide ou plutôt …

« Galère … tu étais là depuis le début ! Grogna t'il alors qu'une ombre avançait vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre, mariage :D

En attendant, revieeewwsss please !


	4. Promets le moi !

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 3

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Drame.

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Voilà le chapitre 4, où l'art d tomber dans les pires situations le jour d'un mariage. Bon, Naru-chan va en baver (D'habitude, c'est toujours Sasuke alors bon … ça fait changement …) et Sakura a vraiment le mauvais rôle mais appréciez tout de même ce chapitre. Si vous avez envie d'incendier les parents de Naruto, sachez que moi aussi XD

Note2 : Hier soir, à 1h45 am, j'ai eu une illumination sur tout le reste de la fic ! Oui, oui, oui ! Je sais exactement où je veux en venir maintenant, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer et comment ça va se finir. Vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer :D ! Sinon, vous pouvez écouter ''Memories'' de ''Within temptation'' en même temps XD ! Allez savoir pourquoi, cette chanson m'a inspirée :D

* * *

La respiration de Naruto se fit saccadée lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la pagode où il devait s'unir à Sasuke. Il éleva la tête, apercevant les cinq étages de la bâtisse qui se tenait fièrement de rouge, d'or véritable et de noir. Il entendait les voix des gens en sourdine mais il savait qu'il y'avait beaucoup de gens, une tonne, venus spécialement pour le mariage du cadet Uchiwa. Naruto crispa ses mains, tenta de respirer calmement … 

Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas entrer tant qu'il ne s'était pas calmé …

Naruto rebroussa chemin et s'arrêta sur le pont qui menait à la pagode. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda son reflet dans l'étang gelé. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il aurait voulu voir … non, il aurait voulu être accoutré comme un garçon, pas comme une fille …

Il se regarda, ses cheveux teints en noir d'ébène rassembler dans une queue de cheval disposée sur le côté droit de sa tête, au dessus trônait une broche représentant une fleur de lotus puis son kimono, fait dans un tissu des plus chères. Naruto savait à quel point sa mère avait travaillé pour le lui offrir, à quel point elle avait du économiser. Devait-il s'en montrer reconnaissant pour autant ? Il ne savait pas, elle lui avait causé tant de malheur, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Ses sentiments pour ses parents étaient mêlés. Ils les aimaient comme chaque enfant aime ses parents mais il lui arrivait de les détester parce qu'il savait qu'eux ne l'aimaient pas. Il observa son reflet un dernier instant, son visage triste …

Des jours malheureux étaient encore à anticiper.

À ce moment, une des portes de la pagode s'ouvrit sur la silhouette robuste du père de Naruto. Celui-ci s'avança légèrement frustré vers son fils.

« Naruto, tu vas être en retard à ton propre mariage, gronda t'il.

- … Désolé … j'étais … perdu dans mes pensées …

- Ne rêvasse pas, dépêche toi. »

Masaharu empoigna fermement l'avant-bras de Naruto et tria le jeune homme vers l'entrée de la pagode. L'Uzumaki se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, la tête basse.

« Papa …

- Quoi !?

- … Est-ce que tu m'as … est-ce que toi et maman, vous … vous m'avez déjà aimé ? »

Le père de Naruto s'immobilisa. Sa main qui tenait si fermement le poignet de Naruto sembla se desserrer d'un seul coup alors qu'il se tournait nonchalamment vers son fils dont les yeux semblaient pleins d'espoir. Naruto devait en avoir le cœur net …

« … Bien sûr que non, répondit-il finalement. »

Le temps s'immobilisa pour le blond, même les doux flocons de neige qui tombaient sur la ville semblaient avoir été arrêtés. Naruto baissa la tête. Même si il le savait, les mots avaient été encore plus rudes. Comme si le monde d'illusion dans lequel il vivait depuis sa naissance s'était dissipé d'un seul coup. Le cœur de Naruto avait du manquer quelques battements. Il ne sentait plus rien autour de lui si ce n'est que ses joues qui se mouillaient mais il ne savait pas exactement si c'était à cause des flocons de neige ou alors de ses larmes. En quelques mots, son monde s'était effondré. La tristesse laissa place à la colère. Il releva brusquement la tête, dégagea son poignet de la main de son père puis lança toute sa rage dans son regard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je supporte tout ça pour vous alors ! Vous ne m'aimez pas, ne m'avez jamais aimé alors pourquoi je vis sous vos conditions inhumaines !? Vous me traitez comme un jouet depuis que je suis né, vous ne m'avez jamais considéré comme un être humain ! Vous ne pensez qu'à l'argent, juste à l'argent, vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de mon malheur surtout … surtout ce jour là … où vous m'avez … envoyé chez …

- Nous avions besoin d'argent, un point c'est tout. Cesse des impertinences ! Tu vas être en retard.

- Alors c'était bien ce que je pensais … vous étiez au courant … il vous a payé … il vous a payé pour me violer !

- Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il te faisait, Naruto ! Tu t'énerveras un autre jour !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que … je n'arrive pas … à croire que tu oses me dire ça en face … »

Prit de sanglots, Naruto s'éloigna. Son dos était pris de convulsions tout à coup mais Masaharu était insensible à la douleur de son fils qu'il ne pouvait même pas considérer en tant que tel.

« Maintenant, tu te calmes, gronda Masaharu, tu vas entrer et te marier si tu ne veux recevoir la correction de ta vie !

- Je vous déconseille fortement de lever la main sur ma fiancée. »

La voix de Sasuke, portée avec une telle intensité, fit sursauter Masaharu qui s'éloigna aussitôt de son fils en pleure. Il lança un dernier regard noir à Naruto avant de se diriger vers la pagode. Il y'eut un affrontement du regard entre Sasuke et Masaharu mais ce fut de courte durée. Masaharu entre dans la pagode et Sasuke se rua vers sa fiancée.

« Naruto … »

Le cadet des Uchiwa posa ses mains contre les épaules de Naruto, le regarda échapper des larmes noircies par le maquillage disposé sur le contour de ses yeux. Sasuke laissa ses mains tomber jusqu'au dos de Naruto puis il le serra contre son cœur, cherchant à apaiser sa tristesse, sa rage, sa colère …

Naruto agrippa les épaules de Sasuke de toutes ses forces avec ses mains tremblantes. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, son sang si fort dans ses tempes et son âme ne savait plus où se réfugier dans ce monde qui ne lui semblait plus le même qu'auparavant.

Il cherchait réconfort dans les bras de l'être aimé, cherchait à soulager sa peine et ses larmes contre la peau chaude du cou de Sasuke. Ce monde auquel il avait souri pendant tant d'années, il était terne, empli de désillusions déplaisantes.

« Sasuke … Sasuke … »

À l'entente de son prénom, l'Uchiwa resserra plus fortement son étreinte autour de Naruto, jusqu'à sentir la forte chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

« Promets moi … promets moi que toi, tu ne me feras jamais de mal … promets moi … promets moi que toi, tu ne me laisseras jamais … »

Les yeux bleus comme la mer de Naruto croisèrent les siens, ses yeux dont on ne pouvait se lasser. Ils étaient pétillants de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues en roulant doucement pour s'engouffrer dans son cou. Sasuke apposa ses mais contre les joues trempés de fiancée et posa son front sur le sien.

« Promis, murmura t'il, promis »

Ce fut à ce moment, à l'échange de cette douce promesse un peu floue qu'ils se considérèrent comme unis, bien avant de s'échanger un anneau en or qui après réflexion, représentait beaucoup moins que des mots scellés dans leurs âmes éternellement.

Esclave de tant de souffrance, Naruto se sentit libéré dans les bras de Sasuke, si rassurants. Il n'avait pas à anticiper le fait que celui qu'il aime lui fasse du mal. Sasuke était doux, gentil …

« … Sasuke … »

* * *

La cérémonie se fit dans les normes et les traditions pour ensuite laisser place à la fête célébrant l'union de Sasuke et Naruto Uchiwa. Mikoto et Fugaku se montrèrent d'une amabilité sans égal auprès de leur belle-fille. Même comme apparaissant un peu froid, Fugaku souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille à Naruto, avec le sourire. Masaharu ne se montra plus de la soirée, quant à Umeka, elle semblait éviter son fils et son beau-fils. 

La fête fut constituée du traditionnel gâteau crémeux et écoeurant et du déballage des nombreux cadeaux. Absolument rien d'original mais la série d'évènement et de propos amusants, réussi à ranimer le sourire de Naruto.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous était d'une splendeur incomparable par ses décores japonais d'une richesse inestimable. Les murs de couleurs or et rouges, portaient des tableaux représentant des scènes de théâtres du XVIe siècle et de grandes baies vitrées affichaient la nuit d'hiver comme un tableau animé.

Naruto regardait Shikamaru qui lui, regardait inlassablement le frère aîné de Sasuke. N'y prêtant que peu attention, Naruto jugea que Shikamaru devait avoir un faible pour Itachi mais si il y avait prêté attention, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, il aurait vu la crainte et la colère dans les yeux de son coéquipier, comme si le génie de 200 de Q.I craignait que l'aîné Uchiwa fasse exploser une bombe.

Sakura et Ino rôdaient dans le coin avec un inhabituel sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si le mariage de Sasuke les réjouissait finalement mais n'importe qui y aurait vu la lueur de malveillance au fond de leurs yeux.

Naruto était aveugle au danger en ce jour qui l'avait fait passer par toute la gamme des émotions. Sasuke se faisait féliciter par tous les habitants de Konoha alors que Naruto avait su anticiper et surtout esquiver ce genre de situations gênantes et fatigantes.

Il préférait regarder les situations abracadabrantes qui se produisaient.

À commencer par Chôji qui s'empiffrait comme un goinfre du buffet dont plus personne ne s'approchait et puis Tenten qui s'accrochait au cou de Kankuro qui devait raconter une histoire fabuleusement fausse. Puis, ce n'était pas Neji là-bas qui embrassait … Kiba ? Bon, autant en rester là, pensa le blond en tournant la tête vers son mari qui, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, répondait à diverses personnes dont les identités lui étaient sûrement inconnus.

Naruto laissa son regard vagabonder vers les grandes baies vitrées, il admira les flocons qui tombaient et virevoltaient avec grâce.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

La voix de Sasuke le surpris une nouvelle fois mais ses sens se retrouvaient légèrement affaiblis dans un endroit empli d'un tel vacarme.

« Ah … euh … non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que … je regardais dehors … »

L'Uchiwa regarda aussi au dehors, à travers la baie vitrée mais il n'y trouva pas le même agrément que Naruto. Pour, lui ce n'était que de la neige mais Naruto semblait hypnotisé par les flocons blancs, comme un enfant devant une confiserie. À mieux l'observer, Sasuke devina que sa compagne était peut-être encore plus en mêlée dans ses pensées que dans les flocons blancs.

« À quoi penses-tu ? demanda finalement l'Uchiwa »

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke, ses grands yeux azures et tristes se plongeant dans ceux de son mari.

« … À mes parents …

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air vraiment … »

Naruto secoua aussitôt la tête avec un léger sourire, coupant la parole à l'Uchiwa dans trop le vouloir.

« Non, non, pas eux. Ce ne sont pas … pas vraiment mes vrais parents. Ils m'ont adopté …

- Pourtant j'étais persuadé que …

- À bien y réfléchir, je suis même bien contente de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec eux. De toute façon, de vrais parents ne se ferait pas payer pour envoyer leur fille se faire … désolée, je m'emporte. Laisse tomber … »

Pendant un moment, le timbre de la voix de Naruto avait prit une intonation de rage à son comble puis d'un seul coup, tout s'était écroulé. Naruto avait baissé la tête, regarder le sol puis sourit tristement. Non, c'était inutile de mêler Sasuke à ses affaires de famille et puis, c'était un jour de célébration, il devait exprimer la bonne humeur, faire bonne impression.

Le cœur épuisé de Naruto ne devait plus battre très fort.

« Dis moi tout. »

Naruto releva la tête vers Sasuke, celui-ci semblait sérieux et en colère mais pas en colère contre Naruto, en colère contre autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre …

« Pas aujourd'hui, soupira le blond, c'est sensé être un jour de célébration, pas un enterrement. »

Sasuke n'insista pas, le moment était évidemment mal placé pour placer ce sujet. Il laissa sa curiosité de côté.

C'est alors que retentit un bruit, celui d'une cuillère frappé contre un verre apparemment.

Le silence se fit et Sakura monta sur une chaise avec son verre et sa cuillère. Le sourire de la jeune kunoichi était resplendissant de malice.

« Un moment d'attention s'il vous plaît, déclara t'elle haut et fort, j'aimerai porter un toast ! »

Tous vinrent se placer autour de Sakura, certain avec un verre de champagne. Sasuke et Naruto approchèrent eux aussi, curieux de savoir quelles vœux de bonheur la jeune fille allait déclaré.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord féliciter les deux nouveaux mariés, dit-elle doucement »

Un torrent d'applaudissements retentit, les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto et Sasuke, des sourires de bonheur se formèrent …

Mais Naruto ne souriait pas. Il voyait le sourire de Sakura, son rictus légèrement malveillant …

La main de Naruto se crispa autour de celle de Sasuke.

« Oui, il en faut du courage, continua t'elle, surtout que Naruto est en fait … »

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Sasuke sentait sa main s'engourdir tant celle de Naruto la serrait.

La jeune kunoichi semblait vouloir faire languir tout le monde de sa réponse.

Naruto ne voulait pas que ce monde là aussi s'effondre. Son poing le démangeait, il avait envie de l'envoyer à Sakura, pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec ses paroles qu'il redoutait tant. Le savait-elle ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire à toute l'assemblée ?

« Va au diable, Sakura ! » Pensa t'il alors que ses joues s'enflammaient de rage.

Son regard croisa celui de Sakura, regard haineux qui fut reçut d'un regard malicieux …

« Je t'en prie, tais toi, murmura t'il »

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues …


	5. Confessions

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 4

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Drame …

Couple : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : La chanson est ''Linger'' de ''Cranberries'' vers euh … la moitié de la fic …

Note2 : OO !! 18 commentaires pour un chapitre !! Je vais commencer à avoir la grosse tête moi !!

Naruto : Tu l'as déjà ! --

Euh … peut-être … alors juste un peu … juste un peu trop ? Mais que ça vous empêche pas de lâcher vos commentaires, hein !  
Sinon, je remercie Megami de m'avoir donné le secret des fins sadiques :D  
Megami : Eh ! D'abord, penses-tu vraiment que tes lecteurs te suivraient si tu finissais sur ''Sasuke et Naruto se promirent un amour éternel'' ?  
Euh … nan … sûrement pas.  
Je remercie Keyko-san de son ô combien aimé commentaire qui m'a fait marrer comme c'est pas possible XD ! Je remercie l'hiver canadien (Oui ! C'est tout blanc dehors ! XD) qui est très inspirant et je remercie …  
Naruto : Nan mais t'as fini avec ta cérémonie des Oscars ? T'as des tas de lecteurs assoiffés de la suite là !  
Justement ! Je remercie tous ceux qui sont lâché des commentaires (Je vous adore :D) et les chansons de Yui Makino qui sont très inspirantes (Amrita et Jasmin en particulier :D) et maintenant, je me tais avant de me faire incendier d'avoir mis une note aussi longue.  
Naruto : C'est pas trop tôt --'

* * *

« Naruto est en fait … »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Sakura se préparait à cracher son venin tout en regardant sa victime avec toute la malveillance du monde.

« … Le réceptacle du démon renard, Kyuubi ! »

Les mots n'atteignirent nullement Naruto qui avait presque oublié cette parcelle de son être. Sa main qui enlaçait celle de Sasuke si violemment, se desserra doucement mais il la garda tout de même dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas si Sasuke réagirait mal à la déclaration mais l'Uchiwa n'avait montré aucun signe de surprise. Sasuke passa son bras autour des épaules de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui avant de déclarer froidement :

« Et alors !? »

Le regard empli d'assurance de jeune fille s'immobilisa, sembla se perdre comme un grain de sable dans une tornade, comme si son monde et sa détermination s'étaient éteints d'un seul coup. Elle recula, s'excusa furtivement de manière inaudible puis elle disparut aussitôt. Ino soupira aussitôt, omettant intentionnellement de s'avouer qu'elle était aussi coupable que Sakura dans cette histoire. Elle commença à parler à Mikoto, à lui dire à quel point elle était désolée pour le comportement de sa coéquipière, que Sakura était extrêmement jalouse … e.t.c

Sasuke n'en semblait pas plus ébranlé, il était resté impassible du début à la fin. Il s'inquiéta plutôt de l'état de Naruto mais celui-ci semblait s'être calmé. Il adressa un petit sourire à Sasuke.

« Un peu raté pour une journée de mariage, hein ? »

Sasuke opina de la tête puis regarda un court instant autour de lui pour surveiller les réactions. Les adultes semblaient choqués mais pas à cause de Naruto. Ils étaient choqués que la jeune fille ait osé faire part d'un sujet aussi tabou. Quand aux plus jeunes, ils étaient légèrement déboussolés et d'autres n'en comprenaient même pas la signification. Rien de bien grave tout compte fait.

« Tu étais déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Penses-tu franchement que j'aurais réagi comme ça si je n'étais pas au courrant, Naruto ? »

Le kitsune secoua doucement la tête. C'était plus qu'évident. C'est alors qu'une mélodie commença à se faire entendre, faisant couper le contact visuel au jeunes mariés qui regardèrent autour d'eux pour savoir d'où venait la musique. Ils ne se posèrent pas la question plus longtemps. Déjà, quelques personnes avaient gagné la piste de danse …

_« If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart »_

Tout d'abord un peu gêné, Sasuke s'était passé une main sur la nuque, se demandant comment inviter Naruto à danser mais le kitsune fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa les mains de Sasuke des siennes puis il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, un sourire incommodé et les joues légèrement rougies.

_« … But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger »_

Naruto avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke, ses mains agrippant son dos. Sasuke avait posé ses mains contre le dos de Naruto et lentement, ils avaient entamé une danse, légèrement gauche à ses débuts, elle prit de l'assurance, entra dans les normes.

Sasuke aimait être aussi près de Naruto, il aimait sentir les battements de son cœur, la chaleur de son corps. Il l'aimait tout simplement, elle n'était pas comme les autres, c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Il le serra légèrement plus contre lui puis Naruto éleva ses grands yeux bleus vers les siens, ses océans azures dans lesquels on avait envie de se noyer.

Sasuke lui sourit tout simplement, expression légèrement embarrassée qui fut reçut de la même manière.

Il dut se passer une éternité, peut-être que la chanson avait laissé place à un autre mais Naruto ne comptait plus le temps, ne le voyait plus passé. Il était bien, blotti dans les bras de Sasuke, à l'abri de tous les dangers, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas.

Il sentit la main de son mari se glisser sous son menton, le lever pour capter son regard.

« Tu veux venir avec moi, Naruto ? »

Où ? Naruto l'ignorait, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il avait juste confiance en Sasuke plus qu'en quiconque.

Sasuke avait pris la main de Naruto dans la sienne, l'avait serré et caressé dans une douce étreinte et l'avait entraîné plus loin. Ils quittèrent la salle et descendirent des escaliers, ceux qui menaient à la salle où avait eu lieu la cérémonie. Peu à peu, les voix, la musique et les bruits s'estompèrent jusqu'au silence.

La salle de cérémonie n'était plus la même, pensait Naruto en se laissant entraîner par Sasuke. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais tout avait gardé sa beauté, tout était même plus beau quand il était seul avec Sasuke.

Sasuke s'assit en tailleur sur un banc, celui de la huitième rangée. Il invita Naruto à faire de même et les deux jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent face à face dans un silence imposant, où chaque parole, chaque murmure ou soupir serait décuplé par l'écho de la pièce gigantesque.

« Naruto, je veux tout savoir de toi, déclara l'Uchiwa.

- Comme ça ? demanda Naruto. Sans raison précise ?

- Tu me fascines et tes … parents … ou peu importe, je veux savoir, tout savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, absolument tout, raconte moi.

- Maintenant ? Soupira t'il, c'est vrai que la journée est tellement gâchée que ça na changera absolument rien mais … »

Il s'arrêta dans son discours en sentant les mains de l'Uchiwa contre ses joues, ses mains chaudes et douces qui le faisait rougir doucement.

« D'accord, souffla t'il finalement. »

Sasuke sourit doucement devant le peu de résistance dont faisait preuve Naruto et l'invita à venir plus proche de lui. D'abord un peu embarrassé, Naruto vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasuke, sa tête contre sa poitrine, une de ses mains qui jouait nerveusement avec une des mèches noires d'ébène des cheveux de l'Uchiwa.

« Mon vrai père, commença t'il d'une voix un peu hésitante, était le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha … »

Il vit les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondir à la révélation et eut un petit sourire triste, il continua tout de même son récit.

« Il est mort en scellant le démon renard en moi, il voulait que je sois reconnu en tant qu'héroïne de Konoha pour emprisonner en moi un tel fardeau mais … ce fût le contraire. Les adultes me traitaient avec mépris, avec dédain … je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Umeka et Masaharu m'ont adopté mais leurs desseins étaient plutôt douteux. Masaharu était le coéquipier de mon vrai père, il était lui aussi très fort et avait été très jaloux à propos du poste d'Hokage qui ne lui avait pas été donné. Il m'a adopté après sa mort en prétendant qu'il allait m'élever aussi bien que mon père l'aurait fait mais en fait, je pense qu'il ne souhaitait que reporter sa haine sur moi, je pense même que c'est lui qui a suscité la haine des autres envers moi. Puis moi … j'ai grandi dans cette atmosphère étrange. Puis, Umeka souhaitait que je sois belle, alors elle m'empêchait de sortir l'été, l'automne et le printemps sauf pour aller à l'académie. Elle voulait que j'aie une peau pâle, aussi pâle que la tienne … »

À la prononciation de ses mots, Naruto commença à caresser la peau de Sasuke, de sa joue jusqu'à sa gorge. Il eut un micro sourire en sentant l'Uchiwa frissonner sous sa caresse.

« Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'étais tant jalouse de toi à l'académie, tu étais tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois, du moins … enfin bref. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, j'étais systématiquement seul et lorsque Masaharu ou Umeka me voyait en compagnie d'un autre enfant, ils faisaient tout pour que je ne le revois plus. Ils souhaitaient que je sois seule et détestée. J'ai été heureuse de rejoindre l'équipe 16, j'ai repris un peu d'assurance mais … j'ai perdu tout assurance … après. »

Les mots semblaient à présent plus durs pour Naruto. Sasuke le sentit et il entama une caresse contre son bras, pour le rassurer.

« … Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, ils m'ont envoyé chez un type … il disait que c'était mon oncle … un ami de la famille ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait emmené là … ils sont partis ensuite … et ce type … il m'a … »

Naruto leva ses grands yeux tristes vers Sasuke, les rebaissa aussitôt. Il sentait mal, honteux. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux.

« … violé, compléta t'il en fermant les yeux. Par la suite … je les ai entendu … je les ai vu compter de l'argent … se dire que ça avait été un grand coup, que ça avait rapporté énormément … ils avaient été payé par ce type … pour qu'il puisse abuser de moi. Je me suis fermé les yeux sur tout ça, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne leur en ai pas parlé … j'avais peur. »

Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent contre Naruto, il le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put.

« La suite … eh bien … ils ont voulu se faire de l'argent ou alors me faire souffrir encore plus, je ne sais plus trop. Il savait à quel point je te détestais quand j'étais ado … alors … je suppose que partant de ce point et du fait que tes parents sont riches, ils ont cherché à me marier à toi. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que je tomberais amoureuse de toi. »

Sasuke sourit doucement, mêlé entre le dégoût que lui aspirais les parents de sa compagne et l'amour qu'il lui portait à lui.

« Naruto, tes parents ne toucheront rien côté argent … et je te jure que … que je vais leur faire regretter ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Sa voix imbibée de colère, il caressait tout de même les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, un peu plus durement certes. Ses pensées semblaient ailleurs, son regard était devenu pourpre, la colère avait activé son sharingan. Naruto frissonna un court instant en apercevant les yeux rouges à travers la pénombre mais aussitôt, le regard de l'Uchiwa se radoucit, ses prunelles reprirent leurs teintes naturelles et il adressa un semblant de sourire moqueur à Naruto.

« Je te fais peur ? demanda t'il, légèrement sarcastique. »

Naruto secoua hâtivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu m'as juste surprise, répliqua t'il, j'ai vu le sharingan qu'une fois dans ma vie … bah deux maintenant …

- Par mon frère, ne ?

- Évidemment par ton frère ! C'était la pire mission de ma vie … on a du se faire secourir par tous les jounin de Konoha tellement on était dans le pétrin.

- C'était ça la pire mission de ta vie ?

- Bah … on se débrouillait plutôt bien autrement. Avec Shikamaru et Kiba dans l'équipe, c'était même … plutôt difficile de rater une mission. »

Naruto resta nostalgique aux souvenirs qui affluaient en lui, aux différentes missions qu'il avait accompli en compagnie de l'équipe 16 puis il pensa à la situation de Sasuke. Tout de même, Sakura et Ino dans la même équipe que lui, ça ne devait pas être évident. Il sourit à cette seule pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- Oh … rien … j'essayais de t'imaginer entouré de Sakura et Ino, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- ... C'est sûrement pire que tu le penses.

- Sûrement, murmura Naruto. »

Le kitsune inspira puis expira doucement, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions antécédentes. Il se sentait encore en compote d'avoir tant pleuré, de s'être tant confié. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Sasuke était tendre envers lui, plus que personne ne l'avait été auparavant. Lui aussi l'aimait mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à part égal. Il ne rendait pas assez à Sasuke ce qui lui, il lui donnait, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Sasuke mais il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il était un mec. Peut-être que …

« Sasuke …

- Hm ?

- Tu permets … que je m'absente une minute ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Naruto grimaça un sourire en secouant légèrement sa tête pour trouver une réponse.

« Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, ok ? »

L'Uchiwa n'en demanda pas plus, il aimait les mots que Naruto venait de prononcer …

Naruto se leva promptement, porta ses yeux sur l'immense fenêtre à sa droite et aperçut une silhouette féminine qu'il connaissait trop bien. Sans un mot de plus, il gagna la sortie de la pagode, courut à toute jambe pour rattraper l'individu.

« UMEKA ! »

La femme se retourna, affichant clairement une mine ahurie. D'ailleurs, Naruto l'avait toujours appelé ''maman'', aussi loin qu'elle se le rappelle. Ça la blessait ? Non, pas le moins du monde. Après tout, ce n'était que Naruto …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Naruto ? »

Son ton était ferme, légèrement agacé. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Il semblait déterminé, il n'avait pas peur de cette femme. Il courut encore un peu sur la neige glacé jusqu'à arriver face à Umeka.

« Umeka … je veux … que tu m'apprennes ce jutsu … celui dont vous parliez tant Masaharu et toi. C'est la dernière chose que je te demanderais. »


	6. Trop tard

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 5

Auteure : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Drame …

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Vraiment désolée pour la suite qui a longtemps tardée mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps entre travail et étude … et cadeaux de Noël ! Je me ruine en mangas (et même pas pour moi T-T). Dur de trouver ce qui plaira à tout le monde (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pour la sœur, Bleach pour la colocataire, One Piece pour le meilleur ami … e.t.c) ! Bref, là je me perds complètement XD. Alors voilà la suite mais la suite de cette suite va tarder … je concocterais tout ça pendant les vacances de Noël si j'ai le temps. Bonne lecture !

Note : Pour Ishimaru, je n'arrive pas à voir ton lien T-T …

* * *

Umeka resta interdite devant la demande de Naruto. Elle ne s'y attendait pas en fait. Elle considérait que Naruto ne lui parlerait plus depuis l'incident avec Masaharu. Elle hésita un moment, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu dire oui immédiatement mais qui ça aurait avantagé ? Elle ou lui ? D'un côté, ce mariage lui rapporterait plus d'argent en étant durable mais après l'accrochage de ce matin …

« S'il te plaît, supplia Naruto. »

La brune soupira, marquant un instant de réflexion. Naruto lui serait redevable par la suite, pas vrai ? Elle ne connaissait pas les intentions de Naruto en utilisant ce jutsu. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que son fils adoptif était tombé amoureux du cadet Uchiwa. Pourrait-elle profiter de la situation pour effectuer du chantage ? Les pensées qu'elle eut par la suite réussirent à la faire accéder à la demande de son fils.

« Bien … d'accord mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors fais un effort cette fois.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus.

- Très bien. Faisons vite alors. »

Umeka rassembla rapidement toutes les informations dans sa tête en élevant les yeux au ciel puis elle fixa Naruto de son regard des plus sérieux.

« Écoute-moi bien Naruto car je ne répéterai pas ce que j'ai dit. Le _Kaizou no jutsu_ est de loin supérieur au _Henge no jutsu. _Le jutsu transforme complètement ton organisme et pas en apparence seulement. C'est un jutsu interdit mais indétectable. Il est facile à apprendre mais à l'utiliser à long terme, il peut y'avoir des problèmes, des maux de tête ou … je n'en sais rien après tout, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé personnellement. »

Elle montra les signes à Naruto, lui enseigna la manière de concentrer son chakra en quelques minutes à peine, le temps dont ils disposaient.

« Essaye maintenant. »

Naruto hésita un court instant puis en se rappelant que l'homme qu'il avait épousé se trouvait dans la pagode à l'attendre, il exécuta minutieusement les gestes en fermant les yeux, en priant pour qu'il réussisse le jutsu du premier coup. C'était rare, certes mais … avec une détermination à son paroxysme, rien n'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sa gorge était sèche, son cœur se serrait …

« _Kaizou no jutsu !_ »

Une épaisse fumée blanche se forma autour de Naruto et se condensa rapidement dans l'air. Après un instant, Naruto s'autorisa à ouvrir les paupières mais il sentait déjà qu'un changement avait opéré. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et tâta mais il sentait que c'était loin d'être artificiel cette fois. Son regard se porta automatiquement vers Umeka.

« Je … j'ai réussi ? demanda t'il

- On dirait bien, marmonna Umeka.

- Doumo arigato okaa-san … euh … Umeka … »

Naruto exécuta une révérence de politesse ou plutôt de remerciement à l'égard de sa mère adoptive puis sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et se mit à courir jusqu'à la pagode, la neige tombait avec la même intensité, la tempête s'agitait au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il courrait avec la rapidité d'un éclair qui déchire le ciel de sa couleur flamboyante.

Derrière lui, Umeka le regardait sans savoir quoi penser exactement … qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment amer au fond du cœur ?

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ne fut pas aussi mouvementée. Sasuke et Naruto avaient regagné la salle principale et se préparaient à déballer des cadeaux sans grande joie. Après tout, c'était des cadeaux de mariage. Le premier présent … un mixeur et puis … un grille-pain … et puis tiens ! Un grille-pain ! Sasuke crut halluciner en voyant la pile de cadeaux déballés dont douze étaient des grille-pains. Il avait cru inutile que sa mère prépare une liste de cadeaux à acheter mais après réflexion, ça avait peut-être une certaine importance.

Sakura ne s'était pas montrée de tout le reste de la soirée et Ino se faisait plutôt discrète.

Peu à peu, les invités quittèrent les lieux, félicitant une dernière fois les jeunes mariés. La salle se retrouva presque vide en peu de temps. Itachi, Shikamaru, Mikoto et Fugaku furent les derniers encore là. Mikoto semblait apprécier énormément Naruto. Elle lui parlait allégrement depuis peu sans cesser de le complimenter.

« Maman … »

La voix monocorde son fils aîné sortit Mikoto de sa conversation avec sa nouvelle belle-fille. Elle se retourna, encoure toute souriante, vers Itachi.

« Oui ?

- On devrait y'aller. Sasuke et Naruto devront bientôt partir. »

Mikoto hocha doucement la tête d'haut en bas puis elle adressa encore quelques vœux à Naruto avant de le quitter et de rejoindre Fugaku. Ils quittèrent la pagode ensemble. Naruto alla voir son coéquipier qui n'avait pas sourcillé de la soirée. Shikamaru avait toujours l'air blasé mais il l'avait l'air encore plus ce soir. Il était étonnant que le grand brun n'ait pas quitté la fête avant.

« Tu n'avais vraiment rien à faire ce soir, ne ?

- … Peut-être bien, soupira le brun en roulant les yeux.

- Ta mère t'a jeté dehors ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici alors que t'es toujours le premier à quitter une fête ?

- Je n'avais rien à faire ce soir. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, exprimant assez bien le fait que tout ça était bien étrange mais il ne resta pas comme ça bien longtemps devant l'expression blasé du brun. Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à mentir après tout.

« Vas, dit le génie après un instant de silence, ton mari t'appelle. »

Naruto regarda en direction de Sasuke et en effet, celui-ci lui fit immédiatement signe de le suivre. C'était bientôt ''la nuit de noce'' et jamais le blond ne s'était senti aussi perturbé de toute son existence. Le cas de son coéquipier lui parut bien vite anodin et il alla rejoindre Sasuke. Itachi et Shikamaru furent les derniers encore présents dans un silence pesant. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, d'ailleurs celui de Shikamaru n'avait pas lâché l'Uchiwa de toute la soirée. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un affrontement visuel avant que le Nara lâche les premiers mots.

« Finalement, tu n'as pas gâché le mariage de ton frère.

- Mais ça tu le savais déjà Shikamaru.

- Non.

- Et on t'a calculé 200 de Q.I, hein ?

- Tu es imprévisible. »

Le détenteur du sharingan approcha davantage du brun, jusqu'à ce que seul quelques centimètres les séparent.

« Sors avec moi, murmura Itachi.

- En quel honneur ? Tu penses faire du chantage avec moi ? Ça ne marche pas. Tu aimes trop ton frère pour lui faire du tort. Si tu avais voulu lui dire la vérité, tu lui aurais dit depuis longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas lui faire du tort de lui dire la vérité. Il croit être marié à une fille.

- Il est heureux.

- Parce qu'il croit être marié à une fille mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera très heureux en apprenant que Naruto est un mec.

- Il le saura bien tôt ou tard mais tu ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction.

- À moins que Naruto lui mente pour le reste de sa vie.

- Et toi, tu veux que je sorte avec toi pour assurer le secret de Naruto ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous êtes tous tarés dans la famille Uchiwa. »

Itachi ne lui répondit que par un micro sourire. Avec un peu de chance, Sasuke est comme son frère, pensa le brun en regardant l'Uchiwa. Il fit travailler ses méninges, cherchant à déceler la vérité entre les yeux onyx de son vis-à-vis mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'était pas le seul génie dans cette pièce. Que devait-il privilégier ? Le secret de Naruto ou son honneur ?

* * *

_**2 semaines plus tard … **_

Naruto et Sasuke étaient revenus depuis déjà trois jours, ils étaient en plein déménagement pour le moment, quelque part sous le soleil de plomb entrain de transporter une multitude de cartons bruns. Les cheveux de Naruto avaient repris leur teint blond après quelques lavages et le soleil les rendait encore plus clair et étincelant ce jour-là. Konoha était toujours la même ville ensoleillée qui abritait des espaces verdoyants magnifiques et même en ayant vu une des plus belles villes au monde en lune de miel, Naruto préférait cette ville à toute autre. Sasuke était allé chercher des cartons chez ses parents alors que Naruto était aller prendre ses affaires chez les siens. En ce moment, le blond était sur la route de sa nouvelle maison. Il avait un peu de mal à regarder devant lui. Les cartons qu'il portait barraient sa vue. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne vit pas son coéquipier ainsi que son compagnon canin arriver à toute vitesse. Par contre il sentit bien ce dernier foncer sur lui. Son carton fit un vol plané contre le mur le plus proche et il se retrouva écrasé sous un gros chien blanc.

« Kiba ! » Grogna le blond en se relevant sur ses coudes et en lançant un regard noir au maître-chien qui chevauchait Akamaru.

Le châtain adressa un sourire désolé à son coéquipier pour toute réponse et ordonna aussitôt à Akamaru de reculer pour laisser son coéquipier se relever, ce que le blond fit aussitôt pour aller récupérer son carton ainsi que la multitude d'objets qui s'en était échappé.

« Eh … si tu veux, Akamaru peut te porter ton carton, proposa Kiba en se passant une main sur la nuque.

- C'est pas de refus, soupira le blond avec une mine boudeuse. »

Akamaru fut donc chargé du gros carton brun. Kiba et Naruto marchaient à côté de lui.

« Depuis quand t'es rentré ?

- Trois jours.

- Et t'es pas venu me voir avant !?

- Désolé Kiba, j'avais plein de papiers à remplir et y'a le déménagement.

- Eh bah ! En tout cas, tu sais pas ce que t'as manqué !

- Sakura s'est suicidée ?

- Pire que ça !

Le blond cessa de marcher un instant et il se tourna vers le maître-chien en haussant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, reprit le châtain, figure-toi que Shikamaru sort avec Itachi-san !

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent aussitôt en entendant la nouvelle. Itachi ? Shikamaru ? Ensemble ? Quelque chose clochait. Il aurait pu jurer que le brun avait un faible pour la grande blonde du désert. Et puis … peut-être que oui finalement. Vu la manière dont il regardait l'aîné Uchiwa lors de son mariage.

- Ça alors …

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

- … Bah ouais.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence bloqué par les pensées de Naruto qui se demandait ce qui se tramait entre Itachi et Shikamaru. Le maître-chien rompit le silence une nouvelle fois.

« Au fait Naruto, la mauvaise humeur Uchiwa, c'est contagieux ou quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Je sais pas, t'as pas souri depuis que je t'ai croisé. Ça te ressemble pas.

- Nan … j'ai juste vraiment mal à la tête. »

Kiba se contenta de cette explication, il n'harcela pas le blond de question comme il aurait eu envie de le faire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, il remarqua tout de même que le blond ralentissait considérablement la marche. Il semblait affaibli, peut-être par le déménagement. Il continua d'avancer sans poser de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son coéquipier s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

« Naruto !! »

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il ne vit qu'une lumière bien aveuglante braquée sur ses yeux. Il remua un peu sur le côté pour apercevoir le visage de l'Hokage de Konoha, son air sévère toujours au rendez-vous. Il se redressa douloureusement à cause d'une migraine qui semblait bien tenace et regarda Tsunade en clignant légèrement des yeux à cause de la lumière.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu t'es évanoui, Naruto. »

Le blond hocha la tête. C'était sûrement à cause du soleil. Ça lui donnait vraiment mal à la tête en ce moment. Après un instant, il sauta hors du lit dans lequel il était allongé et s'étira longuement. Ce n'était pas le soleil qui allait le déranger aujourd'hui ! Il avait une tonne de choses à faire.

« Naruto, je sais que tu as utilisé un jutsu interdit. »

Le blond s'immobilisa d'un seul coup à la phrase de l'Hokage. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Comment est-ce que vous …

- Ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu l'annules immédiatement. Tu pourras le refaire après … »

Naruto haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Il composa quelques signes de ses doigts et aussitôt, une épaisse fumée blanche se forma autour de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se condensa, Naruto n'avait toujours pas repris son apparence habituelle …

« Que … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Il est trop tard Naruto, tu aurais du cesser ce jutsu bien avant … »


	7. De secret en secret

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 6

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Drame, fin TRÈS sadique (C'est devenu un genre maintenant …)

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Je m'excuse d'être si prévisible T-T. Aussi, j'avais des tonnes de travaux à faire mais quand j'ai vu que l'ordinateur était libre (c'est un exploit chez moi), j'ai pas pu résister au fait d'écrire la suite pour mes ô combien aimés lecteurs :D. Je suis assez sadique sur mes fins de chapitre, celui-là ne fait pas exception à la règle mais euh … je pense que le niveau de sadisme est moins élevé (euh … ça, c'est mon avis, hein XD)

Note 2 : Idée hautement plagiée à Megami pour sa fic ''Poussière d'ange'' (publiée sur notre compte). Ceux qui connaissent … je vous ai spoiler XD … ceux qui connaissent pas … n'allez pas voir avant d'avoir lu mon chapitre è-é ! XD

Note 3 : Ok, je bombarde d'ItaShika dans ce chapitre et vraiment désolée à ceux qui n'aime pas mais vous n'allez pas les supporter très longtemps de toute façon …

Note 4 : (Euh oui, ça fait beaucoup …) Ishimaru, j'ai trouvé le fanart dont tu parlais :D ! C'est vrai que ça fait penser à ma fic …

* * *

Shikamaru rêvassait dans un coin délaissé de la ville de Konoha. Un petit café non loin de la forêt où presque personne n'avait habitude de venir. Le propriétaire pouvait au moins avoir la satisfaction de dire qu'il avait un client constant. Le brun aimait le calme, le silence ainsi qu'avoir toujours le ciel à porté de vue. Dans ce coin, il était servi. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir et ce n'était pas avec les mille et un problème de Naruto ou avec un garçon survolté comme Kiba qu'il allait réussir. Son équipe ne lui avait jamais été d'une grande aide côté calme. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa vie était un vrai cauchemar depuis tout le monde savait qu'il ''sortait'' avec Itachi. Alors qu'il avait semblé invisible aux yeux des filles, elles semblaient toutes le remarquer avec des ''Quel dommage qu'il soit gay ! Je le trouve tellement mignon'' maintenant puis Ino qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était déçue ! Elle disait que puisque Sasuke était marié, elle avait une chance avec son frère aîné mais maintenant qu'il était gay, elle n'avait plus de chance avec personne. Dieu soit loué, cette blondasse n'était pas sa coéquipière. Ce qui l'agaçait dans cette histoire, c'était d'être devenu un centre d'attraction. Il ne pouvait pas passer dans la rue sans être pointé du doigt, aucune chance de passer inaperçu comme autrefois. Prisonnier de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée imminente de son petit-ami officiel. Il sursauta légèrement en le voyant s'asseoir face à lui.

« Je t'ai fait peur, le génie ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Itachi, je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Arrête tout de suite … »

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil. Shikamaru reprit son discours sans quitter son air blasé.

« Tu fais ça pour ton frère, ne me dis pas que j'ai tort. Tu prépares le terrain pour lui. Tes parents et même lui n'auront pas d'autres choix que d'être plus chauds à cette idée mais c'est inutile, tu le sais bien … ils vont tout de même rejeter Naruto si ils savent qu'il est un mec. Même si toi, tu sors avec moi.

- Pas si Sasuke tiens à Naruto.

- Tu as vraiment tout mis en œuvre pour que la relation entre ton frère et Naruto fonctionne … mais toi, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça sans raison, Itachi.

- Tu viens marcher avec moi ? Ça craint ici. »

Shikamaru lui accorda. Après tout, il n'obtiendrait aucune information de l'Uchiwa autrement. Il se leva et le suivit. Ils gagnèrent ensemble le centre de la ville, toujours aussi bourdonnant d'activité. Les gens les regardaient de manière peu discrète en chuchotant des choses très évidentes. Le manipulateur d'ombre sursauta une nouvelle fois en sentant la main de l'Uchiwa se glisser dans la sienne sans lui donner d'explication. Ils marchèrent encore en silence un moment.

« Tu penses que je fais ça pour autre chose que mon frère, Shikamaru ?

- En effet, marmonna le brun.

- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ?

- À toi de me le dire.

- Embrasse moi et je te le dirai. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie de 200 de Q.I pour comprendre qu'Itachi ne dévoilerait jamais le pourquoi du comment mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Itachi avant de les décoller rapidement et se s'essuyer rapidement la bouche d'un revers de main. Légèrement, surpris, Itachi mit un certain temps à revenir à lui-même.

« On se verra plus tard, mon ange, murmura Itachi. »

L'Uchiwa partit et Shikamaru ne fit rien pour le retenir, beaucoup trop déboussolé par son manque de jugement sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il y'avait une chose qui était claire dans son esprit. Le bonheur de Sasuke était la réponse au problème d'Itachi. Alors, quel était ce problème ?

* * *

« QUOI ?! C'est une blague n'est-ce pas !? Vous voulez ma mort !? Je suis un mec, y'a aucun doute là-dessus ! Je ne vais pas rester une fille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour un putain de jutsu !

- Voyons, Naruto calme-t …

- D'ailleurs, je vais inverser ce jutsu ! Je vais y arriver ! Donnez-moi cinq minutes et …

- CALME-TOI ! »

La voix forte de l'Hokage calma momentanément Naruto.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme. »

Naruto se rassit sur son lit d'hôpital, le cœur battant jusqu'à sa nuque et la respiration saccadée.

« Naruto, il est normal que tu ne puisses plus revenir à ton apparence si tout ton organisme doit porter quelque chose que seul une femme peut porter …

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- En d'autres mots Naruto … tu es enceinte. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, posa ses mains contre son ventre puis commença à balbutier quelques mots incohérents.

« Geuh … je … mais … euh … ce … est …. Impossible …

- Et pourtant, soupira l'Hokage. »

Le blond mit un temps à réagir, à comprendre l'étendu du problème. Lui, Naruto Uchiwa, portait l'héritier de son mari. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ok, il avait déjà couché avec Sasuke et pas qu'une seule fois mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que ''ça'' c'était possible. Il regarda son ventre … et s'imagina … vivre 9 mois pour un gosse, 9 mois de plus à faire semblant d'être une fille, 9 mois à mentir encore à Sasuke. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était mêlé entre la peur et la surprise, sans compter la confusion.

« Hokage-sama … je veux … je veux stopper ça tout de suite … je veux redevenir moi …

- Tu peux en effet demander un avortement mais …

- Oui ! Un avortement ! S'il vous plaît Hokage-sama !

- Ne décide pas sur un coup de tête, Naruto, s'il te plaît, réfléchis bien à ce qu'implique un avortement.

- Je sais très bien tout ça, Hokage-sama mais je ne peux pas, j'en serais incapable ! Je ne veux pas être une fille, je n'en peux plus !

- Tu l'es bien pour Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne suis pas complètement une fille mais si … si je mets au monde un gosse … c'est dégradant pour moi-même ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas !

- Bien … je comprends, je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous dès maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

- Oui … merci. »

* * *

Le rendez-vous fut en effet programmé très rapidement. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de marcher beaucoup. Le bureau du médecin se trouvait au même hôpital, un étage plus bas. Il n'y vit que quelques jeunes filles dont son propre nom devait leur être inconnu. Il se sentait honteux, n'osait pas regarder autre chose que le sol. C'était dégradant. Il regardait son ventre et l'image d'un bébé, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel et aux cheveux d'un noir ébène lui apparue mais il s'interdit d'imaginer au-delà. Il ne pouvait pas donner vie à un môme, c'était ainsi. De un, il se trouvait trop jeune et de deux, il voulait rester un mec, seulement un peu plus que maintenant. Au risque de passer pour une fille complètement garçon manqué, c'était déjà mieux que de donner vie.

« Naruto ? »

Le blond sursauta et éleva les yeux vers celui ou celle qui l'interpellait. Il sentit battre son cœur très fort en voyant Sakura. Mince ! Pas elle. Il mordit bien fort sa lèvre inférieure en affichant clairement une mine inquiète.

« Voyons … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, scrutant son visage de ses yeux émeraude. Naruto baissait la tête sans oser répondre au contact visuel de Sakura. Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle méchanceté le soir de son mariage qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle allait faire autrement aujourd'hui. Elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal mais en même temps, il avait assez peur de ses réaction parfois imprévisibles.

« … Tu es enceinte ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, baissant la tête encore plus bas si seulement c'était possible. Il sursauta au contact de la main de Sakura contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolée, murmura t'elle, pour l'autre soir … je ne voulais pas … tu vois, j'ai toujours aimé Sasuke, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle. J'ai été jalouse … très jalouse même mais je … ne pensais pas aller aussi loin. Je comprends que Sasuke t'ait choisi toi et pas une autre. Il t'aime, ça c'est certain. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton mariage comme ça, je m'en excuse.

- C'est bon … ce n'est pas grave.

- Merci … »

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« Naruto … raconte-moi tout. »

Le blond hésita un moment à tout raconter à le jeune fille mais son regard était si confiant. Elle palpait la sincérité.

« … Oui, je suis enceinte, dit-il en soupirant, mais je ne suis pas prête du tout … pas prête à assumer ça. Je sais bien que Sasuke n'attend que ça mais … je ne peux pas. Je préfère lui mentir pour le moment … pour toujours. Je ne sais pas. »

Sakura s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par une voix plus forte que la sienne.

« Uchiwa Naruto. »

Une femme en blouse blanche qui devait bien avoir dans la quarantaine venait de sortir de son bureau avec une pile de papiers à la main. Elle avait un air sévère qu'on reconnaissait à la plupart des docteurs de l'établissement. Naruto adressa un dernier regard à Sakura. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui adressant un dernier murmure « Courage ! »

* * *

Shikamaru avait réfléchi toute la journée sur le pourquoi du comment sans pouvoir en déduire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il en aurait bien parlé à son père qui était reconnu comme un génie tout comme son fils mais pour le moment, son père assumait le fait que son fils était ''gay'', ce qui était dur à porter dans la famille. Sa mère avait insisté pour rencontrer Itachi mais il avait refusé, prétendant que ce dernier se montrait timide. Ce qui était complètement faux, évidemment. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait marché jusqu'au domicile de son ''petit-ami''. Il ne savait pas trop comment il y'était arrivé. Les mots ''mon ange'' résonnaient dans son esprit en boucle et il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ça. Il avait trop de questions à poser à Itachi en fait. Il frappa à la porte du domicile de l'Uchiwa et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi lui ouvrit la porte. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant le génie devant lui.

« Déjà de retour ?

- J'ai besoin de réponses, Itachi.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Le brun hésita un court instant, par gêne mais il avança un peu et déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Itachi, d'un mouvement un peu bloqué par toute la timidité qu'il portait à faire un tel geste. Il fut surpris de sentir les mains d'Itachi se poser contre son dos pour le serrer plus fortement contre lui. Itachi n'approfondit pas son baiser, il laissa aussitôt le génie comme si son geste le surprenait lui-même.

« Entre, dit-il finalement. »

Le Nara ne fit pas prier. Il entra dans la vaste demeure du ténébreux. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir sur un tatami près d'une table basse. Il se retrouvèrent assis l'un devant l'autre, l'Uchiwa attendant patiemment que Shikamaru pose ses questions.

« Itachi … si tu veux que Sasuke soit heureux, c'est forcément parce que tu vas faire quelque chose qui le rendra malheureux. Alors je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Tu pousses ton raisonnement trop loin, Shikamaru. Étant enfant unique, tu ne comprends peut-être pas le fait que de voir son frère heureux est quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'on a pas forcément de voir s'éteindre du jour au lendemain.

- J'ai du mal à le croire …

- Tu réfléchis trop, je te l'ai déjà dit. En fait, tu ne cherches qu'un prétexte pour venir me voir.

- Toi tu cherches à m'intimider pour que je laisse tomber l'affaire, Itachi. Sinon, pourquoi me demanderais-tu de t'embrasser chaque fois que je veux obtenir des réponses ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Tu n'es pas gay.

- Et toi, tu l'es ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, Itachi. Tu vas faire quelque chose de mal, je ne sais pas quoi …

- Si tu couches avec moi, je te dirai tout.

- C'est ça, arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu, Itachi. J'en ai ma claque que tu me fasses tourner en bourrique. »

Shikamaru se leva, légèrement frustré, se préparant à quitter la maison du ténébreux.

« Ce que tu ne supportes pas mon ange, c'est de ne pas être le seul génie de Konoha. »

Le Nara ne répondit pas à la provocation de l'Uchiwa. Il se contenta de sortir de du domicile d'Itachi, les mains dans les poches et l'expression plutôt frustrée. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dehors qu'il sentit les bras de son petit-ami lui entourer la taille et le menton de celui-ci se poser sur son épaule. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du Nara.

« Excuse-moi, Shikamaru …

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Pas pour ça. Pour ce qui se passera plus tard. Ne me juge pas sur ce qui arrivera, ne tire pas trop vite les conclusions et ne me hais pas.

- Explique-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors comment veux-tu que je ne te juge pas pour quelque chose qui se passera plus tard ?

- Tu comprendras, mon ange. Je ne peux rien te dire, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me haïr.

- Itachi, s'il te plaît …

- Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas. »

Le Nara sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Itachi déposer un baiser contre sa nuque puis plus rien. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Itachi avait disparu et il n'eut pas le cœur de retourner chez le ténébreux pour qu'il le fasse tourner en bourrique une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Naruto avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin. Il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules et c'était franchement rassurant. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moment pour avouer à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas une fille comme il le croyait mais il avait décidé d'attendre encore quelques semaines.

Il avait gagné le quartier Uchiwa et il y avait croisé Shikamaru mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Peut-être en colère pour je ne sais quoi ou perdu dans une de ses grandes réflexions. Le carré que formait le Nara avec ses mains prouva à Naruto que le deuxième choix était le bon.

Le blond avait seulement envie de voir Sasuke, de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui raconter ses milles et un malheur … du moins, ceux qui était avouables.

Il gagna rapidement sa nouvelle maison, entra par les portes coulissantes et appela rapidement le nom de son mari.

« Sasuke ! »

Aucune réponse. Le brun devait être dans le jardin ou dans une pièce plus lointaine. Après tout, la maison était si grande …  
Il se déchaussa et fit le tour de la maison, des pièces les plus éloignées pour commencer mais il ne trouva personne. Il fut étonné de trouver Sasuke dans la cuisine entrain de taper sur une tasse de café avec une cuillère, l'air songeur et impassible. L'Uchiwa ne se tourna même pas lorsque Naruto entra dans la pièce.

« Tu me fais la gueule ? demanda le blond »

Aucune réponse, Sasuke devait être assez de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas rare pour un Uchiwa d'être de mauvaise humeur mais normalement, il ne résistait pas bien longtemps à Naruto. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke mais il se fit rejeter violemment par son mari.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Franchement, t'es chiant ce soir, Sasuke …

- La seule personne chiante ce soir, c'est toi Naruto. »

Jamais Sasuke n'avait osé dire de telles paroles à Naruto. Le blond l'entendait souvent dire quelques insultes à tout le monde mais jamais à lui. Du moins, pas depuis qu'ils avaient atteint une certaine maturité. Ils se disputaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits mais ça avait changé depuis ce temps … du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« Ouais ben ça va, ne passe pas trop tes nerfs sur moi surtout !

- Arrête ton petit jeu, t'es franchement hypocrite Naruto !

- Et en quel honneur ? »

L'Uchiwa laissa tomber la cuillère sur laquelle il faisait ses nerfs depuis le début et il se leva, face à Naruto, lui faisant part de toute sa colère en un regard.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous ! Et là … là j'apprends … le plus … le truc le plus … dégueulasse que t'aurais pu me cacher … »

Le poing de l'Uchiwa atterrit contre le mur dans un coup de tonnerre alors que Naruto blêmissait à vue d'œil …

« Sasuke … de quoi tu parles ? »


	8. La rage des anges

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 7

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), OOC (pour quelques personnages seulement mais si on considère les évènement et la situation alors peut-être pas si OOC que ça … hum … mouais, ça reste à voir), Drame, fin TRÈS sadique (C'est devenu un genre maintenant …)

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Je me fais vieille -- … le 25 décembre (Date très nulle pour un anniversaire soi dit en passant …), je vais avoir … ah nan, je le dirai pas, j'ai honte XD mais quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs car mes chapitres sont influencés par mes humeurs … euh … en fait, j'ai commencé cette fic en me disant ''bon un truc léger, de l'humour, quoi'' et j'ai fini en drame XD ! Je m'excuse à tous les lecteurs qui ont quitté cette fic en cours de route en se disant ''Putain mais ça devient n'importe quoi Oo''.

Note 2 : Grosses disputes pendant la majeure partie du chapitre, vous être prévenus. Aussi j'aimerai annoncer au monde entier (euh …) que j'ai plus de cent commentaires :D ! Bravo au ou à la centième commentateur ou commentatrice qui est … euh … quelqu'un veut compter ? Et merci à tous pour vos commentaires :D Je vous adore ! Le chapitre qui suit … est ''the'' punch de l'histoire … ou plutôt … comment les choses vont aller mal pour tout le monde après ''the'' punch. Après ça, il n'y aura plus que quatre chapitres, je crois ... Bref, bonne lecture :D

Lexique :

- **_Shinjimae_** – Va en enfer

- **_Donna ni washi o karaseteiru _**– Si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire chier.

- **Doke **– Dégage

(Comment vous voyez, ce chapitre s'annonce très joyeux. Merci à Megami pour ce merveilleux vocabulaire … XD)

* * *

« À ton avis ? » 

Soi Sasuke avait appris qu'il était un mec, soi il savait qu'il était enceinte mais franchement, le deuxième choix était déjà moins pire que le premier. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke pris d'un tel accès de colère. Naruto eut presque pitié du mur en y voyant le trou formé par le poing de son brun. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait trop de secrets pour Sasuke et il ne savait pas trop duquel l'Uchiwa parlait. Ce fut un silence pesant qui s'installa. Naruto regardait Sasuke avec de grands yeux tristes comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et Sasuke avait un regard empli de colère. Le blond ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Tu aurais du me le dire !

- On peut savoir de quoi tu parles à la fin !? Merde, c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu commences à m'accuser de je sais pas trop quoi et tu ne me dis même pas de quoi ! T'es franchement chiant, Sasuke !

- Pas autant que toi !

- Crache le morceau à la fin !

- Tu aurais du me dire que t'étais enceinte au lieu de courir te faire avorter ! »

Le blond aurait pu souffler, se dire ''ouf, au moins, il sait pas que je suis un mec''. Au lieu de ça, il s'emporta davantage …

« Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps !

- Je te signale que t'es entrain de parler de notre enfant, pas d'une chirurgie plastique !

- Y'a pas d'enfant qui tienne là-dedans, y'a rien, rien de vivant encore !

- T'es qu'une immature, Naruto ! On aurait pu se débrouiller, on n'a pas 13 ans quand même !

- Immature toi-même, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'énerves comme un con au lieu de prendre les choses calmement ! On n'a pas l'âge d'élever un gosse et de toute façon je le plaindrais ce pauvre gosse si il devait t'avoir comme père, ce serait chiant de se faire crier dessus toutes les minutes pour des broutilles !

- Se faire avorter, t'appelles ça une broutille, toi ?

- Si tu ne l'avais pas su, ça n'aurait rien changé à nos vies !

- Ouais bah maintenant je le sais et oui, ça change quelque chose à ma vie ! On est marié, je te rappelle ! Je refuse que tu te fasses avorter !

- Eh bah si c'est le seul problème, je demande le divorce ! Sayonara abruti !

Les mots avaient dépassé la pensée mais ils étaient tellement en colère autant l'un que l'autre que ces mots ne les atteignirent pas. Naruto quitta sa demeure sans autre explication. Il claqua la porte derrière lui dans un dernier geste de fureur …

* * *

Naruto marchait rageusement à travers Konoha depuis peut-être deux ou trois heures mais ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir en fait. Il ne sentait pas très bien non plus. À vrai dire, il avait la nausée et il se sentait vraiment mal dans sa peau. Ce n'était quand même pas la mort si il se faisait avorter, pensait-il tout en se disant que Sasuke était le pire abruti que la Terre ait créé. Il avait quitté le quartier Uchiwa, s'était rendu dans son ancien quartier bien que la vue de son ancienne maison le mette encore un peu mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il aurait pu croiser son père que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant il était en rogne. 

La vue de Sakura, son front protubérant et ses cheveux rose bonbon lui firent bien vite oublier son épuisement. C'était elle qui avait tout dit à Sasuke ! Saleté, pensa t'il en se dirigeant vers elle rageusement.

« Tiens Naruto, est-ce tout s'est bien pa …

- Ne joue pas les hypocrites ! »

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté en interrogeant l'Uchiwa des yeux.

« Mais je n'ai rien f …

- Ta gueule, Sakura ! Tu peux être contente de toi, ça y'est ! C'est terminé entre Sasuke et moi, si tu t'étais pas ouvert ta grande trappe peut-être que … non rien, de toute façon, je le déteste ! Tu peux être heureuse, si ça se trouve, tu seras sa prochaine femme ! Je le déteste, je te déteste ! Vous êtes tous cons ! Vous allez très bien ensemble !

- Je n'ai rien dit à Sasuke !

- Ben oui et qui lui a dit alors ?

- Je ne sais pas mais sûrement pas moi, Naruto !

- C'est ça ! De toute façon, t'attendais juste une occasion pour me poignarder dans le dos ! Shinjimae !

- Je t'ai dis que je n'air rien dit à Sasuke ! Maintenant, à toi de te calmer bon sang ! Il peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, tu peux pas le détester comme ça, Naruto !

- Si ! Je le déteste et toi ne joue pas les innocentes ! Tu es la seule qui sait et je ne pense pas que les médecins jouent à faire courir les rumeurs au village !

- Tu aimes toujours Sasuke sinon tu ne te fâcherais pas comme ça, Naruto. Maintenant, calme-toi ! Je n'ai pas parlé à Sasuke depuis très longtemps. »

Naruto ne la croyait pas, elle était la seule au courant et il savait que Sakura était loin d'avoir oublié Sasuke. Elle le voulait rien qu'à elle, elle aurait été prête à tout pour l'avoir ! Elle lui avait dit pour Kyuubi, elle aurait été capable de lui dire pour le bébé. Il se sentait tellement en colère devant l'entêtement de Sakura. Il fallait qu'il mette la faute sur quelqu'un, il ne voyait qu'elle, qu'elle à qui crier toutes les insultes du désespoir.

« Donna ni washi o karaseteiru, murmura t'il rageusement »

Il tourna les talons, chercha autre chose sur quoi mettre sa rage. Il ne savait plus à qui en vouloir. À Sakura, oui, il la haïssait tellement … elle avait cafté, aucun doute … à Sasuke, il était borné, il le détestait tellement … ou à lui-même … ?

Il marcha plus rapidement, Sakura ne le suivait pas. Il avait terriblement mal au cœur et ce n'était pas au sens figuré. C'était comme un gros pincement qui ne cherchait qu'à s'évader par sanglots.

Son regard tomba contre sa main gauche, sur son annulaire où figurait encore cet anneau en or, promesse d'amour éternel. Lui qui ne voulait pas que son mariage soit un feu de paille …

Si il n'avait pas tant de secrets pour Sasuke … non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !? Tout ça, c'était la faute de Sasuke, d'ailleurs il le haïssait ce crétin !

Il rebroussa chemin, fit le tour de Konoha une énième fois …

* * *

Sasuke avait lui aussi marché longuement sans croiser Naruto. À vrai dire, il avait le cœur en compote, une envie de se jeter au pied de sa femme en lui demandant pardon ou alors tout simplement de l'incendier d'un discours sur la maturité. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Naruto mais il lui en voulait sur ce coup là. Il avait fait le tour de son propre quartier avant d'aller du côté moins riche de la ville. 

Des bars et des boutiques en tout genre mais il n'y entra pas. Il fut simplement surpris de voir sa coéquipière blonde se faire jeter d'un bar par des gens aux expressions rageuses. Ino tituba jusqu'à un mur puis elle croisa le regard de Sasuke. Elle fit de grands signes en sa direction avec un sourire gigantesque.

« Saaaasuuuukeeee ! »

L'Uchiwa se dirigea avec pitié en direction de la saoularde. Celle-ci lui tomba dans les bras en un clin d'œil en émettant de terribles hoquets. Pendant un moment, Sasuke eut peur de se faire vomir dessus. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et le regarda de manière langoureuse.

« Mon coéquipier super sexy ! Wah … je suis contente que tu reviennes vers moi après tout ça … hips ! C'est fini toi et la blondasse ?

- J'en sais rien. »

La blonde vacillait encore et Sasuke se demandait encore ce qu'Ino trouvait d'amusant à se saouler de cette manière. Ne pouvant décemment pas la laisser comme ça, il marcha en la retenant pas le bras, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas et que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent. Quand il jugea que la blonde était assez correct pour rentrer chez elle sans bousculer toute la population, il se dirigea vers son appartement.

« Tiens, marmonna t'il en la lâchant devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

- Non ! Sasuke ! Viens boire un verre avec moi !

- Tu trouves pas que t'as assez bu ?

- Pas d'alcool, renchérit-elle, s'il te plaît ! »

L'Uchiwa céda et Ino l'amena jusqu'à son appartement. Elle le tira jusqu'à la cuisine et l'installa à la table, ramenant finalement deux verres de boisson pétillante aux cerises. Elle parlait allégrement de tout et de rien sans tirer de réponse de Sasuke qui était encore perdu entre de nombreuses questions au sujet de sa dispute de ce matin avec son rayon de soleil. Il écoutait Ino sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses mots. Il la fixait, hochait parfois la tête mais ne répondait pas. Il la suivit des yeux et fut surpris de la voir venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Ino, doke. »

La blonde ne l'écouta pas, elle l'entoura de ses bras puis déposa son front contre le sien.

« Il parait que tu aimes les blondes, Sasuke …

- Ino, lâche-moi.

- Tu sais, si ça ne marche pas avec Naruto. Je suis là moi et franchement … tu ne trouves pas que je suis plus sexy que cette tomboy sorti de nulle part ?

- Doke. »

La jeune femme n'écouta nullement son coéquipier. Elle releva son chandail, caressa son dos de manière suggestive. Finalement exaspéré par la manière dont les choses tournaient, Sasuke poussa la blonde par terre. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits en heurtant le sol.

« C'est terminé entre nous, Ino. Arrête tout de suite, t'es encore plus collante que Sakura quand tu t'y mets !

- Sasuke … je peux pas croire que ce soit terminé entre nous. C'était merveilleux !

- On avait 13 ans …

- Et alors ?

- Je sortais avec toi pour que Sakura me lâche les basques.

- … Tu aimes l'autre pouffiasse ? Elle t'a trahi !

- C'est toi qui l'a dénoncé je te rappelle.

- Tu aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance au sujet de ta femme qui compte se faire avorter ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Le brun n'avait plus envie de rester là et de se faire aguicher, il partit sans adresser un mot à Ino. Dehors, il faisait plutôt froid. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, pensa t'il en voyant le ciel se roser. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, Naruto était déjà rentré et il pourrait s'expliquer avec elle. Il l'aimait après tout et il était persuadé que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce matin n'étaient pas sérieux, du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

C'est après un ixième tour de l'immense ville qu'était Konoha que Naruto décida de squatter le domicile de son coéquipier. Kiba avait dégoté un appartement au centre de la ville. Il avait préféré s'éloigner de son clan un moment. Les conditions que sa mère lui avait donné à l'âge de 12 ans lui étaient encore valables aujourd'hui et il en avait marre. Akamaru l'avait suivi à contrecoeur, préférant les espaces gigantesques du clan Inuzuka à l'espace confiné qu'était le petit appartement mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de problèmes majeurs. Le maître-chien l'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre habituelle. Il était assez plaisant d'avoir Kiba comme coéquipier, toujours là pour tout le monde et toujours d'une écoute sans égal. Naruto lui avait raconté tout de A à Z, tous ses problèmes biscornus avec Sasuke. Kiba l'avait écouté, avait hoché la tête sans interrompre jusqu'à la fin. 

« Alors … qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Bah … Sakura Haruno est une salope … mais … alors là … toi … enceinte ? Ben … je sais pas … c'est … euh un peu étrange. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux avorter, Naruto … si tu disais la vérité à Sasuke, il comprendrait. En fait Naruto … même si ça te fait peur, il faut que tu le dises … enfin … Itachi est bien gay et Sasuke … la seule fille à laquelle il s'est intéressé … c'est toi et comme t'es pas vraiment une fille … ben … au pire, tu le prépares !

- Comment ? En passant des films pornos gays et en lui demandant de regarder avec moi ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils puis éleva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah pas nécessairement du porno, expliqua le châtain, tu lui dis que tu trouves ça mignon deux mecs ensemble ou tu lui montres la photo d'un mec et tu lui demandes comment il le trouve.

- Subtile, siffla le blond, il va me faire une crise de jalousie.

- Tu lui demandes pourquoi il ne s'est jamais intéressé aux filles avant toi.

- Il va croire que je veux qu'il me fasse une déclaration d'amour.

- Ok … bah … tu lui fais regarder Brokeback Mountain … ou … tu lui dis que si t'étais un mec, tu serais gay !

- Normal puisqu'il croit que je suis une fille qui s'intéresse aux mecs alors si j'étais un mec … bah … je m'intéresserais au mec mais là je suis un mec.

- Oui ! Mais après tu lui dis un truc comme ''si j'étais un mec, tu m'aimerais quand même ?''.

- Il va répondre ''oui'' pour la forme, c'est certain.

- Bah … tu me bloques, Naruto. Tu connais mieux ton mec … ou ton ex mec … ou … peu importe … mieux que moi alors en fait … je pense pas que tu puisses le pousser à être gay alors que t'es sensé être une fille mais … pousse-le à … à avouer que ce qu'il aime de toi, c'est ton côté garçon manqué.

- Un mec peut aimer une fille qui est garçon manqué sans nécessairement être gay. Oh putain … Sasuke … si seulement il était gay !

- Tu dis ça mais imagine si Sasuke te quittait du jour au lendemain pour un autre mec en pensant que t'es une fille.

- Laisse tomber, grogna le blond, dis, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

- Bien sûr. »

La soirée se passa avec les plaintes incessantes de Naruto mais Kiba l'écoutait et la rassurait de son mieux. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé en écoutant un vieux film peu intéressant, un western pour être exact. Dehors, il faisait maintenant nuit noire …

* * *

Un boucan infernal réveilla Kiba et Naruto, une heure après qu'ils se soient endormis. Kiba mit un temps à comprendre qu'on cognait à la porte. Il se demandait qui était assez fou pour cogner de cette manière. Le blond aussi se leva, bâilla et s'étira puis suivit le maître-chien. Ils ouvrirent la porte sur leur senseï qui avait complètement quitté sa torpeur habituelle et qui n'avait même pas une cigarette entre les lèvres. C'était mauvais signe. 

« - Asuma-senseï, qu'est ce qui se …

- Pas le temps, le coupa Asuma, prends des kunais rapidement, on doit partir tout de suite. Pareil pour toi, Naruto. »

Devant l'air effaré de son senseï, Kiba préféra s'activer. Naruto suivit le châtain et prit quelques armes, dont un énorme shuriken. Asuma ne leur expliqua rien, il les précipita au dehors. Le blond ne comprenait rien. Tout le monde, tous les habitants de Konoha étaient là, à courir à la vitesse de la lumière dans chaque rue. Des équipes d'ANBU, de jounin et même des équipes de genin. Ils suivirent leur senseï jusqu'à la forêt la plus rapproché. Kiba chevauchait Akamaru et avait une certaine distance d'avance sur Naruto. Ils montèrent aux arbres en allant de branche en branche, toujours plus rapidement.

« On doit retrouver Itachi Uchiwa au plus vite, dit Asuma

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt le blond.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, désolé.

- Et Shikamaru ?

- … »

Aucune réponse du senseï. Il y'avait quelques chose d'extrêmement énervant dans cette mission. Itachi était un génie, égaler à sa vitesse serait un exploit. Alors si vraiment l'Uchiwa cherchait à se cacher ou quoi que ce soit, même toute une équipe d'ANBU ne parviendrait pas à le retrouver. Ils parcoururent quand même des kilomètres dans la forêt. Naruto s'impatienta.

« Senseï ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi a à voir dans cette histoire ? »

La cadence ralentit considérablement jusqu'à s'arrêter. Le visage d'Asuma s'assombrit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre centenaire. Le visage de Naruto exprimait incompréhension et agacement.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto … »

* * *

Dans une futaie plus éloignée de Konoha, quelqu'un courrait, sûrement comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Sa respiration était saccadée comme jamais, la sueur perlait sur son visage rendu blafard. Il poursuivait quelqu'un avec la force du désespoir pourtant, cette personne possédait toutes ses capacités décuplées par cent et sûrement d'autres. Sentant que ses jambes allaient lâcher, le poursuivant hurla le prénom de celui qui courrait devant lui dans un dernier effort. 

« ITACHI ! »

Ça eut l'effet escompté. L'Uchiwa cessa de courir et le poursuivant pu gagner le terrain qu'il avait de différence avec lui. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de distance du détenteur du sharingan, il cria de nouveau.

« Pourquoi !? »

Itachi se retourna lentement vers le visage confus et haineux de son ange. Le Nara semblait exténué, terrifié et dans une rage terrible, les trois en même temps. L'Uchiwa avait les yeux empourprés de son sharingan.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Pourquoi !?

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi !?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si ! Ça me regarde ! Tu as encore les mains souillées par le sang ! Ça concerne la justice, ça concerne tout le monde ! Pourquoi !?

- C'est toi le génie ici.

- … C'était donc ça … tu voulais que ton frère soit heureux avec Naruto … parce qu'après ... tu voulais le tuer ! Pourquoi !?

- La ferme. Tu m'agaces. »

Itachi ne bougea pas, Shikamaru non plus. Le Nara ressentait toute la haine du monde pour l'Uchiwa, pour toute l'horreur qu'il avait commise. Il ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait même pas tenter de réfléchir dans une situation pareille. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à la chamade. Malgré lui, une larme roula avec la lenteur du désespoir contre sa joue puis d'autres, toutes aussi silencieuses. Itachi se passa une main dans les cheveux, grogna rageusement.

« Ne pleure pas bordel ! Ne pleure pas ! Tu sais que je t'adore putain ! Alors arrête ! »

Shikamaru n'essaya pas non plus de comprendre les propos incohérents de son vis-à-vis. La tristesse et la rage le rongeaient si fortement, lacéraient son cœur avec une intensité douloureuse. N'y tenant plus, Itachi rebroussa chemin, se jeta sur le Nara pour l'enlacer fortement. Shikamaru se débattu premièrement, tapant de ses poings contre le torse d'Itachi puis il fondit en sanglots dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, en lui murmurant à quel point il le haïssait. Ses paroles étaient étouffées mais claires.

« Itachi … pourquoi !? »

Il sentait toute la chaleur du corps de l'Uchiwa contre le sien, il sentait aussi l'odeur dégoûtante du sang contre les vêtements d'Itachi. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il devait faire ou penser. Il était entrain de sangloter dans les bras d'un meurtrier, enlacé par ses mains souillées de rouge pourpre. Itachi prit le visage trempé de larmes du Nara et il le ramena face au sien.

« … Pourquoi ? Dis-moi seulement pourquoi … n'importe quoi et je te croirai …

- Shikamaru …

- …

- Quitte Konoha pour moi. »

* * *

Asuma gardait silence comme si quelque chose avait engloutit ses paroles. Il ne trouvait pas les mots à dire, pas les paroles qui pourraient être moins atroces mais annoncées d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles seraient toujours aussi douloureuses. Il baissa le regard, fixa le sol d'un air affligé. 

« Senseï ! Insista Naruto. »

Asuma releva les yeux vers Naruto, des yeux tristes mais pas nourrit de sa propre tristesse, il avait un regard qui semblait anticiper le chagrin de Naruto …

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. Itachi vient de massacrer son clan au grand complet … »


	9. Prise de conscience

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 8

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), Drame, Fin plutôt sadique, légèrement OOC

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika (Quoi que …)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Au risque de passer pour une autrice vraiment sadique (ce que je suis malheureusement), je ne pense pas pouvoir faire la suite de cette suite avant un bout de temps (oubliez-moi pendant deux semaines :( ) parce que je n'aurais absolument pas de temps à consacrer à mes fics (surtout parce que je vais avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec mon petit chou d'un an et demi rien qu'a moi sans devoir penser aux études pendant deux semaines complètes). J'espère que vous comprendrez …

Note 2 : Ceux qui trouverait que ce chapitre est un peu flou, dites-vous que ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y'aura une série de flashback dans les chapitres à venir.

* * *

_Cher Sasuke,_

_Hier soir, j'ai pris un plaisir à malsain à exterminer chacun des membres de notre clan, à voir leur sang couler, à entendre leurs cris et pleures étouffés. _

_Je ne regrette absolument rien._

_Je suis parti le jour même. Ne tente pas de me trouver, tu n'y arriveras pas. _

_Hais-moi de la pire des manières, ne jure que par ma mort …_

_Itachi _

On recherchait toujours Itachi, sans relâche. Une équipe de medic-nin avait été envoyé dans le quartier Uchiwa, sérieusement endommagé par Itachi. Ce n'était pas ça le plus triste. C'était de voir ses gens aux expressions ternes, aux corps mutilés de coups de kunais. Itachi avait même tué ses parents, c'était absolument fou. Qui aurait cru qu'un être si calme puisse un jour massacrer toute sa famille ? La rumeur courrait plus vite que la lumière à travers le village. Sakura et Ino étaient sur le lieu du massacre, comme la plupart des filles. Tsunade aussi était là, cherchant à guérir ceux qui auraient eu la chance d'être en vie mais apparemment, personne n'avait survécu.

« Ino-chan ! »

La jeune blonde se tourna vers sa coéquipière, celle-ci savait garder son calme maintenant, elle avait un air sévère à l'image de Tsunade qui avait pris en main son entraînement depuis quelques années déjà.

« Dépêche-toi, viens vite ! »

La blonde accourut aussitôt vers sa coéquipière, elles se rendaient à la maison principale du quartier, celle des parents de Sasuke et Itachi. Sakura mena Ino au salon. Tsunade était agenouillé devant un corps qui était pris de légers tremblements, dont les paupières battaient comme les ailes d'un papillon pour rester ouvertes.

« Enfin, grogna la Godaime, Ino vient m'aider … je ne pourrais pas … la tenir en vie très longtemps. Sakura, pose-lui … les questions essentielles ! »

L'Hokage de Konoha tenait en vie l'individu grâce à une grande quantité de chakra vert qui émanait de ses mains jusqu'au corps de la personne. Ino vint la rejoindre et fit de même. L'Hokage semblait exténuée, le chakra était dépensé à une vitesse folle. La jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'agenouilla promptement au chevet de l'individu mourrant. Elle fut surprise de voir Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke. Elle surmonta le sentiment de chagrin qui l'envahissait.

« C'est Itachi qui … qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda t'elle »

Mikoto battit des paupières un court instant, elle semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ne le blâmez pas, murmura t'elle, c'est un bon garçon … je sais … qu'il est bon … il n'a pas pu faire ça … »

Sakura jeta un regard confus et chagriné à l'Hokage mais Tsunade lui fit comprendre de continuer.

« … Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Il n'avait pas une attitude étrange ces temps-ci ? »

Mikoto secoua la tête faiblement. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sakura discerna le kunai planté au niveau de son cœur et elle eut pitié de cette femme qui tentait encore de défendre son fils au bord de la mort. Elle se demanda si elle aurait pu faire pareil dans la même situation. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait qu'haïr Itachi de tout son être sans chercher à trouver le pourquoi du comment.

« Était-il seul ou y'avait-il d'autres personnes avec lui ?

- … Seul … »

Il n'y avait plus de questions. Sakura posa son regard sur Ino et Tsunade qui donnait encore un effort surhumain pour tenir Mikoto en vie. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, elles devraient lâcher et Mikoto s'éteindraient pour rejoindre les autres membres de la famille Uchiwa. Ça l'attristait énormément.

« Sakura … »

La kunoichi reposa son regard sur le visage blême de Mikoto, lui adressant un ''oui'' noyé par le chagrin.

« … Sasuke … est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Nous … ne l'avons pas encore … je veux dire … il est encore en vie, il va bien, mentit-elle pour rassurer la mourante.

- Je suis contente … dis-lui que je l'aime surtout.

- Je le ferai. »

Ino lâcha le jutsu la première, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Mikoto avait le visage serein, un sourire très faible. Tsunade jeta un bref coup d'œil à son élève pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tenait plus non plus et elle lâcha. Le visage de Mikoto devint soudainement plus terne, son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup. Sakura aurait juré voir son âme partir de son corps …

* * *

« Na … Naruto … ça va aller ? »

Silence … depuis le nouvelle annoncée, on ne pouvait pas discerner ce que pensait le blond. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les sentiments d'un ninja de si haut rang. Chaque émotion devait être contenu. Le menton de Naruto tremblait, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et tout son corps était pris de soubresauts fréquents, comme des sanglots étouffés. Naruto essayait de prendre sur lui-même, ce n'était pas évident.

« … Sasuke n'est pas mort ! Il ne se laisserait pas avoir comme ça ! »

Ni Asuma, ni Kiba n'osa lancer la vérité au visage du blond. C'était beaucoup trop dur à dire. Le silence persista un bon moment, lourd et gênant jusqu'à ce qu'Akamaru se mette à aboyer bruyamment.

« Akamaru a repéré l'odeur d'Itachi ! »

Les poursuites reprirent aussitôt, le petit groupe suivit le gros chien blanc à travers la vaste forêt, sautant de branche en branche sur les arbres qui devaient bien être ici depuis une centaine d'années. La cadence accélérait, prenait un rythme effréné.

« Il ne bouge pas, dit Kiba après un aboiement d'Akamaru. »

Ils traversèrent quelques kilomètres encore de la même manière jusqu'à leur but. Une étendue d'herbe encerclée de sapins centenaires. Kiba discerna le corps d'Itachi, allongé près d'un sapin. Son odeur était encore plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, c'était signe d'une grande quantité de sang. Comment l'aîné Uchiwa avait pu se faire avoir si facilement après avoir tué son clan au grand complet ? Il n'y avait rien de logique là-dedans. Un piège ? Asuma prit les devants du groupe. Itachi était allongé sur le ventre, impossible de voir son visage. Le senseï le retourna d'un léger coup de pied mais il s'agissait bien de lui. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte au en automne, les mains posées contre un kunai qui lui transperçait le ventre. Le sang s'écoulait à une vitesse folle de la plaie ainsi formée. Son visage était encore plus blême qu'a son habitude.

« … Que … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le maître-chien. »

Personne ne répondit. Asuma et Kiba furent seulement surpris de voir Naruto s'approcher du corps d'Itachi et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, composant ensuite des signes avec les mains de l'Uchiwa. Un nuage de fumée se forma autour d'Itachi qui devint immédiatement Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- … C'est un jutsu interdit … indétectable. Ce n'est pas Itachi, c'est Shikamaru.

- Comment as-tu …

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Shikamaru est entrain de se vider de son sang ! »

Naruto se pencha vers la plaie béante qui s'était formée au niveau du ventre de son coéquipier, il retira le kunai et effectua un jutsu médical. Le chakra vert tomba de ses mains jusqu'à la plaie qui guérissait lentement. Le blond avait été obligé d'apprendre les jutsus médicaux, étant considéré comme la fille de l'équipe. Ça n'avait rien de très compliqué mais il détestait être attitré à cette tâche. La vie de ses coéquipiers était toujours entre ses mains et celle de personne d'autre. Et lorsque le stress avait le malheur de lui faire rater son jutsu, le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules et il s'en voulait pendant des mois, même si on ne cessait de lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il détestait en effectuer … mais ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne pas posséder ce don lorsque ses jutsus médicaux marchaient. Naruto fixait le visage de Shikamaru qui cessait de trembler peu à peu, qui perdait sa lividité pour prendre une teinte plus ordinaire. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le souffle d'abord très faible de son coéquipier.

« Il va bien … il va bien, murmura t'il, il s'est juste évanoui … »

Asuma et Kiba soufflèrent de soulagement à l'unisson alors qu'Akamaru les accompagnait d'un gémissement plaintif.

« Naruto, ramène-le à Konoha s'il te plaît. »

Le blond ne chercha pas à protester. Il ne savait pas si c'était le chagrin qui bloquait ses convictions habituelles ou alors si c'était la gravité de la situation qui l'empêcher de contester. Asuma, Kiba et Akamaru gagnaient déjà le nord de la forêt. Naruto passa son bras sous l'épaule de son coéquipier et il rebroussa chemin …

* * *

Naruto était resté auprès de Shikamaru après l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ailleurs, pas envie de réfléchir, du moins, il préférait fermer les yeux, ne pas croire aux horreurs qu'on lui avait dites. C'était un chagrin trop intense qui le submergeait et que son habilité de ninja devait engloutir. C'était bien ce qu'apprenait l'enseignement des ninjas, enfouir et oublier les sentiments, être courageux, ne pas exprimer nos sentiments qui sont considérés comme des faiblesses. Il s'était intérieurement créé ce monde où Sasuke l'attendait patiemment chez eux. Ses réflexions le rattrapaient parfois, même les plus atroces mais il les faisait disparaître avec la rage et le chagrin. Le visage serein de Shikamaru l'y aidait parfois. Lui aussi semblait bien loin de la réalité. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de silence jusqu'à ce que les paupières du brun se mettent à cligner légèrement et qu'il toise son coéquipier avec confusion.

« Naruto … ? … Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Le blond aurait presque souhaité que Shikamaru ne se réveille pas. Quand il devait ouvrir les yeux du brun sur la réalité, il devait aussi ouvrir les siens … c'était douloureux tout simplement.

« On t'a retrouvé dans la forêt entrain de te vider de ton sang …

- … »

Le brun se contenta de cette explication. Naruto l'interrogeait du regard inlassablement et Shikamaru soupira.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

- Tu vas te faire poser des tonnes de questions par l'Hokage … et par tout le monde …

- Je verrais à ce moment-là.

- …

- C'est Itachi qui t'a … ?

- … Mouais …

- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu n'as rien manqué d'extraordinaire, Naruto. »

Le sujet devait être plutôt sensible à en juger l'expression lointaine du manipulateur d'ombre. Naruto abandonna au moment où une série de coups retentit à la porte. Une infirmière à la mine gênée entra dans la chambre, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le rebord de sa chemise. Elle éleva ses yeux vers les deux coéquipiers avant d'élever la voix.

« Euh … excusez-moi … Naruto Uchiwa … est-ce que c'est vous ? »

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi hocha vivement la tête en se levant de la chaise installée près du lit. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme

« C'est moi …

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, il est juste très important que vous me suiviez. »

Naruto n'osa pas demander pourquoi. Il suivit l'infirmière sans même un au revoir à son coéquipier mais il n'en aurait sûrement pas pour très longtemps. Des papiers à signer au pire. Il monta quelques escaliers, traversa quelques couloirs jusqu'à une chambre similaire à toute autre. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer et partit aussitôt. Le blond entra sans trop se poser de questions pourtant ses membres au grand complet se paralysèrent au moment où son regard tomba dans celui de son mari.

Un pincement atroce vint prendre le cœur de Naruto, une impression qu'on prenait son cœur et qu'en le serrait à l'en faire saigner. C'était tout ce chagrin et cette rage, contenues qui faisaient si mal au moment de voir celui qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre. Sasuke était couché sur son lit, une mine profondément encré de douleur moral et physique. Une plaie oblique encore rougie de sang barrait sa joue droite mais son regard brillait depuis qu'il avait vu Naruto.

Les membres encore tremblants d'émotions, Naruto voulu se précipiter, se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke mais il trébucha, tomba au sol de tout son long. Cela ne l'empêcha de se relever et d'atterrir cette fois contre l'Uchiwa. Il le serra à l'en étouffer, enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule pour chercher sa chaleur et son odeur. Son corps était pris de violents tremblements, de sanglots plus précisément. La peur … il avait eu si peur … que quand tout devait sortir, c'était encore plus fort que tout. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, tombaient contre le cou cireux de Sasuke. Il répétait son prénom « Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke » comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde n'était pas mort comme les autres. L'Uchiwa tentait de l'apaiser, lui chuchotant des « Shhh … », en caressant son dos puis ses cheveux. Il serra Naruto contre son cœur, étouffa les sanglots du blond contre son cou, le berçant instinctivement. Lui aussi … lui aussi avait eu peur de se retrouver seul au monde …

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent portèrent leur lot de malheur. Un groupe d'ANBU avait été assassiné en mission, celle qui consistait à rechercher Itachi Uchiwa. Les funérailles furent nombreuses et Konoha perdit un peu de sa légendaire atmosphère ensoleillée. Le soleil brillait aussi fort dans le ciel mais dans le cœur des gens, il s'était éteint, reprenait couleur peu à peu ou s'assombrissait complètement. Le quartier Uchiwa avait cessé d'être inspecté. On l'avait fouillé de fond en comble et on n'y avait trouvé qu'une simple lettre d'Itachi. La jugeant inutile, on l'avait brûlée.

Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout, il s'était assombri, était devenu encore plus taciturne qu'avant. On ne lui avait plus jamais vu de sourire et il développait une attitude hostile envers les autres. Il réservait un minimum d'attention et de tendresse à Naruto. Les gens jugeaient qu'après avoir tout perdu, il se raccrochait à elle mais préférait renier le reste du monde. La mort du clan Uchiwa avait affecté tous les habitants de Konoha et dans un certain sens, plus personne ne voyait cette ville comme avant.

Ce matin-là, Naruto s'était laissé aller à une grande réflexion. Lui-même n'était plus vraiment le même depuis ce jour-là. L'attitude de Sasuke l'avait un peu emporté. Il devait être 4h30 du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sasuke dormait, emmitouflé sous une tonne de couverture, les cheveux en bataille et une cicatrice qui allait sûrement rester sur sa joue jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Naruto regardait dehors, par la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble de Konoha ou du moins, sur une partie. On l'avait prévenu que si il ne se faisait pas avorter dans les plus brefs délais, ce serait trop tard mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant que Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille, il était certain que le brun aurait aimé avoir un fils ou une fille, quelque chose de plus égayant dans son existence qui devenait lugubre mais Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner ça même si c'était égoïste. Il savait qu'il causait le malheur de Sasuke. Il l'aimait mais il ne pouvait rien pour le rendre heureux. Lui donner un gosse … il ne pouvait pas ou du moins, ne voulait pas et il avait toujours un secret qui prenait un espace de plus en plus grand dans sa vie. Il était un gars, pas une fille comme Sasuke le pensait.

Il allait le rendre malheureux … il le savait. En fait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour Sasuke, c'est qu'il soit heureux mais il savait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Pour lui-même et pour Sasuke … il était peut-être préférable de tout faire pour que leur amour s'éteigne et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Si il poussait Sasuke dans les bras d'une autre, qu'il trouve des broutilles pour se disputer avec lui …

Il était si facile de faire tomber un amour comme ça dans une telle situation, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il était déterminé à rendre Sasuke heureux. Lui ne pourrait peut-être pas le faire mais Sakura ou Ino encore le pourrait. Il fallait juste saisir l'occasion …

* * *

« Quelle relation tu entretenais avec Itachi Uchiwa ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu en étais amoureux ?

- Va savoir …

- Shikamaru, si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne peux pas te relâcher. Tu es le seul à savoir des choses sur Itachi, nous avons besoin de savoir pour le retrouver et condamner ses actes. Es-tu seulement conscient de la gravité de la situation ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en venir à la torture pour te soutirer des informations. Tu peux être considéré comme complice dans cette affaire.

- Ah … »

Tsunade poussa quelque chose entre le soupir et le grognement puis elle quitta son bureau, exaspérée. Elle retrouva Shizune, assise en tailleur derrière une table base. Elle rédigeait quelques dossiers concernant l'affaire ''Itachi Uchiwa''. Tsunade vint s'asseoir face à elle.

« Il ne veut rien dire, marmonna t'elle, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend.

- Laisse-lui du temps … il est encore sous le choc à mon avis. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que la personne avec qui il sortait, massacre tout son clan de cette manière.

- Certes mais nous avons besoin d'informations pour avancer et Shikamaru est la dernière personne qui a eu contact avec Itachi.

- … Tu as raison mais … ne pousse pas trop quand même. »

Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle s'étira longuement et bâilla avant de se relever.

« J'y retourne, annonça t'elle, si il refuse de parler … je vais quand même devoir passer au plan B. »

Shizune secoua faiblement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais elle n'émit aucune objection. La Godaime regagna son bureau …

* * *

Vers 7h00 du matin, Sakura s'était rendue sur la place publique, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait fait le tour des boutiques sans vraiment penser acheter quelconque objet. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ces temps-ci. Les missions étaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Elle était entrain de regarder divers bibelots dans le thème de l'hiver lorsqu'elle se fit surprendre par Naruto.

« 'Hayo Sakura-san. »

La jeune fille fut d'abord bien surprise que Naruto revienne lui parler si ouvertement mais elle lui répondit de la même manière.

« Ohayo, Naruto-san. »

Elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du blond et sa mine un peu incommodé ou dérangé par quelque chose.

« Tout va bien ? demanda t'elle. »

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça aussitôt. Il éleva des yeux sévères sur la jeune fille, un air qu'elle reconnaissait aux grandes requêtes et aux sujets les plus sérieux. Sa mine s'inspira de celle de Naruto.

« En fait, Sakura … j'aurai … quelque chose à te demander. »


	10. Promesse rompue

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 9

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), Drame, Fin plutôt sadique, légèrement OOC

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika (Quoi que …), SasuSaku (C'est drôle mais j'entends déjà des cris de colère)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Bouhaha ! Je sens que je vais me faire trucider par mes lecteurs à force de faire des fins sadiques. Désolée, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes XD ! Sinon, pour les menaces de mort, veuillez vous adresser à Itachi Uchiwa qui tient présentement mon bureau des plaintes. Pour toutes blessures ou même mort de sa faute, je ne tiens malheureusement pas d'autre bureau des plaintes. Je dédis aussi ce chapitre à tous mes lecteurs en espérant que la fin de ce chapitre ne vous fasse pas détester l'autrice sadique que je suis ;) (À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ? XD)

Note 2 : Les flash-back sont en italiques, au milieu des scènes du présent pour la plupart.

Note 3 : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais pour le moment, je n'arrive plus à recevoir les e-mails qui viennent de fanfiction .net. Je n'arrive même pas à changer mon adresse :( ! Donc si quelqu'un m'a envoyé quelque chose (à moi ou à Megami plutôt) et que je ne réponds pas, c'est pas parce que je vous snob, juré :(. Pour Staphyla, je n'ai jamais vu d'ItaShika avant ma fic XD ! Au début, ça devait être un ItaKiba (Parce qu'en fait, Kiba, c'est le consolateur de Naruto dans cette fic XD ! Mais ça la faisait pas, Kiba pouvait pas consoler Naruto en étant en peine d'amour et Shikamaru en tant que consolateur … c'était pas une très bonne idée finalement --'). Puis je remercie Sôrai-chan (qui a mes chapitres en avant première XD) pour m'avoir fait remarquer que la chanson _Stairway to heaven _(de _Led Zeppelin _pour les incultes XD) allait très bien avant mon dernier paragraphe :D (Plus pour la mélodie que pour les paroles quand même …)

* * *

« Ohayo Sasuke-san. 

- … Ohayo Sakura … »

Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la porte sur sa coéquipière. Elle ne venait pas souvent le voir, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre dans leur jeunesse, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste loin de lui au maximum. Il lui en voulait encore du coup qu'elle avait fait le jour de son mariage avec Naruto, du moins, il avait un peu oublié tout ça avec les évènements antécédents. La jeune femme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, craignant une réaction rageuse de la part de son coéquipier.

_« Je veux divorcer. »_

_Les mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Sakura. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux._

_« Comment !? Divorcer !? Enfin Naruto … je veux dire … ça ne tient pas … c'est à cause de moi ?_

_- Non … non … pas du tout. Ça ne tient pas entre Sasuke et moi. Nous ne sommes plus … comme avant et …_

_- Mais Naruto, ça va s'arranger ! Sasuke vient de perdre tous ses proches, ça doit être dur. _

_- Justement, je ne tiens pas à le rendre malheureux. J'essaye de rendre notre situation plus ennuyeuse. En fait, je voudrais que tu fasses en sorte que Sasuke tombe amoureux de toi … _

_- Mais Naruto !_

_- Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Eh bien, je …_

_- Tu l'aimes encore ?_

_- … Oui … _

_- Tu le mérites, Sakura. Moi, je passe mon temps à lui cacher des secrets qui le rendraient malheureux. J'ai trop de chose à lui cacher, trop de chose qui font en sorte qu'entre nous, ça ne peut pas marcher. J'aime Sasuke, je l'aime assez pour vouloir le rendre heureux._

_- Naruto, il ne peut pas avoir de secret assez grand pour que tout ne marche pas entre vous. Il t'aime plus que tout et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Il passera par-dessus ton avortement mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de toi et tu le sais. _

_- Si il n'y avait que ça. Je dois passer mon temps à lui mentir … à me mentir à moi-même, tous les jours, toutes les secondes, je dois mentir. J'en ai marre, je ne peux plus le supporter même si c'est égoïste. J'ai besoin d'être moi-même, je ne l'ai jamais été et si Sasuke vient à le savoir, il sera malheureux … de savoir que celle qu'il aime n'est qu'un mensonge. _

_- Je ne comprends pas, Naruto._

_- C'est mieux ainsi, Sakura. S'il te plaît … c'est moi qui te le demande. Fais en sorte que Sasuke tombe amoureux de toi, qu'il m'oublie._

_- Naruto …_

_- S'il te plaît !_

_- … D'accord. »_

Sasuke laissa Sakura entrer dans son immense demeure, demeure surtout bordélique pour être exact. La jeune femme fut d'abord très surprise de découvrir les lieux. Sasuke était toujours quelqu'un qui maintenait l'ordre dans toute chose mais là … des assiettes sur tous les recoins des tables, des vêtements en gros tas colorés dans tous les coins. Sasuke n'allait pas bien, impossible de dire le contraire.

L'Uchiwa invita Sakura à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ?

- Oh … en fait, je voulais … savoir comment tu te portais avec tout ce qui se passait. En fait … malgré toutes les histoires idiotes qui se passent … on est quand même coéquipiers … et bon … j'ai retenu ma leçon, tu sais ? Je ne veux plus m'interposer entre toi et Naruto.

- Hm …

- Alors Sasuke … comment ça va ?

- Bien, marmonna t'il.

- Ah … je … vraiment ?

- … Naruto et moi, on s'est disputé ce matin.

- … Je suis désolée. »

Elle regardait le visage de Sasuke, rongé par une certaine amertume. Elle le sentait prêt à se confier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait avec elle. Elle aurait voulu effacer ses paroles, craignant que celles-ci n'interfèrent dans les confessions de l'Uchiwa mais celui-ci continua sur sa lancée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend en ce moment. On dirait qu'elle cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour qu'on se dispute. Elle … revient systématiquement sur son avortement … toujours … et puis quand elle a dit que de toute manière, quelqu'un qui a perdu toute sa famille ne peut pas élever un gosse … ça m'a juste …

- … Juste … quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas … je l'ai détesté d'avoir dit ça … mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas elle.

- Elle y'est allée fort sur ce coup-là, Sasuke. C'était méchant de te dire ça, tellement méchant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en être consciente.

- … »

Les paroles de la jeune kunoichi semblèrent faire réfléchir Sasuke, momentanément du moins. Il reprit son expression habituelle en une fraction de seconde.

« Tu l'aimes toujours, Sasuke ?

- … Je ne sais plus vraiment, avoua t'il, je me dis que j'en suis fou mais d'autres fois … maintenant, j'en doute un peu.

- Peut-être que c'est pareil dans son cas …

- Peut-être qu'en fait, elle ne m'aime plus et cherche vraiment à ce que ce soit moi qui me sépare d'elle.

- Sans doute, murmura t'elle. »

Sasuke avait repris un air réfléchi et Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal. Briser un couple était finalement moins égayant qu'elle l'aurait pensé …

* * *

Naruto venait de sortir de la clinique, un vide énorme et pourtant imperceptible s'était formé en lui. Au niveau de son cœur tout d'abord. Les disputes avec Sasuke l'exaspérait, lui donnait envie de se trancher les veines et ce n'était pas exagéré. Il n'aimait pas se fâcher, pas rejeter l'être tendre et fragile qui lui tendait la main mais il s'y obligeait en ce moment, faisait tout pour que Sasuke le quitte sans souffrir plus que ça. Ce n'était pas chose facile mais il devait le faire. Pour que Sasuke soit heureux. Après, lorsque l'Uchiwa se séparerait de lui, il pourrait envisager une nouvelle vie, loin de lui. Il partirait de Konoha, pour éviter que la vérité sur lui soit dévoilée. Il irait sûrement à Suna. C'était à côté et là-bas, personne ne le soupçonnait d'être une ''fille''. À ce moment, il ne soupçonnait même pas que de se séparer de Sasuke puisse le faire souffrir. Mais le vide le plus grand n'était pas au niveau de son cœur mais de son ventre. Il venait de se séparer d'un poids infime qui paraissait énorme à son esprit. Ça y'est, c'était fait. Plus de bébé. Plus rien. Il était triste et en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Kiba l'attendait, assis sur le dos d'Akamaru, le regard compatissant. Naruto se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire forcé. 

« C'est fini, dit-il à l'Inuzuka en prenant une grande inspiration, c'est fini … »

Kiba scruta longuement son coéquipier, ses épaules qui commençaient tremblaient et ses larmes qui débutaient à ruisseler contre ses joues. Il hésita un court instant avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et de le serrer fortement. Le contact sembla attirer les sanglots et les paroles trop longtemps enfouies au fond de l'âme de Naruto.

« Kiba … si tu savais comme j'en ai marre … si tu savais … je veux disparaître ! Je voudrais ne jamais être né … »

Le maître-chien soupira puis tapota amicalement le dos du blond, pris de soubresauts violents. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleurer de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi désespéré. Sa tristesse en devenait palpable.

« Chut, murmura t'il, ça va aller Naruto, ça va aller.

- Ça fait mal … tellement mal … j'ai tué une partie de Sasuke … il est malheureux à cause de moi mais je l'aime ! Si tu savais comme je l'aime ! Je veux tellement qu'il soit heureux ! Je voudrais … je voudrais que tout ça se fasse plus vite … je voudrais vraiment ne pas être amoureux de Sasuke !

- Naruto … n'as-tu jamais pensé que … Sasuke t'aime autant que tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité au lieu de chercher à le rendre heureux dans les bras d'une autre ?

- Il va me rejeter, je le connais trop bien. Il n'appréciait pas le fait que son frère ait un mec comme petit-ami ! Imagine si il apprend que je suis un mec !?

- Il va peut-être mieux réagir que tu ne le penses, Naruto. Il t'aime !

- Il va me détester et ça me fera encore plus de mal !

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, Naruto. Mieux vaut essayer que de te lancer dans ton plan foireux. Dis-lui bon sang ! Dis-lui que tu es un mec, laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler tout ça et si il n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus, ce sera tant pis pour lui.

- …

- Ne te laisse pas abattre comme ça, Naruto. Je ne te reconnais pas du tout !

- … Tu penses que je devrais … lui dire ?

- Évidemment, baka !

- Et si ça foire ?

- Tant pis pour lui, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Si ce baka n'assume pas que l'amour n'a pas de sexe, ben c'est son problème. »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration une nouvelle fois, pour chasser les sanglots qui avaient élu son corps comme domicile. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main puis se sépara lentement de l'étreinte de Kiba. Peut-être qu'en fait, il aurait du le dire à Sasuke bien avant mais il n'en sentait ni la force ni le courage, reportant toujours à demain puis à dans un mois puis dans un an. C'était le poids de ses secrets qui gâchait leur relation. Naruto rêvait d'une relation sans secret, où il n'aurait pas à jouer une autre personne. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas eu de secret pour Sasuke, il aurait eu le courage de garder l'enfant qu'il venait de tuer en quelque sorte. Il ferma les yeux un court instant pour se remettre les idées en place puis les rouvrit.

« Merci Kiba …

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- … Oui … »

* * *

Shikamaru était toujours en cellule. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le voir. Il supposait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas, par honte d'avoir un fils qui était l'ancien petit-ami d'un nukenin. C'était compréhensible dans un sens. Asuma, Naruto et Kiba venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps mais ils obtenaient rarement plus qu'un monosyllabe de la part de Shikamaru. Le brun n'était pas d'humeur pour le moment et personne, pas même Itachi n'aurait su exactement ce qu'il pensait et ressentait à l'instant même. En fait, il était pris dans une grande réflexion depuis le départ d'Itachi. Il tentait de remettre tous les éléments en place pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Les questions se bousculaient et s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi Itachi avait tué tout son clan sauf Sasuke ? Pourquoi Itachi sortait-il avec lui ? Pourquoi disait-il l'adorer alors que tout paraissait faux ? Pourquoi l'avait-il poignardé dans le dos ? Et puis bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il encore amoureux de ce mec qui avait tué une centaine de personne ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains en tempêtant intérieurement contre son Q.I qui ne l'aidait franchement pas en ce moment. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade réapparut devant sa cellule, les mains dans les poches et le regard sévère. Bon, ça suffit, pensa t'il. Il fallait qu'il lui révèle la vérité avant de mourir de faim. 

« Je suis prêt à répondre, maugréa t'il de sa moue maussade habituelle.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- …

- Que s'est t'il passé ce soir-là ?

- Je suivais Itachi, il s'est retourné, m'a poignardé, fin de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta manipulation des ombres contre lui ?

- Il a tué son clan au grand complet avec des personnes beaucoup plus fortes que moi. Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais été capable de l'arrêter ? Il était trop rapide.

- Aimais-tu Itachi ?

- Pas du tout, on préparait le terrain pour Naruto, c'est tout.

- Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres questions, tu peux partir. »

La Godaime ouvrit la cellule dans un cliquetis métalliques et laissa le chuunin sortir. Celui-ci sortit comme on sort de n'importe quelle boutique sans se soucier des sourcils froncés et de la mine encore sceptique de Tsunade. Il gagna l'extérieur, la fraîcheur du jour et le brouhaha de Konoha sans la joie qu'il aurait du avoir, étant prisonnier depuis quelques joues déjà. Il se dirigea vers la forêt et le calme qu'il aimait tant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et ne se sentait pas de retourner chez lui après tout ça. Il échoua au pied d'un sapin centenaire et reprit sa réflexion sur Itachi, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu …

_« Je ne peux pas quitter Konoha pour toi, Itachi. Pas après ce que tu as fait._

_- Imagine que les circonstances sont différentes, c'est tout. _

_- Je ne peux pas !_

_- Pourquoi !?_

_- Toi ! Pourquoi t'as tué tout ton clan, hein ? C'est dégueulasse, ce que t'as fait !_

_- On sera mieux là où on ira, tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, Shikamaru. _

_- Si j'en ai besoin !_

_- Pardonne-moi alors mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sache que je t'aime à la folie, que je n'oserais jamais te tuer mais que si je veux survivre, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_- Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu … »_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une affreuse douleur transperça son ventre, le traversa de part en part. La main d'Itachi était posée sur un kunai, précisément celui qui était enfoncé dans son ventre. Les mains du nukenin seraient aussi souillées du sang de Shikamaru. C'était un meurtrier … rien d'autre. Shikamaru tomba au sol. Itachi s'agenouilla lentement à ses côtés._

_« Je t'aime mon ange, reste en vie pour moi … »_

_Ce fut les dernières paroles d'Itachi à son égard. Les souvenirs d'après ce moment furent flous. Le sang d'Itachi qui coulait sur lui, les mains de celui-ci qui prenaient les siennes pour faire des signes puis … plus rien … _

Shikamaru chassa les souvenirs douloureux. Il ferma les yeux puis soupira longuement. Itachi s'était servi de lui, c'était tellement évident mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il préférait croire au mirage qu'Itachi avait créé. Celui où l'Uchiwa avait de bonnes raisons pour tuer son clan et où il l'aimait réellement. Il aurait tant aimé comprendre un peu plus Itachi …

* * *

Sakura avait passé sa journée à écouter Sasuke, à partager ses confessions et à descendre Naruto sans en avoir l'air. C'était devenu moins triste et Sasuke se rapprochait d'elle. Son amour pour le brun était peut-être plus fort encore que l'amitié fragile qu'elle s'était tissée avec Naruto. Ils avaient passé des heures à parler, à ne pas voir les heures défilées. C'était trop beau pour Sakura. Elle en avait tant rêvé, que Sasuke la remarque enfin ! Elle avait créé un véritable lien avec lui en quelques heures à peine. Son cœur battait d'autant plus vite quand Sasuke effleurait son bras ou sa joue en parlant. Naruto avait peut-être raison. Elle le méritait. Elle avait passé tant d'années à l'attendre. Sa chance se présentait enfin. Elle devait la saisir au lieu de penser à cette stupide blondasse qui laissait le plus beau mâle de Konoha. 

« Je me rappellerais toujours de cette mission, disait-elle en souriant, c'était le jour où tu avais rompu avec Ino !

- Elle me collait aux basques, j'en avais marre.

- Aimais-tu Ino ?

- Non … pas vraiment en fait. Dans le temps, j'avais peur d'être gay. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent mais elle ne put réprimer un faible rire.

« Sérieusement ?

- J'avais eu le béguin pour un mec que j'avais vu une fraction de seconde. Un petit blond que je n'avais jamais vu avant, il ressemblait un peu à Naruto …

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

- … Puis après, c'est retombé sur Naruto, je l'ai aimé pendant toute mon adolescence … quel temps perdu.

- Heureusement que tu es redevenu normal, dit-elle en riant doucement.

- Normal ? Ouais, si tu veux … »

Il soupira longuement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bavard, comme si il ressentait vraiment le besoin de parler et de se libérer de tout ce chagrin pourtant, il ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de parler à Sakura. Il était exaspéré de ses commentaires et ne souhaitait qu'entendre la voix de Naruto. Il la fixa. Sakura souriait avec un regard rieur. Elle était jolie certes mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'attirance pour les filles avant Naruto. C'était ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait de ne pas aimer comme les autres. Il avait redouté d'être gay pendant la majeure partie de sa préadolescence. Peut-être parce qu'encore maintenant, un garçon pouvait lui faire de l'effet ? Il était soulagé d'aimer Naruto avec toute la sincérité du monde. Il était normal, aimait une fille. Si il avait aimé un garçon, jamais il ne se serait permis de l'avouer ouvertement. C'était une honte et ça le faisait grincer des dents. Il regarda Sakura une nouvelle fois. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et encore maintenant, il le voyait. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais tombé amoureux d'elle ? Si il se séparait de Naruto, arriverait-il seulement à retomber amoureux ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, tombaient dans un torrent de confusion. Puis d'autres questions s'imposèrent. Que ressentirait-t-il en embrassant Sakura ? Pourrait-t-il l'aimer ? Accordant la pensée au geste, il fondit doucement sur les lèvres de Sakura …

* * *

Naruto avait répété toute la journée avec Kiba. Les paroles étaient devenues plus faciles et le discours était devenu clair à l'esprit du blond. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il s'excuse des propos blessants qu'il avait tenu contre lui, qu'il explique clairement son plan puis qu'il avoue la vérité, directement, sans tourner autour du pot. 

Le blond était tout près de son domicile, sa respiration se faisait saccadée et son cœur battait à la chamade. Il était capable ! Il allait le dire à Sasuke ! Il serra les poings pour se donner du courage et continua de marcher même si son cœur qui battait comme les ailes d'un papillon, bloquait ses pas. Il atteignit sa demeure, ouvrit la porte puis soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. La sueur perlait au coin de son front et il allait faire une crise cardiaque si il ne se calmait pas. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées et il régnait un silence lourd. Sasuke était peut-être parti en mission ? Il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps et chercha son mari à travers l'immense domicile. Le salon et la cuisine étaient vides. Naruto n'osa pas allumer la lumière sans exactement savoir pourquoi. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Sasuke s'y trouvait. Les émotions étaient mêlées entre gêne, honte et amertume. L'Uchiwa était allongé dans leur lit, la moitié de son corps camouflé par un drap blanc. L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux, un regard ensommeillé. Il fixa Naruto avec une sorte d'incompréhension. Naruto lui répondit d'un maigre sourire.

« Sasuke … je … je voulais m'excuser … d'avoir dit toutes ces choses … c'était pas … ce que j'aurais du faire. Je voulais que tu … qu'on se brouille et je … t'aime ! Ce n'est pas … un autre mensonge, je te le promets … je t'aime mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose … Sasuke, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, je ne suis même pas ''celle'' ! Sasuke, je suis un … »

Sa gorge le brûlait, tous ses membres tremblaient sous le regard encore confus du brun. Ses paroles s'arrêtèrent au moment où un paquet de draps bougea à côté de son brun. Il vit Sakura s'extirper des draps, les cheveux en bataille. L'apercevant à son tour, la jeune fille avait ramené les draps en haut de sa poitrine. Tout le corps du blond fut pris d'un énorme frisson. Alors qu'il voyait sous ses yeux embués de larme, l'aboutissement de son premier plan ...


	11. Quand tout s'effondre

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 10

Autrice : Sialeeds (Avec la participation de Megami :D)

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), Drame, Fin plutôt sadique, légèrement OOC

Couples : SasuNaru, ItaShika

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Le premier passage avec Itachi et Shikamaru, n'est malheureusement pas de moi (ma version était triplement pourrit …), il est de Megami (que je remercie de tout cœur d'accorder quelque minutes … allez disons une heure XD … à un passage de ma fic).

Note 2 : Je pense que si je fais une fic après celle-là, ce sera une suite à celle-là. Avec Itachi et Shikamaru comme personnages principaux. J'ai fait un essai de début hier soir et c'est plutôt inspirant. Comme il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette fic …

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je suis sincère quand je parle d'amour car ce mot n'a plus aucun sens pour moi.  
__Je me laisse guider par des flots de parole qui même étant incohérent à tes yeux, sont pour moi une chaleur sans égal.  
_''_Je rêve d'un monde meilleur que je n'obtiendrai qu'en éliminant ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin, me suivras-tu Itachi ?''  
__J'ai accepté. Par égoïsme, certes. Je voulais l'obtenir, cette chimère qu'il m'avait présagée. Il ne m'a réclamé qu'une chose qui me paraissait infime par rapport à sa promesse. ''Tues ceux qui te tienne à cœur pour te séparer de ton monde actuel. ''Le pourras-tu Itachi ?''. J'ai presque ri à sa requête car il savait que je le pouvais. Il a tout de même ajouté que même en tuant tout mon monde, je devais m'imposer des obstacles, affronter la rage de mes fantômes, prouver ma force par ma souffrance et ma cruauté.  
__J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps au monde dans lequel tu vis, acceptant un univers où le seul combat est celui d'un nouvel univers créé de mes mains et de ceux qui partagent ma conception de la perfection. Le sang et la souffrance des autres, ce n'est rien.  
__Je m'oppose à l'univers de Tsunade, elle ne cherche qu'une bagarre sans fin pour les profits, nous fait croire à un Dieu qu'elle a créé de ses mains, qui préconise les combats pour l'argent. Mon monde préconise le combat contre ceux qui combatte. Il n'y a pas de Dieu ou d'être supérieur. Il y'a une paix où un shinobi de six ans n'est pas obligé de se brûler les joues à apprendre un jutsu qui ne fera que tuer son monde. J'ai laissé mon frère cadet sur ma route pour me rappeler les fantômes de ma cruauté, j'éprouve ce plaisir malsain à savoir que sa propre vie sera gâchée d'une vengeance qu'il n'obtiendra qu'en tuant son propre frère.  
__Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas mon comportement ou mon opinion, je ne t'y oblige pas, je t'ai déjà infligé le pire et même si cela te parait improbable, je m'en excuse.  
__Je t'aime sans en savoir le sens, je t'aime d'être qui tu es. J'aime ta naïveté. Toi, tu pars en mission, l'accomplies sans te poser de questions. Moi, je ne peux pas et me désole à ne pas pouvoir faire parti de ton monde. Si je pars en mission, les questions se bousculent dans ma tête ''Pourquoi ? Accomplir des tâches que les autres sont tout à fait capables de faire ? Tuer, massacrer ceux qui n'ont pas la même mentalité ?''. J'ai commencé à haïr cet univers en acceptant un autre, qui te parait sûrement dénué de sens.  
__Je voudrais te prouver que j'ai raison, que tu me suives et ne te sépare jamais de moi mais je t'aime trop pour le faire.  
__Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre ni de me suivre, seulement de me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir.  
__Je ne sais pas si je t'aime car l'exemple de l'amour qu'on m'a donné n'est pas glorieux et mon sens de l'amour est sûrement loin du tien mais je sens que j'ai besoin de toi …_

Shikamaru l'avait découvert le soir de sa sortie de prison, cette lettre qui exposait clairement la réponse à ses ''pourquoi''. C'était dans un endroit qu'il ne soupçonnait pas l'Uchiwa de connaître. Une brique du mur de son domicile se détachait. Elle était au deuxième étage, à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Étant petit, il y cachait ce qu'il voulait que ses parents ne découvrent pas et autres choses qu'il considérait comme précieuses au temps de son enfance. Depuis, il ne jetait plus rien derrière la brique défaite mais jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil à son contenu, se remémorant quelques souvenirs de son enfance. Avec tous les regards et les préjugés qu'on avait maintenant à son égard dans les rues de Konoha, il avait voulu se réfugier un peu dans son passé en cherchant sous cette brique, quelques babioles. Il y avait trouvé la lettre d'Itachi. Sans un mot à ses parents, il avait prit du papier et un stylo et était parti au calme pour concocter une lettre de réponse. Il s'était assis devant ce lac de velours sombre que personne ne venait visiter, il avait fait le vide en lui, avait cherché les mots justes puis avait laissé les mots couler sur le papier …

_Je ne peux ni t'approuver ni feindre te comprendre car même mes mots me trahiraient.  
__Tu dis vouloir te battre pour un monde meilleur. Tes intentions sont bonnes mais tes convictions ne le sont pas car ce n'est pas en éliminant ce qui ne te plaît pas que tu imposeras ton point de vue. Tu ne créeras qu'une énième guerre qui ne se finira pas forcément par ce que tu appelles la perfection. J'ai toujours été lucide, n'aime pas ma pas naïveté car elle est inexistante.  
__Je me bats pour mes propres convictions, créer un monde meilleur mais ma manière d'y arriver est loin de la tienne.  
__J'ai beau éprouver moi aussi quelque chose à ton égard, je ne peux plus le définir. Je te hais et je peux en conclure qu'il n'y a pas une once d'amour dans mes sentiments.  
__Tu ne peux pas t'excuser de ce que tu ne comprends pas, pas t'excuser de la souffrance que tu me causes. Tu m'as fait croire à un monde meilleur toi aussi mais tu n'as jamais tenu ta promesse silencieuse. Je n'avais pas non plus besoin que tu me comprennes, ni besoin que tu m'approuves. J'avais besoin que tu sois là, que par tes simagrées et mots maladroits, me prouve que je n'étais pas comme les autres pour toi. J'atteignais avec toi un certain équilibre, un bonheur si fragile que tu as émietté en te servant de moi. Nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot amour, ni la même notion du bien ou du mal. Nos mondes sont si éloignés que je ne peux pas comprendre les convictions du tien, tout comme les convictions du mien te sont inconnues. Je voudrais persister à croire aux paroles que tu m'as dites mais je n'y arrive plus. J'ai envie de te suivre, de te comprendre mais je ne le peux plus.  
__Tu dis ne pas croire en Dieu mais tu crois toi aussi en quelque chose de plus grand et plus beau, une promesse tenue depuis des millénaires que tu espères réaliser de tes mains. Tu y crois même si tu ne peux pas lui donner un nom ou une signification, ne dis pas le contraire. Moi aussi, je rêve mais je ne pense pas avoir la même manière de rêver que toi. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher et de croire en quelque chose même si ce n'est qu'une illusion. Peut-être pourras-tu comprendre que nos buts sont à la fois lointains et proches ?  
__Je peux dire avec certitude que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, gâcher des années à attendre que tu ouvres les yeux sur ton idiotie ou à essayer de te comprendre, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.  
__Ne me reproche pas le fait que mes mots soient crus à ton égard, je ne fais que terminer ton travail inachevé, je brise les derniers fragments de mon cœur, j'arrache à mon âme, ses dernières larmes et ses ultimes sanglots par une lettre qui me confectionne une nouvelle image de ta personne. Je préfère te voir comme un meurtrier cruel plutôt que comme la personne que j'aime._

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Shikamaru, traçant des sillons humides contre ses joues blêmes. La brise fraîche de la nuit venait figer les rainures mouillées, les séchant avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le cou du shinobi. Il ne prit pas le temps de les essuyer. Son corps tremblait, c'était l'impression d'avoir froid mais il n'avait pas froid, du moins pas physiquement. Il plia la lettre en quatre et la fourra dans sa poche, faisant de même avec le stylo à l'encre bleue. Elle semblait prendre un poids énorme dans sa poche, le poids de ses adieux à celui qu'il aimait. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui, gagna sa chambre et déposa la lettre derrière la brique beige. Il venait de tourner la page sur Itachi. Même si cette lettre n'allait peut-être jamais être découverte par le nukenin, il avait eu l'impression de s'adresser directement à lui, avait sorti tout son chagrin et sa rage dans des mots tremblants. Cette nuit là, il mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien derrière la brique …

* * *

« Naruto … »

Sasuke était en mauvaise position pour dire un ''Je peux tout expliquer'', si bien utilisé dans les films américains. À moitié allongé, nu et Sakura dans la même position, juste derrière lui. Naruto se tenait droit et tremblant devant l'aboutissement de son plan, le regard triste et embarrassé de Sasuke contre lui. Le blond avait un faible sourire sans explication, seulement, il avait subit tout ces assauts, d'un passé par très glorieux à un amour impossible. Il s'avouait vaincu. Il en avait marre de pleurer, marre d'encaisser le fruit de ses propres erreurs. Il quitta sa chambre en marchant rapidement, sans courir. Il entendait Sasuke prononcer son prénom avec insistance puis plus rien. Il quitta sa demeure, marcha et marcha encore. Juste pour ne pas craquer aux sanglots qui brûlaient sa gorge. Non, il était heureux … pour Sasuke, du moins. Sasuke avait trouvé mieux, il avait trouvé une fille qui le méritait et qu'il méritait. Une fille qui le rendrait heureux, qui plus est une vraie fille. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine et ses tempes qu'il craignait de réveiller les voisins de ses pulsations violentes. Il dut s'arrêter tout en s'empêchant de craquer. Il entendait quelqu'un courir derrière lui et ne doutait même pas de son identité. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke empoigner ses épaules, il entendit son souffle saccadé.

« Naruto, s'il te plaît …

- …

- Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! C'était stupide ! Je n'aime pas, Sakura !

- C'est bon, Sasuke … »

Naruto se tourna vers son mari, il avait peur de paraître abattu, il voulait sourire, prouver à Sasuke qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il était content pour lui mais c'était compliqué et Sasuke voyait bien que le rictus facial du blond était forcé. Naruto continua tout de même.

« C'est mieux ainsi, tu ne penses pas ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était idiot ! Je m'excuse, Naruto, je m'excuse …

- Ça ne tenait plus entre nous, Sasuke, tu le sais bien.

- Mais je t'aime encore ! Plus que tout au monde, Naruto, je t'aime !

- Tu viens de coucher avec Sakura, tu lui as déjà promis ton amour. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Je me fous de Sakura, c'est toi que je veux !

- Ça ne tient plus entre nous, Sasuke.

- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, laisse-nous une chance ! Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, je t'en supplie, Naruto.

- Arrête, tu es pitoyable, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux, je ne t'apporte que des emmerdes. Tu viens de me prouver que ça ne pouvait pas durer entre nous ! T'as couché avec Sakura et moi … moi, ça ne fait rien du tout !

- Tu dis ça mais je vois bien que tu mens, que tu m'aimes encore malgré tout, Naruto. Je ne suis pas pitoyable, je veux juste me raccrocher à la dernière personne qui me reste au monde.

- Relègue ce poste à Sakura.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'aime pas Sakura !

- T'es attiré par elle, tu ne peux même pas le dénier alors … tu peux bien tomber amoureux d'elle !

- Je ne réussirai jamais à tomber amoureux de cette fille, Naruto ! C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre !

- C'est en couchant avec elle que tu me le prouves ?

- Je ne voulais pas …

- Tu l'as fait !

- Je m'excuse … »

Ce n'était pas seulement Naruto qui était sur le point de craquer, c'était aussi Sasuke mais Naruto ne pouvait même pas en avoir pitié. La seule chose qu'il percevait, c'était Sakura qui remontait un drap an haut de sa poitrine de manière innocente. C'était d'elle dont Sasuke devait s'éprendre, pas de lui.

« Je t'aime, Naruto. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, c'est toi que j'aime ! Même si tu m'en veux encore pour longtemps, je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

- Tu dis ça mais si je te laisse en plan maintenant, tu vas aller rejoindre Sakura.

- Pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre !

- Ça, c'est déjà fait et t'es bien placé pour le savoir. »

Sasuke tenait toujours aussi fortement les épaules de Naruto de ses mains moites. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe, il le retiendrait même jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne, même si il devait y passer la nuit. Le blond avait penché la tête vers l'avant pour contenir sanglots et pleurs mais il craqua au bout d'un moment. Les mots prirent leur place, la vérité explosa.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, Sasuke ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement. C'est pour ça que je veux que tout finisse entre nous ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai poussé dans les bras de Sakura ! Je voulais partir d'ici, que tu m'oublies et que je t'oublie mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Parce que tu m'aimes encore, même si je fais tout pour te rejeter, tu m'aimes encore comme un dingue et moi … merde … moi, je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer !

- …

- Sasuke, je suis … je ne suis pas … pas du tout la personne que tu penses aimer …

- …

- Il y'a une partie de mon passé que tu ignores …

- …

- Quand j'ai été adopté par Masaharu et Umeka, ils m'ont … il ne m'ont pas accepté comme j'étais … ils ont préféré … me … travestir en fille … »

Les mains de Sasuke glissèrent contre les bras de Naruto et se séparèrent brusquement. Il recula du blond, une expression confuse et dédaigneuse au visage. Il réalisa l'étendu du secret de Naruto, réalisa la fausseté de ses sentiments. Il n'aimait qu'un mirage ?

« Tu veux dire que …

- T'as épousé un mec, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa se recula vivement de Naruto, encore plus, mettant une grande distance entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, se mêlaient dans une bouillie qui n'arrivait qu'à sortir de sa bouche en paroles confuses.

« Mais tu … tu … quand on a couché ensemble et que … tu … tu étais enceinte … Naruto, tu …

- Un jutsu … »

Sasuke se recula encore, son visage n'avait qu'une expression ahurie mélangée à une sorte de dédain. Il semblait sortir d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Il n'osait plus regarder Naruto en face.

« Désolé, Naruto. Je peux pas … »

Ce fût ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne parte à la course …

* * *

Les semaines avaient passé mais Sasuke n'acceptait pas Naruto, avait refusé catégoriquement de lui parler. Le blond n'en avait pas fait un drame. Il avait déjà affronté trop de malheur, celui-là avait beau le rendre triste, il ne se laissait pas abattre … ou plutôt, il ne donnait pas l'image d'un être abattu. Il avait parlé longuement avec Shikamaru. Il avait réussi à tirer de son coéquipier, plus qu'un monosyllabe. Ils avaient eu une vraie discussion mais leurs situations similaires étaient sûrement propices au fait qu'ils aient autant parler car autrement, le Nara n'était pas très bavard. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Konoha et bientôt, l'équipe 16 fut des plus mal vus. Entre Naruto qui avait révélé être un mec et Shikamaru qui était l'ancien petit-ami d'un nukenin, les rumeurs courraient et les gens grinçaient des dents mais bon, Shikamaru s'en foutait et Naruto avait déjà vu pire. Ce qui le chiffonnait légèrement, c'était les rumeurs autour de Sasuke. Il était dit que l'Uchiwa collectionnait les conquêtes, pestait contre Naruto, sombrait de jour en jour et préparait la mort de son frère aîné avec un sadisme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Naruto s'était installé chez Kiba, il avait bien essayé chez ses parents mais rien à faire. Masaharu et Umeka lui en voulaient du fait que Sasuke n'ait rien donné comme argent. Ils avaient dit clairement que si Naruto souhaitait se réinstaller chez eux, il devait payer la somme que Sasuke aurait du donner après leur mariage. Bien sûr, le blond n'avait pas les moyens et même si ils les avaient eu, il n'aurait pas payé ses propres parents pour une telle connerie. Kiba l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, soutenant le fait que Naruto serait toujours le bienvenu et qu'il pouvait rester indéfiniment si il le souhaitait.

Chez Kiba, tout était relativement calme et il sentait qu'il pouvait échapper aux sentiments qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Il se confiait parfois au maître-chien et celui-ci prêtait toujours une oreille attentive. L'Inuzuka était vraiment le meilleur ami que Naruto puisse avoir.

Ce jour-là, Naruto et Kiba avaient décidé de regarder un film. Un truc qui passait tous les ans sur la même chaîne et qu'ils avaient vu une centaine de fois mais ça devenait une tradition au fil des années. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir devant, comme la plupart des années auparavant. Au milieu de ses songes, Naruto avait entendu un son strident et s'était aussitôt réveillé. Il fut étonné de voir que Kiba dormait toujours, la tête appuyée contre le ventre d'Akamaru. La sonnette retentit de nouveau mais Kiba n'émit qu'un gémissement plaintif contre celui qui dérangeait son sommeil. Naruto se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant que le sommeil de Kiba soit encore troublé. Son cœur fut prit d'un long vertige quand il vit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte. Il s'était attendu à voir la mère de Kiba qui amenait son ixième plat pour que ''son bébé adoré'' se nourrisse bien mais c'était bien Sasuke, qui le toisait de manière impassible du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt.

« Sa … Sasuke, bredouilla t'il. »

C'était la première fois que l'Uchiwa le voyait habillé en mec, la première fois qu'il voyait ses cheveux blonds fraîchement coupés. Il n'en semblait pas surpris outre mesure. Il tendit une enveloppe brune à Naruto. Le blond se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour en sortir des papiers blancs mais sa mine se décomposa à la vue des papiers de divorce.

« Si tu pouvais les signer maintenant, ça m'éviterait de repasser. »

Les yeux de Naruto repassaient inlassablement sur ces lettres … ''Annulation de mariage''. Il voulait juste hurler à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, qu'il était prêt à tout pour revenir à ses côtés mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il adressa un sourire triste à son mari et l'invita à entrer, le temps qu'il appose sa signature contre la feuille blanche, le temps qu'il déchire leur mariage d'une marque de stylo bleu. Kiba qui s'était réveillé entre temps, eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la mine déconfite de son coéquipier qu'il comprit. Il lui arrivait d'haïr profondément Sasuke.

Naruto prit un stylo qui traînait sur la table entre sa main tremblante puis il chercha où apposer sa signature. Le paquet de feuille était immense. C'était à la dernière page. Sasuke avait déjà marqué son nom. Les larmes se recueillaient au coin des yeux de Naruto mais il ne pleurait pas. De sa main tremblante, il traça la première lettre de son prénom … mais le reste ne venait pas. Sa main tremblait trop, son cœur battait trop vite. Il inspira, expira puis finit sa signature avec un effort surhumain. Il tendit les feuilles à Sasuke et celui-ci partit comme il était venu, gardant un air froid et distant et calculant à peine les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La porte se ferma en un léger claquement au même moment où Naruto éclata en sanglot …


	12. Pour son bonheur

Titre : J'ai épousé un mec

Chapitre : 11

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genre : Romance, UA (en quelque sorte …), ''Drame'', légèrement OOC

Couple : SasuNaru, SasuTen, ItaShika, KibaNaru, KibaNeji, KankuNaru, ShikaTema (La liste s'est un peu allongée, vous trouvez pas ?)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : À Kishimoto jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Note : Désolée du retard (sincèrement) mais c'était la vrai pagaille à la maison (épidémie de gastro, allez tous vous cacher ). Parce que j'étais malade et que mon fils a été malade puis ma coloc' a été malade et quand je me suis senti mieux, j'ai du faire 6h de ménage non-stop et le mal de tête partait pas. Écrire, c'est pas la joie quand on est malade (J'avais assez de force pour écrire sur mon blog et encore …) Je profite de ce moment où tout le monde dort sauf moi pour (enfin) écrire la fin de chapitre.

Note 2 : J'ai hésité longuement sur la fin (Mais très longuement là …), un truc mielleux avec pas trop de réalisme, un truc sadique qui arrive que dans le pire des cas ou un truc plus ou moins normal. J'ai failli publier les trois par indécision mais ça gâcherait franchement tout. À vous de deviner ce que j'ai choisi … :D. Ah oui et le chapitre est … **très** long. Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

_« Est-ce que c'est mal, Onii-san ? »_

_Itachi faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Le sol craquait sous ses pieds à chaque nouveau pas. Son petit frère se tenait assis sur son lit, l'écoutant comme si il était le seul à détenir la clé de la vérité, le regardant avec confusion. Itachi ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre._

_« Mal … non, pas vraiment, Sasuke-kun. _

_- Alors pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul ?_

_- Tu n'es pas le seul, le rassura t'il._

_- Vraiment ? Tu en connais d'autres ?_

_- Non mais tu vois … comment dire … ce n'est pas mal mais pour certaine personne, c'est jugé … mal._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Sasuke-kun. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de mal là-dedans mais par exemple, père n'aime pas du tout ces personnes. Quand il parle de tapette ou de pédale, il parle de garçon qui aime d'autres garçons. _

_- Alors c'est mal._

_- Non, Sasuke-kun. Pour lui, c'est mal mais si toi, tu n'y vois rien de mal, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu restes sur son point de vue. _

_- Mais père va me détester si il apprend que je suis amoureux d'un garçon. _

_- … Sasuke-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire._

_- Mais si il l'apprend ?_

_- Comment ? Enfin, comprends bien que si tu aimes un autre garçon, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Père a des préjugés vis-à-vis des gens et ils ne sont pas toujours exacts. Tu dois avoir tes propres points de vue. »_

_Sasuke ne put acquiescer. La voix de son père énonçait déjà quelques jurons dans le salon. Sa curiosité piquée à vif et l'envie de s'évader de cette conversation embarrassante le poussèrent à se précipiter vers le salon où son père se trouvait, un journal à la main. Sasuke se dirigea vers son père pour connaître les raisons de sa colère. _

_« Que se passe-t-il père ? »_

_Fugaku se tourna vers son fils cadet en soupirant d'exaspération._

_« Sandaime a permis a ses sals pédés de se marier, grommela-t-il. »_

_Sasuke sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine en entendant les paroles de son père puis en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser en couverture du journal. Son père haïssait les garçons qui aimaient d'autres garçons comme l'avait si bien dit Itachi. N' y avait-il pas là, une opportunité de se rapprocher de son paternel ?_

_« Sals tapettes, avait alors dit le petit Sasuke. »_

_Les regards s'étaient alors braqués sur lui. Celui d'Itachi, de son père et de sa mère. Puis un sourire s'élargit contre les lèvres de Fugaku et il avait ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux de Sasuke._

_« Tu es bien mon fils. »_

_Derrière eux, Itachi semblait exaspéré. Il lança un regard, une sorte d'appel à l'aide à sa mère mais celle-ci ne put que lui rendre un rictus facial de tristesse et de compassion … _

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla pendant que son rêve s'effilochait, il replongea dans son sommeil, s'imprégna du décor de ses songes tout en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Il revivait une scène de son passé encore fraîche à son esprit. Il voyait Naruto tomber sans grâce contre le parquet blanc de l'hôpital puis il le voyait venir s'effondrer dans ses bras, venir cacher sa tête dans son cou et sangloter sans retenue. Une mèche blonde comme le blé, tremblotante comme une feuille morte en automne, venait chatouiller son menton, s'imprégner de ses propres larmes. Puis Naruto relevait sa tête vers Sasuke, un visage aux cheveux courts et en bataille. Un corps masculin. Plus aucun sillon de larme n'était visible. C'était un rictus de colère, des lèvres qui formaient une seule affirmation ''T'es qu'un salop, Sasuke !''. La violence de l'affirmation sortit Sasuke de ses songes. Il retrouva le décor sombre de sa chambre, la chaleur de sa couverture. Son cœur battait encore jusqu'à ses tempes et il avait l'impression désagréable d'être coupable. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions, de son cœur qui était pris d'un vertige inexplicable. Il sentit de fins doigts, doux et parfumés se poser contre son cou et il se tourna nonchalamment vers sa nouvelle compagne. Une kunoichi légèrement garçon manqué qui de cet attribut, lui rappelait énormément Naruto. Elle se prénommait Tenten.

« Tu ne dors plus, bébé ? »

Sasuke secoua lentement la tête comme si la réponse aurait pu être une autre alors qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« T'as encore un peu d'énergie, questionna t'elle avec une lueur de perversité dans la voix.

- Non. »

La réponse foutue un froid entre la brune et le brun. Sasuke était encore dans un état comateux. Il avait envie de dormir et pas envie de dormir en même temps. Ses songes portaient tous sur Naruto, chacun de ses rêves étaient peuplés par Naruto. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était tellement mal … tellement mal de l'aimer encore après tout ça. C'était son père qui lui avait enseigné que c'était mal d'être homosexuel et il le comprenait. Il comprenait si bien pourquoi son père haïssait ses gens qui n'étaient pas comme tout le monde. Il avait craqué sur Naruto, s'était accroché à lui de jour en jour sans poser les yeux sur personne d'autre. Il avait aimé une fille, avait apprécié ses défauts autant que ses qualités. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre si on oubliait son béguin d'enfance pour un petit blond aux yeux bleus mais plus il pensait, plus il comprenait que c'était peut-être encore Naruto. Pouvait-on dire qu'il était gay si il avait aimé la même personne toute sa vie ? Pouvait-on seulement le dire homo ou hétéro ? Les filles ne l'attiraient nullement. Il avait essayé, toute la semaine, tous les soirs avec une fille différente mais il n'y avait que l'image de Naruto qui réussissait à l'exciter. Les garçons ne l'attiraient pas non plus. Le seul fait de s'imaginer avec un homme le dégoûtait et pourtant … si il s'agissait de Naruto, c'était une autre affaire. Naruto en mec l'attirait même beaucoup plus physiquement que Naruto en fille. Il avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de son père en fantasmant sur Naruto et il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait aimé en parler à sa mère, lui dire à quel point il se sentait perdu mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là. Il se sentait seul au monde car il avait même quitté Naruto. Une larme roula sur sa joue, s'engouffra dans son cou et mourut de la chaleur de son corps. Il voulait revoir Naruto, même si ce n'était que pour lui parler …

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke s'était réveillé tôt dans des draps froids. Sa froideur avait du faire déguerpir Tenten dès l'aube mais il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il voyait en cette journée, une occasion de trouver Naruto et de lui parler. Il ne le voyait jamais, il habitait trop loin de son nouveau domicile et les missions les séparaient toujours un peu trop longtemps. Il avait besoin d'entendre le timbre de sa voix, besoin de se noyer dans les deux ciels trop bleus de ses yeux. Il avait besoin de retourner auprès celui qu'il avait fait souffrir. Il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur, les endroits qu'il préférait et ceux où il passait le plus de temps. Il eut bien fait de le trouver à la lisière de la forêt, entrain de donner des coups de poing contre un arbre tout en murmurant des choses qui n'étaient pas trop claires pour Sasuke mais il crut entendre son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Il entendait les mots ''Je te hais'' plus franchement mais son cœur n'en fut pas plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il approcha calmement du blond, entendit plus nettement ses paroles étouffés de rage ''Je te hais, Sasuke, je te hais''. Sa main tremblait et il hésita longuement à la poser contre l'épaule de Naruto car sa colère lui faisait peur mais il le fit, bien qu'il sache que tout ce qu'il ferait à Naruto, ce serait le faire souffrir un peu plus mais il était égoïste … l'amour le rendait égoïste. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke d'un sursaut. L'Uchiwa put voir au moment même le visage du blond, ravagé de larme, empiété par un chagrin violent. Et pourtant, à la vue de Sasuke, une lueur d'espoir s'allumait dans les deux océans bleus, même si toute l'expression du visage restait ravagée de tristesse.

« Naruto … je … »

Les mots restaient bloqués en travers la gorge de Sasuke dans une énorme boule de sanglots. Il avait l'impression que Naruto s'était emparé de son cœur et le serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne batte plus. Il s'en voulait de l'aimer, de déshonneur la mémoire de son père, la mémoire de son clan. Il ne voulait pas être comme son frère. Jusqu'où devrait-il souffrir les fantômes de son passé ? Même si Itachi ne l'avait pas tué physiquement, il l'avait complètement assassiné moralement. Il voyait le menton de Naruto trembler pendant qu'il tentait de ravaler ses larmes sans succès.

« … On peut parler ? »

Naruto avait hoché la tête hâtivement, avait essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de main puis s'était assis par terre, contre l'arbre qui recevait ses coups juste avant. Sasuke s'était assis à ses côtés. Tout son corps tremblait d'être si près de celui de Naruto et cette envie de le rassurer, de le serrer contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. C'était déchaîné et brûlant dans son cœur parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la peine de celui qu'il aimait. Et même si il s'était interdit formellement de parler à cœur ouvert avec Naruto, il le fit …

« Je m'excuse, Naruto … de te faire souffrir … je m'excuse.

- C'était à moi … de ne pas te mentir, Sasuke … je récolte ce que je sème, c'est tout. Ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu as un passé difficile et …

- Toi tu as un présent difficile, Sasuke. Quelque chose de pire que mon passé. C'est toi qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

- Même si c'était vrai, Naruto … tu n'as pas à souffrir.

- … Si on pouvait contrôler ça, Sasuke. Je ne serais pas là à chialer comme un con.

- C'est pour ça que je m'excuse.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, Sasuke. »

Les larmes ruisselaient sans cesse contre les joues de Naruto, sa voix palpait un chagrin immense. Sasuke le regardait, sans pouvoir tourner le regard et il ne pouvait s'imaginer lui en vouloir antécédemment. Il ne le méritait nullement. Naruto méritait d'être aimé ….

« Sasuke … je voulais … moi aussi je voulais te parler … mais j'en avais pas trop le courage en fait. Je voulais juste … te remercier.

- Me remercier ?

- Oui … de m'avoir aimé quand j'étais … quand j'étais … bref. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends à quel point ça m'a rendu heureux d'aimer quelqu'un qui m'aimait en retour. Même si ça a été éphémère, j'ai apprécié … sincèrement. Je m'excuse de ne pas être la fille que tu aimais, je m'excuse de ne pas être … la personne que tu croyais que j'étais.

- … Naruto … »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il voulait essayer de respirer calmement, de laisser en dehors de la conversation, les sanglots qui agitaient sa gorge. Tout était si douloureux dans son âme et dans son cœur. Un énorme vide se creusait peu à peu et s'inondait de ses larmes refoulées. Son geste ne fut pas guidé par sa conscience ni par son corps. Ce fût son cœur qui guida les opérations lorsqu'il attira le corps de Naruto jusqu'au sien, qu'il serra le blond plus fortement encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Naruto, je t'aime ! Encore plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, je t'aime à en crever et de te voir souffrir, ça me rend malade. Je me fiche que tu sois un gars ou une fille. Je t'aime peu importe qui tu es ! Je voudrais te rendre heureux, je voudrais te rendre tout ton amour comme tu me donnes le tien mais je ne peux pas … si tu savais comme ça me rend malade de ne pas le pouvoir ! Je voudrais être à la hauteur de tes sentiments mais je ne peux pas.

- Alors tue-moi, Sasuke parce que je n'en suis plus capable. Si tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tue-moi !

- Naruto …

- Je t'en supplie, Sasuke. »

C'est le visage noyé sous l'eau de ses larmes et une voix freinée par des sanglots que Naruto avait quasiment hurlé ses paroles à Sasuke. Ses mains tremblantes avaient empoigné le chandail de Sasuke et s'étaient agrippées là avec la force du désespoir.

« Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, Sasuke. Plus rien à vouloir, plus rien à espérer si ce n'est toi ! Je peux clamer haut et fort que je veux être quelqu'un de fort comme l'Hokage mais sans toi, sans ton amour, je ne suis rien ! Si tu ne peux pas me rendre tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, tue-moi de tes propres mains ! Tue-moi, Sasuke !

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, Naruto …

- …

- Je ne peux pas te rendre ton amour, je ne peux pas aimer un homme, je n'en ai pas le droit … j'en serais incapable.

- Je pourrais continuer le jutsu que j'utilisais …

- Je ne peux pas te brimer de la sorte et même si tu utilisais ce jutsu, je sais qui tu es, qui se cache derrière ce jutsu. Je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à faire ça.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu dis m'aimer à en crever mais tu n'es pas capable d'aimer un homme … alors tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-le moi tout de suite, que tu ne m'aimes pas … oui, je serai triste mais je pourrais passer par-dessus … Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, Sasuke ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est me pourrir la vie ! Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer. J'aurais pu vivre sans ça, sans ce nouveau poids sur les épaules ! T'es qu'un égoïste de la pire espèce, Sasuke. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ! »

Sasuke ne semblait plus connecté à la réalité, loin du monde où il vivait. Il attrapa la main de Naruto dans la sienne et la serra, d'abord doucement puis plus brusquement. Il murmura répétitivement quelques mots, d'abord inaudible à l'oreille de Naruto, le ton de l'Uchiwa s'éleva. ''Je te hais, Naruto.''. Ses mots et ses gestes s'affrontaient. Sa main ramena celle de Naruto jusqu'à son visage puis il colla la main du blond contre sa joue humide de larme et il ferma les yeux. Il pressa sa main contre celle de Naruto en prononçant les mêmes paroles. Même si tout était contradictoire, que ses mots ne voulaient dire que ''je t'aime'', il continua, pleura contre la main de Naruto, gardant la chaleur de sa main contre sa joue. Pendant un moment, Sasuke ne dit plus rien. Il n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de son clan mais il pleurait d'être un être aussi lâche. Son cœur battait pour Naruto, chaque battement lui était destiné de près ou de loin mais il avait un devoir, le poids des massacres de son frère sur le dos. Il devait trouver une compagne, lui faire des gosses pour leur transmettre le sharingan. Il devait s'en tenir à ses propos de gamin, ceux qu'il avait tenu avec son père qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir même en essayant de tout son cœur. Il avait un devoir qu'il devait faire passer avant Naruto, avant ses propres désirs. C'était avant tout pour ça qu'il haïssait son frère. Parce qu'en emportant les vies de tout son clan, il avait emporté la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa la main de Naruto à terre et s'éloigna. Le blond ne tenta pas de le retenir parce qu'il avait compris, dans un silence de marbre, dans un moment de tendresse sans égal, il avait compris. Sasuke était prisonnier des fantômes de la nuit du massacre. Leur divorce avait été officialisé une semaine avant mais dans l'âme de Naruto, tout s'était fait ce jour-là. Dans des adieux silencieux …

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas parlé de l'évènement précédent à Kiba en rentrant à la maison. L'Inuzuka avait même été surpris de ne pas voir une mine décomposée de la part de son coéquipier mais bien un sourire léger. Naruto semblait débarrassé d'un poids et en le voyant comme ça, Kiba eut l'impression que tout s'était arrangé pour son coéquipier. Le blond s'était dirigé vers sa chambre et avait sorti son vieux sac à dos haillonneux. Kiba vint le rejoindre, curieux de savoir ce qui avait mis Naruto dans cet état.

« Eh, Naruto, t'as perdu ta face de déterré ? »

Le blond lui sourit pour toute réponse. Il allait jusqu'à sa commode et prenait quelques vêtements qu'il fourrait dans son sac. Kiba crut comprendre que le blond repartait chez Sasuke, qu'il avait enfin dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à L'Uchiwa et que celui-ci l'avait enfin accepté Naruto tel qu'il était. Il posa la question pour en être sûr.

« Ça s'est arrangé entre Sasuke et toi ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le rictus facial de Naruto changea mais ce fût de courte durée. Le sourire faible de Naruto se ralluma promptement et Kiba le remarqua à peine. Naruto reprenait ses activités en prenant une pile de vêtement et en fourrant le tout dans son sac à dos.

« Tu te décides à me parler, Naruto ? »

Le blond cessa ses mouvements incessant de son sac à la commode puis fit face à Kiba qui semblait perdu dans une tornade de confusion. Il lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer.

« J'ai décidé de partir, annonça t'il.

- Partir ? Partir où ? Chez Sasuke ?

- Non, à Suna no Kuni.

- Hein ? À Suna ?! Pourquoi Suna ?! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout, je veux changer de vie. J'avais projeté de partir là-bas depuis longtemps puis maintenant que tout a foiré ici, je pense que tout va mieux aller là-bas.

- C'est pas en fuyant les problèmes que tu vas les résoudre.

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de les résoudre ? Tsunade-sama m'a donné son accord pour que je puisse partir. J'ai vraiment envie de m'en aller, de recommencer à zéro.

- T'as une équipe, Naruto. Un senseï, des coéquipiers, des missions. Sasuke, c'était un échec, ok. Mais il y'en aura d'autres après lui.

- T'as rien compris, Kiba. J'ai besoin de quitter cette ville, de repartir à zéro. Il y'a trop de mauvais souvenirs ici, trop de fantômes … »

Le maître-chien ne trouva aucune réponse, peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il comprenait le raisonnement de Naruto. Le blond avait terminé d'emballer ses affaires et il prit son sac à dos et se prépara à quitter. Au fond, Kiba ne cherchait qu'à retenir Naruto, par tous les moyens mais sa conscience et son cœur s'affrontaient et au final, il ne savait pas si il était mieux pour lui de laisser s'envoler son coéquipier, où si il devait lui gueuler dessus de revenir. Son corps restait immobile malgré les hurlements tonitruants de son cœur. Pourtant, il y'eut un déclic lorsqu'il vit la main de Naruto s'apposer contre la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Son corps sortit enfin de son état de paralysie et il se rua vers Naruto. Il le prit par la taille et le tourna vers lui avant de plaquer ses bras contre le bois froid de la porte.

« Kiba …

- Tu ne partiras pas, Naruto. »

L'Inuzuka l'affronta du regard pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité avant de fondre sur ses lèvres brusquement, violemment. Le blond fut surpris du baiser si soudain de son coéquipier et vu l'insistance de Kiba, il préféra y répondre. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, les lèvres de Kiba n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de Sasuke, rien à voir avec la tendresse et la chaleur qu'émanaient celles de L'Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un garçon en tant que garçon, la première fois que son coéquipier lui montrait un désir si violent car il n'y voyait aucun amour, seulement une amitié renforcée d'un certain désir. C'est ce qu'il comprit quand Kiba stoppa momentanément son baiser pour retirer sa veste et son chandail. Il laissa l'Inuzuka profiter de son corps, propager sa chaleur à travers son être. Il y ressentit une gêne énorme, un malaise sans égal et une douleur tranchante. Il ne cherchait pas le plaisir à travers ce que lui faisait Kiba car même en s'abandonnant complètement, il n'aurait rien pu ressentir. Il voulait Sasuke, personne d'autre.

L'Inuzuka s'était vite endormi après l'acte et Naruto en avait profité pour partir …

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Naruto, Sasuke en avait conclu que la meilleure chose à faire était encore de laisser partir son ancien amant. Comme on disait, loin des yeux, loin du cœur et il devait l'oublier pour aller de l'avant, pour faire honneur à son clan. Il venait de sortir du bureau de l'Hokage avec Shikamaru et Neji. Ils avaient obtenu le poste d'ANBU depuis peu et leur première mission leur avait été donnée l'après-midi même. Ils avaient une semaine pour étudier leur plan et s'entraîner à l'infiltration du bureau d'un pays voisin. Le plan avait été élaboré en quelques minutes par Shikamaru et il ne restait que l'entraînement.

Il était près de minuit et exténués, les trois jeunes hommes se préparaient à retourner chez eux, ayant révisés le plan une bonne dizaine de fois. La lune était ronde et blafarde et la nuit était beaucoup moins noire que d'habitude. Shikamaru et Sasuke prenaient la direction inverse à celle de Neji. Le silence était un peu gênant pourtant, rien ne venait à l'esprit de Sasuke pour alimenter une conversation avec Shikamaru. Il n'éprouvait aucune haine à son égard mais un certain malaise perdurait toujours. C'était quand même l'ancien amant de son frère et l'ancien coéquipier de Naruto. Il ne pouvait regarder Shikamaru sans se remémorer son passé. Le Nara lui était antipathique pour toutes ses raisons et il ne se sentait guère apprécier par Shikamaru en retour. Il fallait peut-être penser à enterrer l'âge de guerre, aussi infime soit-il. Sasuke tenta la conversation …

« Il parait que tu sors avec Temari … »

Ce fut la chose la plus intelligente que Sasuke put sortir de sa gorge nouée. En retour, Shikamaru lui adressa un haussement de sourcil.

« Ça doit te faire plaisir. »

Sasuke lui rendit son haussement de sourcil. Il posa une question silencieuse de son rictus facial confus. Shikamaru lui répondit :

« En tant qu'homophobe, t'allais quand même pas gâcher ta précieuse réputation avec un gay dans ton équipe. »

L'expression de Sasuke changea du tout au tout pour un agacement profond et palpable. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas le piffer et c'était très bien ainsi car en retour, il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. « Ta gueule » fut sa réponse à la provocation du brun mais le Nara ne sembla pas atteint pour deux sous. Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence lourd où chacun bouillonnait intérieurement contre l'autre. Shikamaru rompit le silence après quelques minutes de marche.

« C'est ça qui me fait profondément chier chez toi, Sasuke. T'es encore plus égoïste qu'Itachi l'était … »

L'Uchiwa prit congé de sa marche pour plaquer Shikamaru contre le mur le plus proche. Le Nara souriait ironiquement.

« Répète un peu ça pour voir !?

- Je disais que t'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste. »

Sa dernière réplique lui valut un coup de poing particulièrement fort au niveau de la tempe. Sasuke le regardait avec rage et Shikamaru sut qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant malgré le sang qui venait de couler jusqu'à sa joue. Ce n'était qu'affaire pour exposer ses sept vérités à Sasuke et lui faire remarquer son égoïsme et sa lâcheté.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Nara ?!

- T'es le seul mec à problème ici, Sasuke. T'es le seul mec ici qui a laissé souffrir la personne qu'il aime.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de Naruto !

- Hmph … alors tu veux encore te voiler la face sur la vérité, Sasuke ? Tu veux encore qu'on te plaigne parce que tu as perdu toute te famille ? Oh pauvre Sasuke ! Naruto a été compréhensif et gentil avec toi parce qu'il t'aimait plus que tout. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un égoïste arrogant. Naruto avait beau souffrir le martyre, tu continuais à le faire souffrir et à plaindre ta petite personne.

- Ferme ta gueule, tu n'en sais rien !

- Ton père était un homophobe affirmé et t'as commencé à le suivre dans ses propos homophobes comme le gentil petit garçon que t'étais. T'as toujours su que Naruto était un mec mais au fond de toi, tu t'es toujours voilé la face. Tu t'es toujours foutu de ses malheurs et de son passé parce que tu ne pensais qu'à toi. Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu ignores sur Naruto ?

- Ta gueule ! Hurla l'Uchiwa en plaquant une seconde fois Shikamaru contre le mur de brique.

- Naruto n'a jamais pleuré. Même quand son propre père passait ses désirs sexuels sur lui, même quand ses parents ont été payés pour qu'il se fasse violer. Il était le plus mauvais ninja de l'académie parce que ses parents lui faisaient manquer des jours d'école pour le faire travailler. Malgré tout ça, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Il a eu une enfance de merde et quand il croyait s'en être sorti, ses parents lui ont obligé le mariage avec toi. Pourquoi ? Parce que toi, tu t'en foutais que Naruto t'aime ou non, tu l'aimais, point. Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit. T'es seulement allé voir ton papa en enfant gâté que t'étais et tu lui as demandé d'arranger un mariage entre Naruto et toi. Il a accepté, t'étais son petit chouchou. Tu savais bien que les parents de Naruto étaient avares et qu'ils ne refuseraient pas que tu te maries avec Naruto. »

Le coup parti tout seul contre la mâchoire de Shikamaru, le poing de celui qui ne cherchait qu'à fuir ses erreurs de toutes ses forces. Le Nara cracha son propre sang sur Sasuke avant de reprendre son discours qui avait l'effet cherché. Le visage de Sasuke tremblait violemment de colère et de sanglots. Les larmes se recueillaient au coin de ses yeux bridés mais il ne les laissait pas s'évader. Shikamaru avait l'impression d'assister à la noyade de l'Uchiwa et c'était lui qui le poussait au fond de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il crache son dernier souffle. Ses mots avaient un pouvoir infini.

« Naruto avait beau avoir souffert pendant son enfance, ça n'égalait en rien à ce que tu lui faisais subir. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Naruto pleurer. Il a tout fait pour te préserver de la souffrance mais tu n'as jamais cherché à le protéger, jamais. Tu pensais toujours à toi avant de penser à lui. Aujourd'hui, il est parti. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Pour lui-même ? Bien sûr que non. Si il est parti, c'est pour toi ! Parce que tu refoulais le fait que t'étais gay et que tu voulais faire honneur à ton père, il s'est dit que si il partait, tu pourrais l'oublier plus facilement et être heureux. Est-ce que tu aurais fait la même chose pour lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. La pire erreur des parents de Naruto, ça n'a pas été de le considérer comme une merde mais de te l'offrir en mariage parce que tu es loin de le mériter Sasuke. Il n'a jamais autant souffert de sa vie ! Il cherchait du réconfort auprès de toi, un peu de paix. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est des emmerdes et de la souffrance en quantité exponentielle ! »

Cette fois, Sasuke garda le silence. Les mots de Shikamaru n'étaient pas retenus, ils étaient crus et à ce moment, il se sentit comme la personne la plus sale au monde. Bien en dessous d'Itachi ou des parents de Naruto. Il ne se voyait plus que comme un monstre, comme une immondice. Il pouvait visualiser Naruto, ses larmes et sa rage. Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la vérité car les faits étaient là et indéniables. Son emprise sur le Nara se relâcha sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Les mots de Shikamaru étaient encore plus forts que ses poings, plus douloureux que son chidori, plus tranchant que la lame d'une épée.

« J'ai hésité à te dire ça, Sasuke. Encore maintenant, j'aimerais te laisser dans ta merde de fierté Uchiwa mais je vais faire un effort parce que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir quelque chose dans cette histoire. Pourquoi tu penses qu'Itachi est sorti avec moi, hein ? Parce qu'il m'aimait ? Tss … bien sûr que non. Si il est sorti avec moi, c'est uniquement pour toi. Pour une seule et unique raison. Est-ce que Fugaku a sorti des propos homophobes après qu'Itachi ait avoué son homosexualité ? Non. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait moins ? Non. Itachi voulait te prouver que même en étant gay, ton père t'aimerait toujours autant. »

Un grand vertige saisit le cœur de Sasuke, l'empoigna avec la force du désespoir. L'Uchiwa fut pris d'un grand frisson qui le traversa de part en part et il recula, recula encore pour échapper à cette sensation sans égale. C'était douloureux de comprendre son erreur et plus l'aberration était grande, plus la douleur était ardente. Le discours l'avait mis à terre et lui affligeait une affliction intolérable. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba sur les genoux devant Shikamaru. Le Nara venait de le noyer et pourtant, il ajouta encore quelques mots …

« Maintenant Sasuke, tu ne peux plus reculer. Soi tu rends un service à Naruto en crevant dans ta merde et en lui faisant le plaisir de disparaître de sa vie, soi tu étouffes ton égoïsme de merde et tu te décides enfin à le rendre heureux. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Shikamaru avait qu'il disparaisse sous les yeux embués d'eau de Sasuke. Il laissa Sasuke se noyer après l'avoir bien enfoncer. Il le laissa s'étrangler de ses premiers sanglots, il le laissa s'asphyxier de ses propres erreurs. Seul au milieu de la ruelle, L'Uchiwa ne put que sangloter et pleurer son manque de jugement et son égoïsme surdimensionné. À travers sa propre souffrance, il put deviner celle de Naruto et ses souffrances redoublèrent. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire …

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith et il brillait de mille feux au dessus de la ville de Suna. Il réveilla même Naruto qui avait eu une nuit très courte. Il détestait la sensation d'être collé à ses propres draps à cause de la sueur qui était bien l'effet du soleil. La fenêtre était disposée au dessus du lit dans lequel il était couché et les rideaux étaient hors de sa portée à cause de l'état comateux dans lequel il se trouvait. Le corps de son amant était encore collé au sien et il du le tirer de ses songes pour sortir du lit, tellement il avait chaud. Ledit amant émit un gémissement plaintif au blond et étira son bras comme pour lui demander de revenir mais Naruto ne s'exécuta pas. Il avait trop chaud et s'habitait très mal à la chaleur suffocante de Suna.

« Désolé, Kanku-chan, j'étouffe là ! »

Le marionnettiste ouvrit un œil sur Naruto et eut un sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier autrement que par pervers.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever comme ça, Naruto. Tu me donnes vraiment des idées pas trop catholiques là … »

Réalisant qu'il était aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, Naruto rougit vivement avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements qui étaient épars dans toute la pièce et de les enfiler promptement. Kankuro en perdu sa vision et il jura de se taire la prochaine fois. Lui aussi était fatigué et contrairement au blond, il ne réussit pas à se lever.

« Au fait … tu as reçu une lettre hier, je l'ai posé sur le comptoir. »

Naruto acquiesça puis laissa le brun dormir pour se diriger à la cuisine où il trouva en effet une enveloppe blanche. Il la prit et la déchira presque pour en voir le contenu. Il y trouva une lettre pliée en deux. Il la déplia et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture malhabile de Kiba. La manifestation indirecte de son ancien coéquipier le fit sourire.

_Cher Naruto,_

_J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es car moi, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me rend heureux. _

_Neji a emménagé chez moi la semaine dernière et on s'entend vraiment bien. À croire qu'on est tous gay dans l'équipe._

_Ma mère a plutôt bien réagit. Elle dit que l'important, c'est que je sois heureux._

_Shikamaru est devenu ANBU. Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! _

_Il a toujours été le plus fort grâce à son 200 de Q.I est même si ça me fait profondément chier, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un ANBU et que je ne pourrais pas atteindre le poste pour le moment. Tsunade a dit que j'avais l'étoffe d'un senseï. Asuma-senseï en a bien rit d'ailleurs. Je dois y réfléchir car prendre une équipe de morveux, ça ne m'enchante pas trop. _

_Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu sais. C'est chiant de raconter des blagues et d'être le seul à rire. Shikamaru ne sait pas rire et Asuma-senseï me prend pour un gamin. Neji a beau rire de mes blagues, je vois bien qu'il se force. _

_Enfin, si tu passes par Konoha, n'oublie pas de venir faire un tour chez moi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller à Suna avant un bout._

_Prends soin de toi surtout._

_Kiba_

Naruto ne put que sourire. Kiba avait même fait abstraction du fait qu'ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air il y'a un mois. Il y reconnaissait bien son ami qui préférait omettre les faits trop troublants. Lui aussi préférait oublier de toute façon. Il attrapa un bloc-notes qui traînait près du téléphone ainsi qu'un stylo puis il sortit du domicile de Kankuro pour trouver une place pour rédiger une lettre de réponse à son coéquipier. Suna était une ville bien chaleureuse, autant pour la chaleur qu'il y faisait que par ses habitants. Les rues étaient encore plus bondées qu'à Konoha et il n'était pas rare qu'un inconnu vous aborde pour vous saluer et vous demander comment vous allez. Il était devenu populaire, de un parce qu'il était l'amant du frère du Kazekage et de deux parce qu'il était un bon ami dudit Kazekage. L'homophobie n'était pas un sujet tabou à Suna. Peut-être parce que le Kazekage lui-même était homosexuel ? Naruto ne savait pas trop mais en tout cas, tout était vraiment parfait à Suna.

Il trouva un coin éloigné, un banc dans un parc presque désert. Il vint s'asseoir dessus et se servit de ses genoux comme appui pour écrire. Il chercha tout d'abord ses mots qui vinrent difficilement du fait qu'il n'avait jamais écrit de lettre à son coéquipier avant aujourd'hui.

_Cher Kiba,_

_À Suna, tout est parfait. J'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à la chaleur mais c'est tout. _

_Je me suis aussi trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends très bien car je sais qu'il ne me fera pas souffrir. _

_Nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes ensemble sans vraiment l'être mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, tout est bien ainsi. Si il me trompe, je n'en ferai pas un drame et si il me quitte, je n'éprouverais absolument rien. _

À ces mots, Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur. Une image de Sasuke allongé à côté de Sakura lui revint aussi clairement qu'il était possible de l'être. Il eut un instant l'envie de chiffonner sa lettre et la lancer aussi loin que possible mais il se retint de le faire car il savait que la lettre n'emporterait pas avec elle, les souvenirs douloureux. Il continua donc.

_Je suis content pour Neji et toi. Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vu l'embrasser le jour de mon _

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois quand les souvenirs refirent surface. Il sentait en lui une certaine rage monter progressivement. Il voyait Sasuke le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre son cœur au moment où ses pleurs se manifestaient pour la première fois de sa vie. Il voyait Sasuke lui faire une promesse un peu floue par les mots compliqués employés, devant l'autel. Il voyait Sasuke passer un anneau en or à son doigt puis le regarder en souriant. Ce fut déjà trop pour lui. Il arracha la lettre au bloc-notes, la chiffonna et la jeta avec fureur dans les étendues de sables qui apparaissaient en fragments devant lui. Il se sentait bouleversé par le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahissaient toujours avec la même intensité. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, se disant qu'en les vivant maintenant, ils seraient beaucoup moins douloureux plus tard. Il vit Sasuke, beau et ténébreux, apparaître près de lui avec un sourire crispé et des gestes nerveux. Il le vit, le défendre contre son père. Il vit l'Uchiwa la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, des gestes maladroits et embarrassés puis une vague de désir intense. Il vit la mine déconfite de Sasuke lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Naruto remonta de souvenir en souvenir jusqu'au dernier moment où Sasuke avait posé sa main contre sa joue en disant l'haïr. Naruto prit une deuxième inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. _Le paysage lui apparaissait de manière floue et il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve. Les dunes de sable ne lui apparaissaient que comme de grosses montages beiges puis au milieu, une silhouette un peu floue gagnaient du terrain à la course. Le point se rapprochait de lui ou peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne savait pas trop mais il sentait son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes au rythme des pas de l'individu. Il comprit pourquoi au moment où sa vue fut claire à nouveau. Il vit Sasuke. Une envie de fuir s'empara de lui mais son corps était paralysé par l'émotion. Il voyait Sasuke se rapprocher à grands pas. Il le vit courir à lui avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, avec une expression qui lui était inconnue. Il ne put bouger même quand il vit l'Uchiwa devant lui, le corps soulevé par une respiration saccadée. Sa gorge se noua et il ne put rien faire, rien dire … _

_« Naruto, je m'excuse. »_

_Les quelques mots de Sasuke suscitèrent les siens mais ses mots étaient guidés par la rage, par la colère et le chagrin._

_« Encore Sasuke ? Tu t'excuses encore ? Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes mais que tu ne peux pas m'aimer ? Ça va, je connais ton petit discours par cœur et franchement, c'est chiant de venir pourrir ma vie encore une fois._

_- Je suis un égoïste, dit-il sans prendre compte des dires de Naruto, le pire égoïste qu'il soit. Pire qu'Itachi, pire que tes parents adoptifs mais je t'aime à en crever, Naruto. Je me fous complètement que tu sois un mec ou une fille. Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble à nouveau, je promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. »_

Naruto rouvrit les yeux sur la réalité, s'échappa involontairement de son fantasme. Il vit les grandes étendues beiges. Il n'y avait pas de Sasuke, pas d'excuse. Il voyait sa lettre chiffonnée emportée par une infime tornade et il se sentait comme elle, emporté dans un courant dans lequel il était impossible de lutter. Son amour devenait un fardeau même en étant à des kilomètres de l'être aimé. L'amour qui le consumait, le détruisait. C'était un bagage pesant qu'il trimballait et dont il essayait de se débarrasser avec la force du désespoir. Le blond ramena ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ceux-ci. Une légère bourrasque de vent vint le faire frissonner de part en part. À ce moment, il se sentit réellement seul au monde.

* * *

Il était revenu chez Kankuro. Même si le marionnettiste avait déclaré haut et fort que son domicile était aussi le sien, il était incapable de déclarer la demeure du brun comme la sienne. Comme si son âme errait toujours quelque part dans l'ancienne maison qu'il partageait avec Sasuke. Le marionnettiste était en mission pour la durée d'une semaine et Naruto, qui avait espéré pouvoir se consoler dans ses bras, s'était retrouvé face au vide une fois encore. Le blond s'était assis sur le canapé et il avait posé la lettre de Kiba contre la table basse. Il regarda longuement les mots de son coéquipier sans vraiment les lire. Ils semblaient le narguer d'où ils étaient, comme pour lui dire ''Espèce d'incapable ! Mauvais ninja qui ne peut même pas faire abstraction de ses sentiments''. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé à son devoir de ninja depuis trop longtemps. Les missions qu'on lui confiait à Suna étaient de courte durée et d'une facilité qui lui avait valu un énorme complexe d'infériorité mais il comprenait. On devait encore évaluer ses capacités avant de lui donner le titre qu'il avait précédemment à Konoha. Les missions étaient pourtant une des seules choses qui réussissaient à le sortir de sa déprime. Il laissa la lettre de côté puis alluma la télévision. L'image mit un temps à se former jusqu'à ce qu'un présentateur télé apparaisse à l'écran, vêtu d'un costard noir et accompagné de deux filles en robes moulantes. Un vieillard avait la chance de gagner un paquet de yens si il répondait correctement à dix questions. Le blond soupira puis éteignit la télévision. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir un programme intéressant à cette heure de la journée.

Il vagabonda à travers les pièces de la maison, marcha longuement de long en large comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Sasuke devait souffrir autant que lui, du moins il espérait que non, que pour Sasuke, tout avait été moins dur depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha.

Naruto sortit son collier qui s'était faufilé sous son chandail. Il avait passé son alliance dans une chaîne en argent et depuis, la chaîne ne le quittait pas. Il n'osait pas laisser l'alliance à son doigt mais il lui était impossible de s'en séparer. Kankuro lui avait demandé sa signification mais il avait dit que ça appartenait à sa mère biologique, il n'avait jamais parlé de Sasuke à son entourage de Suna.

Naruto caressa l'anneau en or du bout des doigts puis il sourit faiblement avant de le remettre sous son chandail.

À la porte, quelqu'un sonnait mais Naruto se sentait trop faible pour aller ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Le blond se dirigea vers une armoire de la cuisine et en sortit une bouteille de vin rouge. Kankuro en était amateur mais lui, il n'en avait jamais raffolé. Le vin avait un goût amer et pourtant, ce soir-là, il trouva un certain réconfort à en prendre quelques gorgées. Il laissa la bouteille quelques instants quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau, que le visiteur sembla s'impatienter. Naruto se décida à aller répondre lorsque les bruits commencèrent à l'agacer. Il marcha mollement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en préparant une expression blasée.

« Bon … soir, Naruto … »

Il ne put garder l'indifférence une minute de plus. Il fantasmait à nouveau, voyait encore Sasuke partout. L'alcool l'y avait aidé ? Il sentait son cœur battre jusqu'à ses tempes devant l'expression gênée de Sasuke. Pour une fois, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas se réveiller, pour que ce mirage dure plus longtemps que les autres. Son rêve était éphémère, il le savait mais chaque fois que ce genre de mirage envahissait son esprit, il le laissait l'envahir complètement, juste parce que le monde des rêves était bien plus attrayant que la réalité pour lui. Il connaissait les répliques de Sasuke par cœur. Parfois, le rêve s'éteignait après ses excuses, d'autres fois, il se condensait lorsque ses lèvres brûlantes atteignaient celles de Sasuke. Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se jeta dans ses bras, le serra contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou pour humer son odeur, pour sentir sa chaleur.

« Naruto, je … »

Les mots devenaient difficiles pour Sasuke, Naruto le sentait à travers tout son être, à travers les tremblements de l'être aimé, à travers sa voix chamboulée.

« Ça va, Sasuke. Je te pardonne … »

L'étreinte de Sasuke s'était fait plus forte et il avait senti toute la tendresse que l'Uchiwa lui portait dans une vague de chaleur immense, bien plus chaude encore que le soleil de Suna, bien plus chaude encore que la chaleur de ses rêves antécédents. Naruto avait élevé la tête vers Sasuke, pour admirer son visage pâle et ému puis il avait approché ses lèvres des siennes. Il avait senti les lèvres chaudes de Sasuke sur les siennes, un bref baiser qui portait avec lui tous ses rêves et espoirs, qui avait causé à son cœur un vertige indicible. Naruto avait ouvert les yeux … Sasuke était toujours contre lui. Il ne rêvait pas.

**Owari**

Bouhouhouhouhou T.T  
C'est la fin, la vraie de vraie fin.  
J'ai eu toute la misère du monde à l'écrire, c'est trop horrible écrire une fin.

Sasuke : De toute façon, j'en avais marre de passer pour un salop --'

Naruto : Et moi de chialer toutes les secondes --'

Shikamaru : Je devenais trop sensible ! è.é

Bah si vous voulez, je fais une suite où Sasuke décide de tuer tout le monde, où Naruto chiale parce que Sasuke tue tout le monde et où Itachi demande Shikamaru en mariage.

Tous : C'est très bien comme ça :D !

Et voilà XD ! Si je fais une suite, je me concentre uniquement sur Shika et Itachi (Quelque chose me dit que ce sera pas trop joyeux …) mais j'ai besoin de sortir un peu de cette fic (au risque de faire une overdose XD). Donc … je finis ''Et puis quoi encore !?'' (C'est ma première fic, il reste un chapitre à écrire mais … j'ai la flemme … XD). Ensuite, je publie ''Éteindre une étoile'' (Attention, c'est la première fois que je me force pour trouver le titre d'une fic), je termine ''le jeu des sentiments'' et je publie la suite avec Shika et Itachi (Bah si ça se trouve, j'aurais huit fic en cours entre temps mais bon … XD).

Ceci dit, j'aimerais remercier tous mes lecteurs et commentateurs (J'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de commentaire pour cette fic OO), j'encourage à cent pour cent ma p'tite sœur qui commence en tant que fanfickeuse et je souhaite un bon rétablissement à tout ceux qui auront la gastro (XD).

Merci à tous :D


End file.
